Live Forever (2018)
by NativeMoon
Summary: PREQUEL to "SALVATION": Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of one such soul. It is a story about love, life, loss, and choices – and not having any regrets. NOTE: Rewriting from Chapter 7 onwards as of 25 May 2018. Pairings: Snape/OFC, OMC/OFC. GWeasley, HGranger, Malfoys, New Original Characters.
1. And so it begins…

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I'm borrowing, but I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

 _ **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of one such soul. It is a story about love, life, loss, and choices – and not having any regrets.

 **Features:** Pairings: Snape/OFC, Diggory/OFC, OMC/OFC. + GWeasley, HGranger, Malfoys, New Original Characters

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **"LIVE FOREVER" is the PREQUEL to "SALVATION".** I've had several variations of this story that I've tried to work with since 2008 and somehow it just never quite came together the way I wanted it to – and needed it to link back to "SALVATION"; the characters seemed to have other ideas. (I found out by accident that someone has uploaded TWO of the older versions I've had here [but deleted], one a mish-mash of several versions and both posted WITHOUT MY PERMISSION at fictionhunt. At least they linked back to my account here.) Also – I realised that elements of my last rewrite, though well-received, actually suits " _The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY"_ much better. ((The perils of thinking TOO MUCH about a story and second-guessing myself)).

If you read the first 9 chapters of "SALVATION" you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only STUDENT he ever loved – but with many surprises yet to be revealed in this part of their story. I've found my own gift of a character in Vampire Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape and his coven family. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

 **I'm playing with ages & School Years for the sake of this AU story. Hogwarts is close to the equivalent of British Muggle Key Stage 4 (Years 1-3: ages 14-16 – O.W.L.s) & Key Stage 5 (Years 4-7: ages 16-19+ N.E.W.T.S.) High School & Junior College. **

**WARNING: Slightly Underage Student through Adult OFC, Student/Teacher relationship, Older Men/Younger Woman. If that's not your thing, cool. It's my life experience so… *shrugs*. Dark, Violence.**

 _ **Rated M/R for language, situations, themes**_

 **Live Forever (REWRITE 2018)**

 **By NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 001: And so it begins…**

 _ **Fall – Year One**_

' _Nana! Grampa! What are you doing here?'_ 14 year-old Nina Angeni shrieked as she ran to her grandparents on the concourse of King's Cross Railway Station.

'You didn't seriously think we weren't going to come see you off on your big day now did you Lass?!' Grampa answered, clearly bursting with pride at the only of one of his grandchildren to have been awarded a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

'Oh, look at you Petal!' Nana said emotionally. 'Hard to believe this day is finally here! We always **knew** _you_ would make it somehow!'

'Look at you two – all decked out like you're going to The Ritz for High Tea!'

Grampa looked around as Nana laughed.

' _Uh – where are they?'_

'Not here of course,' Nina said idly. 'Well, except for Mama and I have no idea where she's got to.'

'What's the excuse to not support you this time?' Nana asked.

'Dunno – Papa had some big To-Do or something with the Ministry and their precious boys need their beauty sleep.'

' _A Ministry Do on a Sunday morning?!'_

Nina shrugged as she looked around.

' _Useless father and d_ _amn jealous assholes for sons!'_ Grampa barked.

Just then Nina's mother ran across to them, looking very irritated as she spilled her cup of tea.

' _This awful place is just PACKED with filthy Muggles,'_ she said tightly _. 'It makes my skin crawl just having to be here!'_

Nina started to comment but was stopped short by both of her grandparents giving her pointed looks.

'Why don't we get you settled on the train Petal and then your mother can get back to whatever it is that she needs to get back to,' Nana suggested.

' _Good idea,'_ Nina mumbled as she aimed her cart of trunks at the barrier wall between platforms  
9 and 10.

She didn't even think about it as she rushed through – and smashed into something which sent  
her flying. A group of boys went tearing down the platform, leaving just one to deal with the consequences of their recklessness.

' _Holy Merlin_ _– are you alright?!'_ a decidedly tall, burly, and very good-looking dark-haired stranger asked, leaning down to help her up.

'I think I ran for it too hard,' she spluttered her large brown eyes meeting his bright grey ones.

Her eyes reminded him of the cognac his father liked to have after dinner or perhaps his mother's lightly steeped Lady Grey tea. Her gaze was intense; it felt like she could see right through him.

'Here, lean on me,' he said, as he tried not to stare. 'Oh, my name's Cedric, _Cedric Diggory_. I'm in Hufflepuff, Third Year.'

'Oh!' Nina said yelping as he helped her up. 'Um… Nina… _Nina Angeni_. I'm a First Year. No idea about a House yet although my family are Hufflepuffs on my mother's side and Gryffindors on my fathers _(bizarrely enough)_.'

' _Really?_ You look older than the average First Year, that's for sure. I was thinking you were a Transfer for the Senior School.'

'Well I was stuck in France for the past couple years, but not at Beauxbatons… I'll be 15 in January.'

Cedric held onto her as she pushed her fringe and long mane of thick chestnut curls out of her oval face and winced. A few wayward tendrils still fell across her forehead despite her best efforts tame them.

'I definitely hurt myself,' she groaned, trying to get used to the pain shooting up her right side as she let go of him and shifted her weight to her left foot _. 'Christ on a bike!'_

' _Nina!'_ her mother shouted irritably. ' _What is this mess?_ _Is possible to go one day without_ _ **something**_ _going wrong because of you?!_ '

Nina sighed as she looked around at the contents of her trolley strewn across the platform where the Hogwarts Express was waiting to transport her to school along with the other students scrambling around franticly trying to get settled.

'It was my fault,' Cedric explained. 'My friends and I shouldn't have been larking about and especially so close to the entrance. She couldn't have stopped properly even if she'd have realised we were there.'

'And who are you?!' Mrs. Angeni demanded as her eyes narrowed unpleasantly.

'Cedric; _Cedric Diggory_.'

He fleetingly supposed that Nina looked like her father, wherever he was. She definitely didn't favour any of the adults with her tawny brown skin. They were all as fair as he was with pale blue eyes, though her mother's lanky hair was a murky brown and the old couples' wispy silvery grey.

'Right – well off you go then, _Cedric Diggory_ ,' Nina's mother said dismissively. 'Nina! I want  
a word! NOW!'

'I'm sorry,' Nina said to Cedric quietly, clearly embarrassed. 'My mother's just a bit wound up having to get up so early to be here…'

'No problem, I wouldn't mind being back home having a lie-in myself,' Cedric replied with a nod.  
'See you on the train.'

Nina Angeni struck him as a nice enough girl. Of course it was far too soon to know for sure, but he trusted his instincts. The fact that she wasn't doing any of the preening, simpering, and swooning too many of the Hogwarts girls still did even in his Year made a good impression. He could think of more than a few that would be clinging vines if they were in her situation.

He definitely wanted to get to know her better even though her mother seemed to be hostile.

' _Oi, Ced!'_ someone shouted.

Cedric said goodbye to Nina's grandparents and mother with another heartfelt apology and then ran off to his friends.

Grampa aimed his wand and Nina's things righted themselves neatly on the trolley.

'Thanks Grampa,' Nina said feebly.

'You better see the Hogwarts Mediwitch as soon as you can,' Nana advised.

' _Listen young lady,'_ her mother started. _'If I have one bad word about you from that school so help  
me I'll…'_

' _ **Enough Natalie!'**_ Grampa hissed. 'You've done enough damage embarrassing yourself and your daughter like that! Go back home to your husband and your precious sons since you obviously resent having to be here!'

'I'm _sorry_ ,' Mrs. Angeni said through gritted teeth.

Nina looked at her mother and shook her head resentfully.

' _Not half as sorry as I am,'_ she said sullenly before limping away with her trolley.

Mrs Angeni left the station while Nina's grandparents followed her to the train and helped her get situated. At last, three warning blasts sounded and they said their final goodbyes.

'You need us for anything, anything at all, you just give us a shout Pet,' Nana said as she gave her granddaughter a big hug. "We'll send you a little something once you've found your bearings.'

'Oh but you don't have to…'

'I will not have my favourite grandchild sat there with nowt like she doesn't have family that cares about her!' Grampa said gruffly as he blinked his moist eyes rapidly. 'And please promise us you'll calm down and behave. Give the place and the people a chance, Petal. You don't have to fight for yourself anymore.'

Nina's only reply was a faint sniff.

She wasn't about to make promises she might not be able to keep.

A last round of hugs and her grandparents made their way to the platform.

Nina leaned out a window and screamed her goodbyes and Love Yous to the only people in the family that she had any real affection for as the train took off for Scotland.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Nina was in a private carriage by herself ignoring the shrieking from the corridor outside. She had stretched out across her seat and was holding her abdomen.

'Nina? Are you alright?' Cedric asked gently as he squatted down having chucked his rucksack on the seat opposite.

He placed a warm hand on hers and Nina found it comforting.

'It hurts when I breathe…' she gasped. 'And my head and my leg… they're bleeding.'

'This is my fault. Hang on – I'll go get the Trolley Lady!'

Five minutes later Cedric returned with the woman in tow carrying a First-Aid Kit.

'Ahhh it's not much; you've only gone and bruised your ribs and gotten a few scratches,' the lady said brightly. 'You kids will insist on messing around when there are signs all over the place telling you not to!'

'She wasn't messing around…' Cedric tried to explain as the woman dabbed at Nina's head.

It must have stung something fierce because Nina kept flinching and her eyes watered.

' _Here_ – drink this,' the Trolley Lady said, handing her a small blue bottle. 'That'll do you just fine; wouldn't hurt to get Madam Pomfrey to give you the once-over tonight though.'

Nina drank the potion she was handed and found it to be sickeningly sweet.

'I'll be along with the trolley soon and you can have a nice drink to cut the aftertaste, eh? Best thing for you is to rest now and then get a good night's sleep! That's a mighty strong potion there… that reminds me I need to check in with Professor Snape for some more remedies for the kit.'

The woman left, leaving Cedric and Nina alone.

'Here – you can be a lot more comfortable than that,' he commented as he reached overhead and took down a pillow and blanket.

'You don't have to go to any trouble,' Nina yawned.

'It's no trouble; not at all.'

The Hufflepuff tucked the pillow under Nina's head and then covered her with the blanket.

'Mmm much better thanks,' Nina mumbled sleepily.

Cedric watched for a moment as she fell asleep, and then settled down on the seat opposite her quietly reading.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

' _Nina,'_ Cedric said gently as he sat on the edge of her seat and shook her gently.

' _Hmm, wha...?'_

'We're almost at Hogsmeade; time to change into your school robes. There are a few bathrooms free at this end I think.'

'Have mercy – whatever that was really knocked me out!'

Nina sat up and wiped her eyes.

'I got you a bottle of lemonade from the trolley,' said Cedric. 'It was that or pumpkin juice – and I can't stand pumpkin juice myself!'

'Thanks – pumpkin juice is revolting isn't it? I chuck mine in Mother's plants when she's not looking. She thinks it's her Plant Miracle Gro stuff that's making them shiny!'

Cedric burst into laughter.

'I need to tell my mum about that one! She's crazy about her garden…'

'You weren't here the whole time, _were you_?'

'Oh it was nothing,' the Hufflepuff answered quickly. 'My friends are great, but sometimes you just want some peace and quiet.'

Nina smiled as she looked up at him through her lashes bashfully.

' _Twenty minutes!'_ the conductor called out as he walked the length of the train. _'Hogsmeade in  
20 minutes!'_

'I guess that's us told,' Nina sighed as she stood and unlocked her carry-on trunk, removing a plain grey uniform and black students robe.

'Yeah… well good luck fellow Hufflepuff,' Cedric smiled.

'I don't know about that – could be end up being a _Gryffindork_ heaven forbid!'

They both burst into laughter and then Cedric left to join some of his Housemates.

'Wow! Girl you seriously pulled!' someone cried as Nina stepped into the corridor.

'Huh?'

' _Pulled… Got lucky… Scored!'_ said a very pretty blonde with navy blue eyes. 'I so definitely WOULD! Except Ced's too much like a brother to me and incest totally isn't my thing!'

' _What?'_ Nina spluttered. 'It's nothing like that honestly! He was just being friendly!'

'Guys don't sit with girls on trains for six hours and behave themselves especially with the girl being unconscious if they don't like them if you get my drift? Not even very sweet nice ones like my good buddy there.'

The girl looked so hopeful for her to agree that Nina couldn't help but laugh.

'So he protected my virtue and didn't make a move on me – go figure. So you know him?'

' _Tasha Lemieux,'_ the girl said sticking out her hand. 'He's not gay; _that_ I can confirm! We grew up together and he home-schooled with us. Ced's a pretty cool guy, not full of himself at all like some of them are. Honestly I wish I had been unconscious myself! Anyway I was just messing with you, Ced's just _Ced_ – being nice. He feels guilty as hell that you got hurt because of him and his mates.'

' _Nina Angeni._ I think people are doubling up for the bathrooms now… and he doesn't need to  
feel guilty – I must have said that about a dozen times already. I'll heal.'

'I'm not shy if you don't mind. Might as well get used to it since we have to share a dorm and bathroom with a load of other girls once we're at school.'

Nina and Tasha headed for the nearest bathroom to change and comb their hair. They were just finishing as the train started to slow down.

' _Holy Merlin_ – see you outside yeah?' Tasha called as she raced to her carriage. 'Gah – I have way too much stuff!'

'Sure,' Nina answered as she returned to hers with a big grin.

She'd found it hard to be excited about anything, but she was beginning to warm to this idea of boarding school beyond getting away from her creepy parents and brothers.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Nina and Tasha shared one of the little boats that would take them to Hogwarts. It was the most nerve-wracking thing to have to go through, sailing down Hogsmeade River and across a huge lake to the Hogwarts Castle boathouse. She wished she'd been awake long enough to have thought to ask Cedric about his take on it even thought she'd heard about it dozens of times from her Grandparents and their friends. As it was she'd also missed out on having a good look at Harry Potter, the only person alive known to have survived the Killing Curse. Speculation in the Wizarding tabloid _The Daily Prophet_ had been proven to be fact – _"The Boy Who Lived"_ was now a Hogwarts student.

The Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, met them at the top of the staircase leading to the Great Hall. She lined them up in twos according to height and mercifully she and Tasha were next to each other.

'When I call your name you will step forward and sit on the stool for your Sorting,' Professor McGonagall said crisply after explaining the House and Points systems.

She moved to the front of the two lines and then the large iron doors to the Great Hall opened with a flick of her hands. It was one thing to have heard of it but another to see it: hundreds of candles floating in mid-air and the ceiling bewitched to reflect the weather outside. The upper class students sat in their House uniforms and robes at the House tables, whispering and pointing. Straight ahead was a raised dais that was the Staff tables with seating according to rank.

Tasha nudged her.

'Just act casual… but a certain " _friendly"_ person is looking this way!' she giggled under her breath.

Nina pretended to stretch and looked around. Cedric was at the Hufflepuff tables looking in her direction expectantly. There was an empty seat beside him.

'I know, I know,' Tasha muttered. 'He's just being _"friendly"_!'

Nina didn't reply and instead looked straight ahead. She was amongst the first to go as names were called in alphabetical order. Her name was called and she settled on the stool and took a deep breath as the Sorting Hat began its deliberation.

 _Let me guess – I'm going to end up Hufflepuff, right?'_ she muttered after few minutes and no result.

' _Hufflepuff? Hmmm. You are very loyal to those who earn your trust; you value fairness and dedicate yourself to making sure that things are done right; and you most definitely are not afraid of hard work.  
Very Hufflepuff indeed. But no, the House of the Badger is not really for you – you have already mastered everything you need to in that regard and that noble House would not serve you well in the long run,' the Hat mused._

There was a bit more muttering and it was all Nina could to not take off the Hat and throw it across  
the room.

' _Hmmm, I do believe it's a toss-up between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw,' the Hat announced loudly._

' _ **Holy Merlin; she's a Hatstall!'**_ someone crowed from the Gryffindor tables.

You could hear a pin drop as the Hat carried on with its deliberating.

'All things considered – I think it would serve _you_ and _others_ well to put you in _Ravenclaw!'_ it announced at last.

The Ravens erupted with loud cheers, foot-stomping, and table-banging to Nina's shock and  
undiluted disbelief at the final result while some Gryffindors complained. They almost always ended up with the most students in the new intake each year and didn't want their record broken. The more impressive the student, the better. Hatstalls were rare enough as it was and it would be nothing short of a miracle for there to be another one. Still _–_ the big prize was Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived_.

Nina was so gobsmacked Professor McGonagall had to give her a shake to get her off the stool. But she did so with a hearty congratulations just the same. The new Ravenclaw was greeted cheerfully by her Housemates and most of them made her feel welcome. It was a tense wait to see where Tasha would end up, but mercifully she was in Ravenclaw too after the Hat barely touched her head. She bounced over and gave Nina a high-five.

'My whole family has _always_ been Ravenclaw,' she whooped as she sat next to Nina. _'But man what  
a relief!'_

'My grandparents are going to have massive coronaries,' Nina groaned. 'They were in Hufflepuff and **swore** I'd get sorted there but the Hat ruled that out first thing!'

'Hah – well don't look now but someone doesn't seem to be entirely happy with the Sortings,' Tasha whispered conspiratorially as the Hat announced that _"Potter, Harry"_ had been sorted in Gryffindor.

'Ahh go on – stop messing,' Nina said loudly so that Tasha could hear her above the unearthly cheers erupting from the Gryffindor tables.

' _I'm not messing actually; he looks like Christmas was just cancelled!'_

Nina refused to look at Cedric and instead focused on the rest of the Sorting and the start-of-term speech by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. She wasn't going to let what happened with her mother get her down. Her family was just being pissy because she was the only child that had had their name down for Hogwarts and from birth no less. Her father had spent the better part of two years deliberately holding her back from attending Hogwarts and was finally forced to in the end thanks to the Wizarding Education Authority threatening to haul him and her mother before the Wizengamot. She was the odd one out in her immediate family and nowhere near to being a favourite of anyone as a result.

 _The whole saga still struck her as bizarre._

No amount of gold could secure her non-magical Squib brothers a place at Hogwarts and so they were bone idle, not even bothering with any type of home schooling. For elitist wizarding social climbers like her parents, this was quite a predicament.

 _And their only daughter was the one who suffered for it._

Nina tuned out the chatter of her Housemates, already checking out the action for possible hook-ups. She wasn't going to let the fact that she was a bit older than everyone else in her year bother her too much. She was determined to make something of herself and not waste this opportunity now that she was here.

The new Ravenclaw was finally on the road to freedom. Merlin only knew what the future held, but there was light at the end of the tunnel, as her grandparents had said.

She was only just beginning to understand what they meant.


	2. When The Serpent Met The Raven

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I'm borrowing, but I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

 **Summary: Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of one such soul. It is a story about love, life, loss, and choices – and not having any regrets.**

 **Features: Pairings: Snape/OFC, Diggory/OFC, OMC/OFC. + HGranger, Malfoys, New Original Characters**

 **Author's Notes: "LIVE FOREVER" is the PREQUEL to "SALVATION". I've had several variations of this story that I've tried to work with since 2008 and somehow it just never quite came together the way I wanted it to – and needed it to link back to "SALVATION"; the characters seemed to have other ideas. (I found out by accident that someone has uploaded TWO of the older versions I've had here [but deleted], one a mish-mash of several versions and both posted WITHOUT MY PERMISSION at fictionhunt. At least they linked back to my account here.) Also – I realised that elements of my last rewrite, though well-received, actually suits "The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY" much better. ((The perils of thinking TOO MUCH about a story and second-guessing myself)).**

 **If you read the first 9 chapters of "SALVATION" you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only STUDENT he ever loved – but with many surprises yet to be revealed in this part of their story. I've found my own gift of a character in Vampire Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape and his coven family. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.**

 **I'm playing with ages & School Years for the sake of this AU story. Hogwarts is close to the equivalent of British Muggle Key Stage 4 (Years 1-3: ages 14-16 – O.W.L.s) & Key Stage 5 (Years 4-7: ages 16-19+ N.E.W.T.S.) High School & Junior College. **

**WARNING: Slightly Underage Student through Adult OFC, Student/Teacher relationship, Older Men/Younger Woman. If that's not your thing, cool. It's my life experience so… *shrugs*. Dark, Violence.**

 **Rated M/R for language, situations, themes**

 **Live Forever (REWRITE 2018)**

 **By NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 002: When The Serpent Met The Raven**

Dinner was finally being served and the tables were heaving with platters and bowls of hot food. There was more food than any of them could manage even with seconds and dessert was nowhere in sight just yet. Nina supposed Hogwarts had a small army of House Elves to manage the cooking, cleaning, and other domestic chores. Only they could manage to prepare and cook so much food three times a day for a start.

' _ **Who's the nasty-looking one all in black?'**_ another First Year asked loudly, pulling Nina out of  
her thoughts.

'Oh that's just Snape. He's the Potions Master and Head of House for Slytherin. He fancies the Dark Arts like crazy and he's a right bastard!' Leon Chang, the Ravenclaw Prefect explained. 'You _do not_ want to get on his bad side believe me!'

'I've heard some stories and all from Aaron,' Tasha agreed. 'You have to seriously watch your back with that one!'

Aaron was her older brother, a Third Year Ravenclaw. He'd filled her head with so many horror stories about the most hated teacher at Hogwarts that she almost dreaded coming before she had a practical reason to.

'That fucker will take points off faster than you can spell Quidditch!' Aaron sniffed. 'And he always plays favourites with the Slytherins. Any one of them could cut you down in cold-blooded murder and he wouldn't bat an eyelash. In fact – he'd find a way to make it _your_ fault!'

Nina didn't comment as Tasha huddled together with her brother and some of their older Housemates to swap tall tales about Severus Snape. Though the man had a face that could sour milk at the moment, she wasn't going to get too caught up in the gossip mill if she could help it. It had a way of coming back to haunt people when they least expected it based on her experiences at her old Muggle schools.

The Ravenclaw helped herself to some roast chicken and mashed potatoes and a glass of lemonade. She was just tucking in when she felt something dripping down her face.

'' _Oi!'_ the boy opposite her screeched. 'You're bleeding! That's a sad waste of some good mash!'

He and his mate sniggered and slapped the table loudly.

'It's not funny!' Nina snapped as she stood up.

'Ignore Summersby – he's mastered the fine art of being a jerk,' Leon said, coming to Nina's side. _'Another word Summersby and you'll be doing detentions with Snape, is that understood?! Now get back to the Huffles' tables!'_

'Alright – _alright_! It was just a joke!'

'Well nobody's laughing except you and Tweedle-Dee over there!' a very pretty girl piped up.

She was Leon's younger sister Cho, and she was also a First Year.

Leon left them to argue while he escorted Nina to the staff tables.

'Excuse me Madam Pomfrey – but one of our First Years needs your help,' he said politely.

'Can't it wait Chang? I would like to have some dinner myself!' the Hogwarts Mediwitch snapped without looking up.

'Nobody else at our table will be able to eat if I'm sat there bleeding all over the food,' Nina said idly.

'You're supposed to be my backup, Severus. Since you aren't eating much anyway you could see  
to her.'

'Your priorities are impressive as always,' the Potions Master snapped as he stood and barely glanced at Nina.

' _You_ , follow me! Chang get back to your tables and tell them to keep that blasted noise down!'

Nina didn't comment as she followed the man in black through a side door. She trailed behind him through several long corridors and followed him down a long flight of circular stairs.

'Do keep up!' he hissed without looking back.

The Ravenclaw didn't comment as she felt blood running down her leg and her face. She followed down a long dark corridor, through a door, and then found herself in a dimly-lit circular room. More candles blazed up with light, no doubt making it easier for him to get a good look at her.

'Merlin help me… how long have you been like this?' he asked clearly taken by surprise once he decided to face her.

Nina explained what happened at King's Cross and First Aid given by the trolley lady on the  
Hogwarts Express.

' _First Aid_ … that woman is a disgrace leaving these wounds in this state!'

Nina didn't comment, instead she stood still waiting for him to tell her what to do.

'Sit on my desk,' Snape mumbled. 'I think it will be more comfortable than the potions table in my laboratory.'

The Ravenclaw did as she was told and perched precariously on the edge.

'You can move back, _Miss_ ….'

' _Angeni_ … Nina Angeni…'

'You can move back, _Miss Angeni_.'

Snape crossed the room to a locked cabinet and took down several bottles and tubes along with some bandages, long cotton buds and a couple of instruments she didn't recognise. Nina broke out into a sweat when he came back to her and placed the items down on a bit of sterile gauze. Whatever those instruments were, they didn't look like they felt good.

'Please try and calm yourself,' Snape said quietly. 'You require a bit of stitching up and that will be the worst of it.'

Nina nodded slowly.

'Did the trolley lady examine you thoroughly? It sounds as though you took quite a beating.'

'No – she only really looked at my stomach and then just dabbed at me with… whatever that was. I think she mentioned something about coming to see you for more remedies.'

' _Hmmph! Let her come to me!_ _I have a few words I would like to say to her myself!'_

Nina looked up at him and was surprised to see that his onyx black eyes were no longer quite so cold and distant, though decidedly rather wary.

'If you would permit me to – I will examine you properly,' Snape said looking away. 'You are limping quite badly and your breathing is unusually laboured.'

'OK,' Nina mumbled, trying not to blush as he took off his Master's Robes, Edwardian-styled frockcoat, and waistcoat leaving him in just a crisp white shirt with black cravat and his ubiquitous midnight black pants.

She took off her robe and school jumper and then untucked her white shirt. Off came her shoes and socks. She hitched up her skirt just enough for him to see the wound on the side of her right leg between the hip and thigh. She sat patiently and for the briefest of moments it struck her that he  
was nervous.

Snape turned back to her, his face unreadable as he moved forward and sat down on a chair in front of her. His large hands were quite soft and warm; something that took her by surprise as he gently probed her right ankle while she held some gauze to her head. She flinched when he touched a certain spot and he opened one of the tubes and squeezed out some ice-cold gel and began to massage it in.

The Potions Master looked up at the young lady who was beginning to visibly relax as she bit down gently on her lower lip.

'Am I hurting you?' he heard himself half-whisper.

'No…'

'This will heal the sprain – it only takes about 10 minutes,' he commented.

His hands moved up her leg and she flinched again when he touched her calf. He tipped some liquid from a bottle into his palm and began to massage it in hard with both hands.

Nina gasped and gripped the edge of his desk tightly. _'Christ on a bike!'_ she moaned. 'Sorry!'

'You managed to rip some muscles,' Snape informed her. 'You have been walking around all this time in so much agony… _incredible_.'

Again he moved upwards. Her left knee needed tending to and so he took care of it. Nina looked at  
him thoughtfully.

'Thank you,' she said quietly. 'I'm sure you'd much rather be having dinner than being stuck  
with me…'

Snape looked at her, opened his mouth without speaking, and then looked down at the gash just below her hip having pushed her skirt up a bit more. He performed a cleansing spell on his hands and then began to seal the stitched wound using an ointment that unfortunately hurt. He sat back watching as the stitches created themselves and the ointment burned out the infection that had begun to set in. Nina was shaking very hard, the veins popping out of her hands she was holding onto the edge of his desk so hard.

'NO!' she groaned painfully as she rocked back and forth.

'I'm sorry,' Snape said, surprising himself by feeling bad for her and sounding like it. 'I did warn you.'

'I know… I… I'm such a wuss!'

'I have treated Seven Years that would have cried their eyes out just by the thought of having me touch them,' the Potions Master observed wryly.

Nina gave him a wan smile. 'I'll take _you_ over that selfish cow of a Mediwitch any day of the week.'

Realising that she was probably out of order for being so rude, Nina pursed her lips waited to  
be punished.

'Thank you for the vote of confidence, Miss Angeni. There's no sign of that injury now, not so much as a scar.'

His voice held a smile not seen on his face.

'Would you permit me to examine your back?'

'Sure...'

There was no easy way to do it so Snape held out his hands and helped Nina off of his desk.  
She turned around and felt the warmth of his fireplace on her back as she lifted her shirt and held it up with one hand. He touched each of her vertebrae and once again massaged in a tincture of essential oils sealed with healing charms to what apparently was a very serious injury to her lower back. The man behind her coughed ever so slightly and removed his hands.

'Your head...' he murmured helping her back onto his desk.

He stood in between Nina's legs and tilted a light downwards. It took about less than a few minutes to find two deep gashes that should not have been missed even by a mere First Aider. Again there was that painful fire and stinging as the wounds stitched themselves and then sealed closed.

More over an hour after they'd come to his office, Nina was fully healed.

'I'm afraid you've missed the rest of dinner and dessert,' Snape said, hearing the unmistakable sound of her stomach rumbling.

'Merlin how embarrassing,' she said, grimacing through a bout of hard coughing. 'Excuse me…'

'Would you like something to eat?' he asked impulsively, acutely aware that they were a few minutes away from curfew.

'I don't want to be any more trouble, honestly…'

Snape tapped his desk with his wand and a plate of toasted sandwiches appeared along with bowls of hearty chicken noodle soup, salted crackers, a jug of lemonade, two glasses and fancy petits fours for dessert. Nina was brave enough to ask him about what she had to look forward to with Potions as they settled down in front of his fireplace and began to eat.

'" _Look forward"…_ ' Snape mused. 'I daresay no one looks forward to being in my classroom.'

'Oh… sorry I asked.'

' _Very well_ ; if you are interested.'

'I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't,' Nina said earnestly.

Not used to having anyone remotely interested in having a real conversation with him, Snape found himself waxing rather enthusiastically about the exact science and subtle art that was Potions making (well – enthusiastic enough in a strange Snape-sort-of-way for one so prone to being taciturn). Nina let him speak and only occasionally asked the odd question or two.

The Potions Master stopped when the old clock on his mantelpiece chimed ten.

'I did not mean to carry on for so long,' he said. 'I will see you out as it's now well past your curfew as a First Year.'

Once again he helped Nina down and they walked side-by-side across his office.

' _Here,'_ he said handing her a small brown bottle of potion and a tube of ointment. 'Use the ointment on your ribs before bed and they should be completely healed and the bruising gone by morning. The potion will take care of that cough. If you have any adverse reaction, please call for me immediately using the Talking Fire in your Common Room – I don't care what time it is.'

'OK; thank you, Sir.'

Rather than leave Nina to find her House on her own, Snape escorted her through the darkened castle telling her more about his curriculum for the term and making his expectations clear.

'Potions is such a hard subject,' Nina observed as they walked slowly and spoke in hushed tones. 'My grandmother is a Potions Master – she expects me to do really well like she did and follow in her footsteps.'

' _Really?_ Where did she complete her studies?'

'She was Approached by The Salem Institute in America and then Ynys Sefydliad Afallon'.

' _Avalon? Your grandmother was approached by Salem AND Avalon?!'_

'Yes, Sir.'

'And pursued her higher education at both?'

'Yes, Sir; she did.'

Snape wasn't one to be impressed by very much but he was decidedly intrigued at hearing that the young lady's maternal grandmother had earned the Wizarding equivalent of a Muggle PhD and then some. He'd had to make do with Ministry-sanctioned distance learning and rudimentary exams to get his Master's Certificate after the war while teaching and only thanks to the Headmaster. Studying abroad had never been an option for him and it was his own fault to a degree, he thought to himself.

 _Had he made different choices…_

'That is quite remarkable,' he reluctantly conceded aloud. 'She is very accomplished indeed.'

'I don't think I'll ever be anything like her… in fact I'm pretty sure I'll be rubbish at Potions. I just don't want to disappoint her too badly after everything we went through to finally get me here.'

'We will cross that bridge if it is necessary,' the Potions Master offered quietly as he wondered what she meant by that last remark.

Knowing all too well already that this was not a man known or perceived to be particularly helpful, all Nina could do was thank him and promise that she would try her best.

Though they should have left their conversation there, they sat down in a hidden alcove near Ravenclaw Tower talking about Nina's studies with her grandmother and what she knew about Salem and Avalon.

The Potions Master was quite taken by the young lady and her tales of visits to her Grandmother's alma maters.

'You had better get to your dormitory,' he said reluctantly as the bell tower chimed midnight.

'Do I have to? I'd be surprised if anyone got to sleep in the next few hours, especially in Gryffindor,' Nina sighed.

' _ **This**_ _isn't the done thing, Miss Angeni.'_

The Potions Master's voice trailed off as he noted how disappointed she looked in the faint candlelight.

 _It was strange – and exhilarating at the same time._

' _The world won't come to an end because we're having a conversation,'_ she murmured, looking away from an astonished Snape as she stood up.

They walked slowly in silence until they were at the top of a staircase in front of a door without a doorknob or keyhole. There was only a bronze knocker in the form of a raven. Nina looked at it warily and then rapped it against the door.

' _Answer my question rightly and I shall allow you to pass through. Answer wrongly and you will have to wait until someone else comes along to help you,' the thing goaded her with a smirk._

'Oh this is bloody great!' Nina huffed.

'Between the two of us we shall come up with the right answer,' Snape assured her. 'And mind your language, Miss Angeni.'

'Sorry Sir. Well … go on then Raven,' Nina muttered resentfully.

' _What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' the  
knocker asked._

Nina could swear the damned thing was actually smirking.

'Are you serious?! _A sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the_ _"Draught of Living Death"_ _!'_ she answered quickly.

The knocker made a slight noise of disbelief and the door slowly opened. Nina moved forward and climbed a circular set of stairs. At the top was a painting of the school grounds as viewed from the tower, reflecting the moonlit night outside. The painting dissolved to reveal a panelled doorway which also dissolved. Nina stepped through it and found herself in a long, barely lit hallway that lead to the Ravenclaw Common Room. She turned to face the Potions Master, who had followed behind.

' _Rubbish at Potions?'_ Snape whispered almost playfully. 'Miss Angeni, I do believe you were winding me up.'

'You haven't seen me poking around a cauldron yet,' she whispered with a big smile.

' _True_. Well… do not be late for my class. In case you have not yet heard and the rumour mill has been destroyed by an Unforgivable…'

'You won't be so forgiving and will inflict punishment in the form of taking points and  
giving detentions.'

'I see you _have_ been duly warned.'

'On that note I guess I better go up. Goodnight Professor and thanks again. I won't tell anyone how nice you've been. Wouldn't want to kill that mystique thing you're obviously working.'

'Everyone else is afraid of me,' he said looking into her eyes directly and holding her gaze for the first time that night.

'I'm not everyone else.'

'You are aware that only Ravenclaws are meant to know where both entrances to Ravenclaw Tower are and you shouldn't bring anyone from another House here – and especially via the secret entrance I escorted you to. In fact you were not meant to find out about that just yet, if ever.'

' _If ever?'_

'Yes… most in your House pass the whole of their school years here and never find out that there is an alternate way to gain access and without fretting for hours over headache-inducing logic riddles.'

'But you found out… and you're a Slytherin, right? _How?_ '

'Another tale for another time,' Snape said quietly, looking away from her.

'I can't wait to hear it,' Nina said quickly, hoping to god she wasn't blushing. 'But I get it; more school and House rules that make no sense. So I'll keep schtum and I guess it's best you don't tell anyone that you know exactly where both entrances are and what it's like in here.'

Snape chuckled in spite of himself.

There was an undeniable positive energy between them despite the gauntlets thrown.

The Potions Master opened the secret door panel and half turned, watching the Ravenclaw walk down the hallway.

Nina stepped into the blackness at the end and turned around, her heart racing at the reality that Snape had stood there watching her leave him. Well hidden, she watched as he finally stepped back through the secret entrance. The door close behind him as he stood on the other side of it, not quite believing the odd turn the day's events had taken.

Feeling restless after this heretofore unknown connection with a student, Hogwarts' Potions Master took a detour and went for a late-night stroll in the grounds.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Tasha was waiting at the top of the winding staircase that led to the girl's dormitories. They had been assigned to the same dorm so she'd been waiting for a sign that Nina was back so she could show her the way to where they would be housed until they sat their Ordinary Wizarding Level exams in their Fifth Year. If they failed to do well at those they wouldn't return to Hogwarts for the advanced courses which prepared them for Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests near the end of their Seventh and final year.

'I figured that was you on the stairs,' Tasha said after confirming that there were five girls to a dorm and each dorm had its own bathroom. 'This is Rose Brocklehurst, Andi Chambers and Cho Chang – ladies, this is Nina Angeni.'

Everyone introduced themselves and then the others crowded around to watch Nina unpack.

'Flitty sent up Ravenclaw robes, jumpers, and other bits and pieces for us,' Andi said brightly as she pointed to the stack on Nina's bed in an alcove with a large bay window facing the school grounds.

'Wow – these are really nice!' Nina said holding up a set of robes with the royal blue and silver Ravenclaw crest on them.

'Yeah – beats having to go back to Diagon Alley and pay for more gear!' Tasha replied.

'So what happened to you? You missed the Start-of-Term House Party in the Common Room and everything.' Cho said.

Nina told them about her accident at King's Cross.

'Your brother took me to the teacher's table to see that Mediwitch – can you believe she was more interested in feeding her face than seeing what was wrong with me?'

'So is _that's_ why Snape dragged you kicking and screaming from dinner?' Tasha teased as she held up a sleeveless button-down purple mini dress. _'Hey this is_ _ **hella**_ _sexy! Put that on with no bra and the lads won't know what hit them, especially with those big boobs and long legs!'_

'Tasha you have a one-track mind I swear!' Cho commented with a big grin. 'You have some cool clothes, Nina, even if pretty much everything is purple…'

'It was that or bleed all over your pudding,' Nina snarked as the other girls whistled and cackled over the dress. 'And get your mind out of the gutter about my boobs and legs.'

'Oh. My. God! You had to get treatment from _Snape_?!' Rose howled with a look of disgust.

'I'd rather be tortured with Unforgivables than have _**him**_ touch me!' Andi said.

'I bet it was awful,' Cho sighed sympathetically. 'I would have died if that were me!'

'I'm sure he was glad to see the back of me,' Nina commented as she hung up her uniforms and some other clothes in her wardrobe. 'But he sorted me out and properly; that's the important thing.'

'Holy Merlin you are brave – sure you aren't meant to be a Gryffindork?' Rose asked.

'Well the Sorting Hat did have a hard time making up it's … _mind_ … whether or not I should be sorted there before it settled on Ravenclaw.'

'Better that than Slytherin,' Rose commented, making a face. 'Can you imagine having the Greasy Git as your Head of House?'

' _Nevermind Snape!_ Somebody was looking for you after dinner. Tell her Tash!' Cho giggled.

'Oh here we go,' Nina moaned as she put away her underwear, accessories, and jewellery box in her chest of drawers.

She pulled out a box of chocolates and passed them around while putting the rest of her treats away in the cupboard next to her bed.

'What?! Look I've known the guy all my life. Mark my words – he's definitely… what's the word … _intrigued_ by you,' Tasha swooned as she picked over the unexpected treat.

'And 50 other girls I bet. He hasn't spent a huge amount of time with me to know what he likes about me other than tits and ass.'

'Damn it but he is sooooo fine!' Andi giggled. 'I'd be right in there if it were me!'

'Oh come on Nina, you have to admit he is _really_ good looking!' Rose panted. 'And did you see the body on him?! Well sprung as my sister would say! _And_ t _hose lips – Merlin he is SO shaggable!'_

'TOO MUCH INFORMATION! I'm not being funny but getting a boyfriend is the furthest thing from my mind right now and I was too busy trying not to faint from the pain or sleeping to notice… _stuff_ ,' Nina said as she pulled out her usual sleepwear of a t-shirt along with her bathrobe. She put together some things including Snape's remedies in a small basket and headed off to their bathroom.

'I'll take him then!' Andi shouted.

'Be my guest!' Nina hooted back.

When she came back from her shower the girls were still swooning and gossiping about lads from all the Houses in the near-dark. Just when it seemed the talk might finally die down so that she could get some much-needed sleep, Tasha and Cho had them all enthralled with inside scoop on some hot teachers, teaching assistants, and the illicit parties that were part of Hogwarts Underground Tradition. Nina didn't comment and only half-laughed from embarrassment at some of the more salacious tales as she settled down in her bed.

For some strange reason she felt almost – _relieved_ – that Professor Snape didn't figure in any  
of them. There were stories of Hogwarts girls who had had tried baiting him for dares and also to get him to change his mind about grades. Even stories of some boys as well. But unlike certain staff Snape had knocked them all back – and then was even more horrible to them as he publicly shamed them for being "dunderheaded fools". The general consensus was the only reason anyone outside of Slytherin passed his class was because the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress wouldn't allow him to flunk them.

'Everybody else will get annotations to their Potions Marks moving them up a grade or two, certified by Dumbledore and McGonagall,' Cho advised. 'It depends on how many people he actually tries to fail.'

'And it includes anyone that bastard really has it in for,' Tasha added. 'Even if you actually flunk you'll still end up getting an easy Pass.'

It struck Nina as bizarre.

She yawned and turned off the gas lamp on her bedside cupboard and then lay there listening to the other girls carry on for almost another two hours. Everyone finally settled down to sleep just before 3am, giving her the peace she needed to think. She reflected on her day – and especially the events of that evening.

Though she knew she shouldn't be, she was actually looking forward Potions class.


	3. Closer

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I'm borrowing, but I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

 _ **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of one such soul. It is a story about love, life, loss, and choices – and not having any regrets.

 **Features:** Pairings: Snape/OFC, Diggory/OFC, OMC/OFC. + GWeasley, HGranger, Malfoys, New Characters

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **"LIVE FOREVER" is the PREQUEL to "SALVATION".** I've had several variations of this story that I've tried to work with since 2008 and somehow it just never quite came together the way I wanted it to – and needed it to link back to "SALVATION"; the characters seemed to have other ideas. (I found out by accident that someone has uploaded TWO of the older versions I've had here [but deleted], one a mish-mash of several versions and both posted WITHOUT MY PERMISSION at fictionhunt. At least they linked back to my account here.) Also – I realised that elements of my last rewrite, though well-received, actually suits " _The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY"_ much better. ((The perils of thinking TOO MUCH about a story and second-guessing myself)).

If you read the first 9 chapters of "SALVATION" you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only STUDENT he ever loved – but with many surprises yet to be revealed in this part of their story. I've found my own gift of a character in Vampire Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape and his coven family. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

 **I'm playing with ages & School Years for the sake of this AU story. Hogwarts is close to the equivalent of British Muggle Key Stage 4 (Years 1-3: ages 14-16 – O.W.L.s) & Key Stage 5 (Years 4-7: ages 16-19+ N.E.W.T.S.). High School & Further Education. **

**WARNING: Slightly Underage Student through Adult OFC, Student/Teacher relationship, Older Men/Younger Woman. If that's not your thing, cool. It's my life experience so… *shrugs*. Dark, Violence.**

 _ **Rated M/R for language, situations, themes**_

 **Live Forever (REWRITE 2018)**

 **By NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 003: Closer**

Potions was proving to be extremely challenging and Nina was convinced she was going to fail. Most of what she'd heard about Professor Snape had sadly turned out to be true. The Ravenclaw hoped for a sign of the decent man who'd cared for and spent a lot of time with her that first night and was left disappointed more than once in class.

The Potions Master _really was_ the hardest teacher to please at Hogwarts.

The First Year Ravenclaws had Potions the final two periods of every Thursday afternoon and the second period of every Friday with the Hufflepuffs. No one was immune from barbed comments about their work and personal put-downs.

' _No wonder everybody hates him!'_ was the gist of every snarky comment and foul put-down about their despised Potions Master.

Things could always be worse, Nina kept reminding herself. Professor Snape seemed to have it in for Gryffindors in particular, given the never-ending tales on the Hogwarts gossip mill. If the rumours were true, a Gryffindork named Neville Longbottom seemed to be at the top of the Potions Master's shit list.

She supposed she was lucky to get by relatively unscathed compared to some even with her brewing messes.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

 _October_

The biggest thorn in Nina's side was turning out to be none other than the school's bumbling, stuttering, and very highly strung Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell.

She managed to cause trouble thanks to wearing a new bobble hat and fingerless gloves that matched her Ravenclaw House Robes made for her by Nana and not taking them off in class. Squaring off against Quirrell about it cost Ravenclaw five points. The next time he took ten and the time after that twenty.

Nina's stand-offs over her bobble hat and gloves were becoming the talk of the school. The other Houses thought it was hysterical and some students, like First Year Gryffindor Ron Weasley, speculated that she had to be "mental".

Quirrell lost his cool in spectacular fashion after Nina made a crack about him being full of himself and wearing a purple turban all the time even though he wasn't a Sikh or Muslim. Her caustic remarks questioning his nonsensical stories about being gifted with it from an African Prince who was grateful with Quirrell's help in getting rid of a zombie and pretentious cultural appropriation were the last straw.

The professor's mask slipped and his stutter vanished as he chewed her out in front of the class for ten minutes. He wrenched the offending items off himself and threw them across the room, taking forty points in the process.

Although excessive, he should have left it at that.

Quirrell thought he would add to Nina's misery by also giving her a week's detentions with Snape.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Snape couldn't believe it when Nina's name appeared on a list of students who'd been ordered to serve detention with him. Her brewing was far from being the best but if ever there was someone who was not inclined to be disruptive it was her.

At least that was most definitely the case with him. She'd proven to be as pleasant and thoughtful in his classroom as that first night where she was forced to endure more than her fair share of hours in his company.

The same was also true whenever he ran into her outside of it in the castle or the grounds. A quick remark from either would set them talking and as was their usual, time just got away from them.

Though he knew he shouldn't be, the Potions Master was actually looking forward to hearing what the Ravenclaw had to say for herself.

He usually did not bother to find out why students were sent to him – but _this_ … well _this was different_.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

' _You….what?_ ' The Potions Master said slowly, not quite believing the explanation he'd just been given.

'Professor Quirrell gave me a week's detentions with you because I made some observations on his cultural appropriation and ridiculous Defence Against The Dark Arts stories no one with half a brain and a little sense would believe,' Nina sighed as she stood in front of his desk in his office after her latest potions class.

'So _you_ don't believe _**him**_?'

'No, I don't. My grandparents met him when they were travelling last year and even they think he's a fool … a very dangerous one.'

' _Really?_ Did they say why?'

'Not exactly; the most they would say is that "curiosity killed the cat and some things are better left alone."

' _Interesting; very interesting indeed.'_

As always, Snape's expression was unreadable as he fell silent. He finally broke it muttering _"cultural appropriation"_ and then made a slight noise that prompting Nina to think that he was trying very hard not to laugh.

This caused the Ravenclaw to grin and then bite her lips trying not to laugh herself.

'I suppose I'm meant to punish you for such blatant disrespect of a Hogwarts teacher and undermining his authority in his classroom,' Snape sighed irritably. 'Strange that Quirrell didn't see fit to teach you a lesson himself as is his right to do.'

'Well you're horrible and detention with you would serve me right, so he told everyone within screaming distance; he was so mad he didn't stutter for a full ten minutes or so while he blew his stack.'

' _Oh did he?!'_

'Yes Sir, he did.'

'You can complain to your Head of House you know,' Snape said as he mentally filed away her comment about Quirrell's stutter. 'I have no doubt that he will have most of the points restored anyway.'

'So I've heard. What horrible things are you going to make me do then?'

'You aren't going to try and sweet-talk your way out of this at all? I'm sure Flitwick will decide the punishment exceeds the crime and get you out of it if you complain about how unfair this all is and how wretched I am like everyone else does.'

'I did the crime so I have to do the time, as my Grandfather would say.'

' _Very well then_. Next week; the Potions classroom at nine. But should you have a change of heart...'

'I won't,' Nina said as she turned away from the intensity of his gaze, trying to hide her shock at the unheard of get-out-of-jail-free card he seemed to be handing her.

' _You are quite the interesting one, Miss Angeni,'_ Snape muttered quietly to himself as he watched her leave via the potions classroom. _'Very interesting indeed.'_

 **XxxOOOxxX**

' _The student stores need replenishing and the cupboards could do with a thorough clean and re-organizing now that my orders have finally come in from the school's Apothecaries,'_ Snape said as he gestured at the stacks of large boxes in a far corner of the Potions Classroom the following Monday night. 'You can thank your comperes for the mess and the need to restock far sooner than should have been required.'

Nina stared at the huge stacks and diabolically messy cupboards and it felt as though her heart had dropped into her stomach. No way would she get all of that done and especially with it already being past her curfew.

' _A week is more than sufficient for this task, Miss Angeni.'_

'It is… thank you. That's it?'

'That will be all for now.'

 **XxxOOOxxX**

* * *

 _In a church, by the face_

 _He talks about the people going under_

 _Only child know_

 _A man decides after seventy years_

 _That what he goes there for is to unlock the door_

 _While those around him criticize and sleep_

 _And through a fractal on a breaking wall_

 _I see you my friend, and touch your face again_

 _Miracles will happen as we trip_

 _But we're never gonna survive, unless_

 _We get a little crazy_

 _No we're never gonna survive, unless_

 _We are a little crazy_

 _Crazy yellow people walking through my head_

 _One of them's got a gun, to shoot the other one_

 _And yet together they were friends at school_

 _Ohh, get it, get it, get it, get it no no_

 _If all were there when we first took the pill_

 _Then maybe, then maybe, then maybe, then maybe_

 _Miracles will happen as we speak_

 _But we're never gonna survive, unless_

 _We get a little crazy_

 _No we're never gonna survive, unless_

 _We are a little crazy_

 _No no, never survive, unless we get a little bit_

 _Oh darlin'_

 _In a sky full of people, only some want to fly_

 _Isn't that crazy_

 _In a world full of people, only some want to fly_

 _Isn't that crazy, crazy_

 _In a heaven of people there's only some who want to fly_

 _Ain't that crazy, oh babe, oh darlin'_

 _In a world full of people there's only some want to fly_

 _Isn't that crazy, isn't that crazy, isn't that crazy, isn't that crazy_

 _Oh, But we're never gonna survive, unless_

 _We get a little crazy_

 _No we're never gonna survive, unless_

 _We are a little crazy_

 _But we're never gonna survive, unless_

 _We get a little crazy_

 _No we're never gonna survive, unless_

 _We are a little crazy_

 _No, no we're never gonna survive, unless_

 _We get a little bit_

 _And then you see things_

 _The size of which you've never known before_

 _They'll break it_

 _Someday, only child know_

 _Them things_

 _The size of which you've never known before someday_

* * *

Nina got so carried away with singing while she worked that she failed to notice that Snape had returned from wherever he'd been when she arrived for her third night of detention. Her voice had grown steadily louder and she bopped to the beat in her head as she put away the last of the bottles and packages for the student stores.

The Potions Master had heard her singing as soon as he'd reached the Potions Corridor.

' _What the hell?'_ he'd muttered as he flew down the hall.

Detention with him was supposed to be especially horrible and there she was _**enjoying herself**_.

 **OOO**

' _ **Miss Angeni,'**_ came a low, decidedly bemused growl from across the room, disrupting her flow.

Nina shrieked and dropped the last of the packets she'd been holding.

'You claimed you _"wouldn't want to kill that mystique thing I'm obviously working"_ yet here you are doing exactly that,' the Potions Master said with a smirk as he picked up the precious parcels from the floor and handed them to her.

'Oh… sorry Sir. Music always helps me when I have to do things around the house and you weren't here so...'

Nina placed the items in the cupboard and then stepped back as Snape moved forward to check her progress.

" _Only a student well-acquainted with potions-making would know the most sensible way to keep ingredients organised," he thought to himself. "And she's done it in three days of detentions. Anyone else would have needed three weeks."_

'Your grandmother definitely taught you well,' he said aloud. '… which makes your difficulties with lab work all the more puzzling.'

The Ravenclaw didn't comment on the fact that he'd pretty much summed up her grandmother's biggest frustration with her.

'Anything else, Sir?'

' _Yes. My office tomorrow night at nine.'_

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Nina looked around the space that was Snape's private laboratory adjacent to his office the following night. In many ways it reminded her of her grandmother's and she supposed that anyone who was passionate about potions probably had much the same as soon as they could manage it.

Two walls were nearly filled with books from top to bottom. As her hand lightly brushed the spines of those nearest her, Nina understood why he kept his most precious resources hidden.

She also realised where he had to have gotten a good many of them.

'Moribund's only had one copy of this,' she sighed as she lingered over one fat tome. 'I wondered who the lucky duck was who finally bought it.'

'And what does a nice young lady like you know of Moribund's?'

'It's… a safe haven… of sorts… whenever I need it.'

Nina was still looking at the book which the school's Headmaster Albus Dumbledore most definitely wouldn't approve of and Snape was taken aback. He was so used to her openness with him that it was a shock to see her deliberately hiding behind her mane of curls and feel her mentally shutting down and distancing herself.

'What do you want me to do?' the Ravenclaw asked, disrupting his musing.

'These shelves and books are overdue for a good cleaning and I have more to add to them,' Snape answered. 'Once you have completed that you can do the other shelves (mind how you handle those jars) … and then you can help me with my own private potions stores. And as pleasant as your singing voice is, I will ask that you rein it in a bit – there is no need for the entire school to hear you, least of all anyone who might be skulking about like Filch and his blasted cat Mrs Norris.'

'OK Sir,' came Nina's quiet answer as she began taking books off the first shelf.

She still wouldn't look at him and it left an uneasy Snape with more questions.

The Potions Master retreated to his office with the door to his laboratory wide open and the heavy, almost soundproof oak door to the potions classroom closed and locked.

But there was no singing that night, just the sounds of a preoccupied Nina getting on with the tasks at hand.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Snape noted that Nina seemed to be back to her usual self even though serving detention was a waste of a Friday night. Of course she probably had more enjoyable things that she could be doing (if the rumours about Cedric Diggory's interest in her were true), but she didn't seem to be bothered about missing out on having fun as students usually were.

And she was still proving to be uncommonly discreet.

Students serving detentions with him always added to the gossip mill as quickly as soon as they'd served their time. They always made things sound a hundred times worse than they actually were, in his opinion.

 _But not Nina Angeni._

There hadn't been a single word said about Nina's detentions other the work had been exhausting and some reckoned that _"Quirrell had it in for her for showing him up to have gone as far as he did"_. Apparently he was even more shirty with her in his class after Flitwick had all of the excessive points deductions reversed and, rumour had it, blasted the thin-skinned fool for doing that to his own House.

 _What Snape wouldn't have given to have been a fly on the wall…_

Even the normally unflappable Deputy Headmistress had been gobsmacked. Professor McGonagall had no compunction about taking points off her Gryffindors for rule breaking and the like and assigning detentions – everyone knew it. But even _she'd_ never gone as far as Quirrell had.

' _Hah – he's only got a bee in his turban because the lass told him the truth just about everybody else has avoided!' Snape heard her comment to Flitwick and Madam Rosmerta over drinks at Rosmerta's nearly deserted pub, the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade the stormy Saturday before. 'It wasn't her place to say it and his classroom wasn't the right place to say it, but she wasn't wrong!'_

' _He always did have ideas well above his station,' Rosmerta tutted. 'And mincing around with that silly turban and cape doesn't do him any favours. Don't know why Dumbledore took him back – that so-called "leave of absence" to faff around the Continent like he's the next Gilderoy Lockhart was utter nonsense! And giving him the Defence Against The Dark Arts job when he's hardly up to it… gone to his head it has, if you ask me!'_

Snape hadn't commented as he kept his own counsel at a table nearby. He agreed with them – and he agreed with Nina Angeni's grandparents. As far as he was concerned Quirrell was a mediocre wizard _and_ a dangerous fool – a lethal combination. The general story had been that Quirrell had a brilliant mind and his disposition had been fine while he was reading books. That changed when the former Muggle Studies teacher took a year off to "get some first-hand experience" in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Supposed confrontations with vampires in Germany's Black Forest and a hag in Albania traumatised him and he hadn't been the same since, hence the stuttering and bumbling about. The school's Keeper of Keys and Grounds, a half-giant named Hagrid, was fond of joking that Quirrell had come back to Hogwarts "scared of the students and scared of his own subject".

Unlike the rest of the staff, the Potions Master didn't buy it.

Quirrell's treatment of Nina certainly contradicted that along with a few other things. As far the Potions Master was concerned Quirrell was definitely up to something and ought not to be trusted.

Snape felt confident he knew what that something was.

Unfortunately there wasn't much he could do about it except keep an eye on the sneak as best he could per Dumbledore's orders.

 **OOO**

Nina was as diligent with helping Snape sort out his personal storeroom as she'd been about everything else. They talked quietly as they worked, this time about music and books. They each managed to surprise the other with their likes and dislikes – and turned each other onto unknown favourites. Nina shocked her Potions Master by mentioning that she had a passion for DJing and had even brought her equipment with her, though she hadn't had the chance to get as much practice in as she would have liked.

Snape decided to avoid questioning her Moribund's, not wanting the pleasantness between them to end.

' _Professor… the Boomslang Skin and Lacewing Flies…'_ Nina called down to him from the ladder she was hanging onto, breaking his reverie.

'Only if you answer a question for me,' Snape said with a smirk.

' _Another one?_ Go on then,' Nina grinned.

'Name the potion these invaluable ingredients would be most needed for.'

'What do I get if I answer this one right?'

'Other than the satisfaction of being not being wrong yet again you cheeky madam?'

Nina gave him a cross look and Snape gave her one back.

' _Her Ladyship is displeased. What am I to do?'_

'Something from Honeyduke's would be nice since I'm not allowed into town yet.'

'Give me the correct answer to _that_ and I might have to consider buying you your own shop!'

'Polyjuice Potion!' Nina answered gleefully. _**'BAM!'**_

' _ **Impertinent girl!'**_ the Potions Master growled as he handed her the last of the items to put away.

'Giving you the right answer doesn't make me disrespectful!' Nina said as she jumped off the ladder.

She misjudged the distance and space but fortunately Snape broke her fall by catching her.

'Ha! Karma! Serves you right!' he said with a smirk as they held onto each other.

'So I deserve to break my neck and die because you still haven't managed to catch me out? _Nice._ '

'No; that's the last thing I would want for you, Miss Angeni,' Snape said quietly as he pulled away from her and opened the door.

He stepped into the dark corridor and Nina followed him out as the clocktower chimed eleven.

As he'd done every other night that week, the Potions Master escorted her to Ravenclaw Tower – taking the same circuitous route as that first night in September.

And as was their usual, he and Nina walked slowly and talked, savouring each other's company.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Professor Flitwick finally summoned Nina to a meeting and included Professor McGonagall.

The Deputy Headmistress expressly forbade her to wear anything other than the required Hogwarts Uniform and her House Robe during class hours after customary remarks about costing her House points over needless flouting of the rules.

Professor Flitwick's response was the last straw.

He looked at her with sadness and disappointment and quietly told her that she needed to stop the childish acting out.

'Knowing both of your parents as I do from their time here (and what I've heard and know of them since), I have no doubt that you have experienced difficulties in trying to keep your head above water,' he said. 'Be that as it may you have great prospects ahead of you because of your place here, Miss Angeni. I know that you are better than the behaviour you have exhibited so far; get on with living up to your potential. _Always remember that being here_ _ **is**_ _a privilege; one that most who covet it will never have._ '

Nina felt even more ashamed and promised her Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress that she would do whatever was necessary to make things right with Quirrell and their House.

To show that he meant business and would not play favourites, Professor Flitwick gave her another week of detentions with Snape, commenting that he expected to not have any more complaints about Nina's behaviour going forward.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

 _Hallowe'en_

Nina had been spotted coming out of the meeting with Flitwick and McGonagall so of course the news quickly hit the rumour mill like wildfire. Whatever was said to her had to have been really bad, the story went, because she looked like she wanted to crawl somewhere and die. Her housemates were happy that Flitwick had stepped in and reverse Quirrell's bogus points-taking, but they were still ticked off that her antics had cost them so much to start with and with a teacher from their own House – and let her know in no uncertain terms.

Quirrell wasn't exactly a favourite of anybody's – but he _was_ a Ravenclaw and deserved that respect.

Nina would have to claw herself out of the hole she'd dug herself into off her own back where their professor was concerned and she also needed to make up for the still high number of House points that she'd lost.

For the time being Nina Angeni was sent to Coventry.

And even once-keen golden boy Cedric Diggory was keeping his distance.

 **OOO**

The Hallowe'en Feast was something that Nina had been looking forward to, but now that it was here all she wanted was for it to be over.

From his vantage point at the teacher's tables Snape noticed that Nina barely ate as her Housemates and Roommates talked around her. Cho Chang and Terry Boot at least made a feeble attempt until Chang's brother distracted them.

Troubled, the Potions Master could only watch as she got up in silence and left the Great Hall.

 **OOO**

" _TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!_ _Thought you ought to know._ " Quirrell stuttered and shrieked as he tore into the Great Hall, running towards the Headmaster.

He seemingly passed out cold in the middle aisle.

There was nothing less than pandemonium as students jumped up from dessert screaming, running over him.

'SILENCE!' Dumbledore bellowed. 'Please do not panic! Now, Prefects will lead their House back to the dormitories, and teachers will follow me!'

Snape scowled as only he could and ducked out a rear door. He would follow the Headmaster, but only after making a quick detour.

He felt sure that the Defence Against The Dark Arts professor would make a quick recovery while everyone else was distracted – and would head to the now off-limits third floor.

 **OOO**

Snape was on his way to the dungeons when he was side-lined by a thundering commotion coming from the Girl's Bathroom on the first floor. He failed to hide his shock at seeing the troll knocked out cold on the floor of the destroyed bathroom and three of the most annoying Gryffindors he'd ever had to deal with as a teacher standing by it looking as gormless as ever. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Hogwarts' new celebrity Harry Potter had a lot of explaining to do.

Waiting to hear their excuses were none other than Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore – and now Quirrell.

Snape didn't buy Miss Granger's excuse that she thought she could handle the troll on her own and Potter and Weasley just happened to find their way there and saved her life.

Of course they ended up being rewarded with points for "sheer dumb luck" by the Deputy Headmistress after she'd deducted points for all three students disobeying orders.

 _Of course._

 **OOO**

A furious Snape was doing a final check of the dungeons before going to bed when he heard a low groan.

He made his way to the source of the noise and was horrified to see Nina Angeni on the cold slate floor with blood seeping from the back of her head near his office.

' _Blasted Quirrell!'_ he spat. _'I_ _ **know**_ _all of this has something to do with_ _ **you**_ _!'_

He scooped up the Ravenclaw and rushed her to the school's infirmary.

 **OOO**

Nina began to regain consciousness. Her vision was blurry but her hearing was still crystal clear.

" _Foolish girl!' came Madam Pomfrey's agitated voice. 'What on earth was she thinking of?!'_

' _As she'd left the feast before Quirrell's melodramatic entrance she was no doubt unaware of the danger we were all in,' McGonagall snapped._

' _This is my fault,' Professor Flitwick fretted. 'I told her to report to Professor Snape for detention as soon as the festivities were over. But no one expects to find a dungeon troll in the school's dungeons and especially with all the security protections in place we have this year!'_

' _I did say that Quirrell's most peculiar bit added of protection was not the best of ideas,' Snape said coldly. 'A pity I was not taken more seriously!'_

' _Well thanks to you the girl should be alright,' Madam Pomfrey conceded grudgingly._

' _ **Again!'**_ _came Snape's sarcastic reply._

' _Speaking of which, the young lady will recover all the faster these next few days with peace and quiet. Keeping her in isolation should do the trick and she'll be right as rain come Bonfire Night,' said Dumbledore. 'Severus, a word if you please before you call it a day.'_

 **OOO**

Nina shivered from coldness and began to squirm in bed.

' _Stupid, useless woman! Her patient manages to not get killed by a troll only to end up dead from hypothermia because of her criminal medical negligence!'_

The sounds of a window closing and a fire blazing up reached her as she struggled to open her eyes. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the firelight.

The Ravenclaw found herself looking up into the anxious face of her Potions Master.

' _Professor?'_ she moaned quietly.

' _Shhhh,'_ Snape whispered gently as he smoothed her fringe and some wayward curls off her face. 'It's the middle of the night and you need sleep. You lost quite a bit of blood.'

'Are you leaving?'

'I was only meant to check to see if there were any side effects of my intravenous healing potions, but I'll stay as long as you want me to.'

'I'm sorry for being so much trouble…'

'You have nothing to be sorry for. Now close your eyes and get some sleep. We'll talk when you are recovered.'

Snape fell silent as Nina slipped a hand into his and then did as she was told.

He would still be there anxiously watching over her when she next woke up.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

' _I'm telling you the way I heard it she's lucky to be alive!' Ron Weasley said emphatically as Nina walked into the Great Hall for breakfast when it was nearly over several days and passed by the Gryffindors. 'That troll almost killed her!'_

' _A bit weird that it knocked her out and didn't have her as a snack,' Hermione Granger commented. 'Trolls don't usually do either.'_

' _Maybe it wasn't hungry,' said Harry Potter._

' _Imagine almost being killed because of Snape!' Ron spat. 'The man's a murderer!'_

' _Oh don't be silly Ronald!' Hermione snapped. 'Dumbledore wouldn't have him on staff if that were true!'_

' _Well who else would let a dungeon troll into the dungeons then?!'_

Nina was about to march over the big-mouthed Gryffindorks and tell them off but was waylaid by none other than Cedric Diggory.

'Hey,' he said, looking sheepish as he touched her arm. 'Everything alright?'

'Fine,' she answered, snatching her arm away.

'Oh! Well that's good…you look great. Can't even tell anything happened.'

'Is there something you actually want?'

'Uh, no. I just thought I'd see how you are, is all…'

'Well isn't that a turn-up for the books after sending me to Coventry because of bullshit gossip. Supposedly you have your own mind but you're just like everyone else about ridiculous School and House rules so leave it out!'

Nina left Cedric standing in the centre isle looking stunned as she took her customary seat at the Ravenclaw tables.

' _Well damn!' somebody cackled loudly. 'That certainly took Sprout's favourite down a few notches! Makes a change for him!'_

' _Pfft – well she's not wrong!' somebody else commented as the embarrassed Hufflepuff took his seat._

'Welcome back!' Cho said brightly. 'Me and Terry tried to come see you but Pomfrey wouldn't allow it.'

'I was passed out most of the time so...'

Nina was saved from having to put up with more conversation she didn't want by the first warning bell of the day. She quickly made a sausage, egg, and cheese roll and ran off to the most secluded spot of the Library she'd found since they had the first two periods of the day free.

But Ron Weasley's comments about Professor Snape weighed heavily on her mind.

* * *

 _ **NOTE: The song is "Crazy" by Seal, his first chart-topper from 1991**_


	4. The Ravin' Raven

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I'm borrowing, but I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

 _ **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of one such soul. It is a story about love, life, loss, and choices – and not having any regrets.

 **Features:** Pairings: Snape/OFC, Diggory/OFC, OMC/OFC. + GWeasley, HGranger, Malfoys, New Characters

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **"LIVE FOREVER" is the PREQUEL to "SALVATION".** I've had several variations of this story that I've tried to work with since 2008 and somehow it just never quite came together the way I wanted it to – and needed it to link back to "SALVATION"; the characters seemed to have other ideas. (I found out by accident that someone has uploaded TWO of the older versions I've had here [but deleted], one a mish-mash of several versions and both posted WITHOUT MY PERMISSION at fictionhunt. At least they linked back to my account here.) Also – I realised that elements of my last rewrite, though well-received, actually suits " _The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY"_ much better. ((The perils of thinking TOO MUCH about a story and second-guessing myself)).

If you read the first 9 chapters of "SALVATION" you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only STUDENT he ever loved – but with many surprises yet to be revealed in this part of their story. I've found my own gift of a character in Vampire Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape and his coven family. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

 **I'm playing with ages & School Years for the sake of this AU story. Hogwarts is close to the equivalent of British Muggle Key Stage 4 (Years 1-3: ages 14-16 – O.W.L.s) & Key Stage 5 (Years 4-7: ages 16-19+ N.E.W.T.S.). High School & Further Education. **

**WARNING: Slightly Underage Student through Adult OFC, Student/Teacher relationship, Older Men/Younger Woman. If that's not your thing, cool. It's my life experience so… *shrugs*. Dark, Violence.**

 _ **Rated M/R for language, situations, themes**_

 **Live Forever (REWRITE 2018)**

 **By NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 004: The Ravin' Raven**

 _November_

Excitement was in the air at Hogwarts for her first Guy Fawkes Night and bonfire season, but Nina found it hard to care much about it. She sat on a snowy hill looking down at the bonfires dotting the grounds near the Hogwarts Greenhouses. All things considered she was very lucky – Flitwick and McGonagall had decided that sending notes home about her troubles would be a bit too much.

The Ravenclaw knew all too well that it would have made an already bad situation worse.

' _Miss Angeni,'_ came Snape's quiet voice from above. 'What on earth are you doing all the way out here, sitting in the dark and cold by yourself?'

'I just thought I'd be less trouble if I stayed out of everyone's way,' she answered as he sat down next to her on a long-forgotten rickety old bench.

'Technically you are out of bounds, _quite out of bounds_ , and I would be well within my rights to…'

Snape's voice trailed off as he realised the Ravenclaw was crying.

'Nina,' he said gently, using her given name for the first time. 'What's wrong?'

' _Everything is a mess… I didn't mean for it to go so far with Quirrell... Everybody hates me!'_

'I know your time here so far has been very hard for you, but believe me it will pass. It may not seem or feel like it but you are generally well-liked by a lot of the people who matter the most here, staff included. You can turn things around to work in your favour. Not everyone who has passed through these hallowed halls has been so fortunate.'

'What was it like for you?' Nina blurted out.

Taken aback, Snape blinked and thought for a moment before answering her.

'Difficult,' he said simply. _'Very difficult.'_

There was an easy silence between them as both stared at Hogwarts in the distance.

'I promised we would talk; no time like the present with the castle all to ourselves,' Snape said as he stood up. 'I could do with a hot drink instead of freezing to death out here. Come – no arguments.'

 **OOO**

Nina and Snape sat in his office by the roaring fire he'd lit. Their walk back to the castle had stirred their appetites so he'd requested bowls of chicken noodle soup with hot buttered bread and a refilling pot of Twinings Earl Grey tea with bergamot (a Muggle brand that he and Nina both liked) from the House Elf that who'd looked after his every need since he joined the staff 10 years ago.

The boisterous and overly solicitous House Elf entered and set everything up just the way his Master preferred. Once again Nina managed to surprise Snape by introducing herself and chatting to him, commenting that she hoped he was treated far better than the poor elf her parents had acquired. The uniform that was actually a Hogwarts tea-towel struck her as not enough especially with the worst of the winter weather coming soon.

'Well Miss; most of the other elfses likes it, but Potty thinks proper clothes would be a lot more fun!' the elf squeaked.

Snape was floored when Nina got down on her knees and measured the creature with her hands.

' _What on earth are you doing?'_ he demanded.

'Just trying to get an idea of what sizes he takes…'

The only response was a raised eyebrow as the Potions Master turned away to prepare their cups of tea.

'Will there be anything else, Master Severus Sir?'

'Miss Angeni?'

'No thank you,' Nina said with a big dimpled smile.

'That will be all Potty; good night.'

The elf looked at the Master's pretty Miss and giggled before disappearing with a faint _POP!_

'I do believe he's taken quite a shine to you,' Snape commented as he handed Nina the mug of tea he'd prepared. 'Not that I blame him.'

'Must be the offer of clothes,' she said blushing.

'You won him over as soon as you treated him with respect. Clothes are just an added bonus.'

The Potions Master paused.

' _You are really going to buy him some clothes?'_

'Oh Merlin no; I can't afford that. I'm going to make them. They can be a present.'

'You are quite a strange one, Nina Angeni.'

 **OOO**

'You need to be a lot more careful with Quirrell,' Snape advised after they'd eaten in silence for a while.

'That sounds like a serious warning,' Nina said carefully.

'Promise me that you will go above and beyond to be a model student from now on and especially where he is concerned.'

'You think he's dangerous too, don't you? Is it because of that troll?'

'No doubt you've heard what transpired after you left the feast?'

'That he came running into the Great Hall screaming about a troll in the dungeons and fainted? That's very odd for a Defence Against The Dark Arts expert, even one with his "experience".'

' _Indeed,'_ Snape said pointedly.

He looked at Nina and could tell that she was thinking.

'Nothing about him makes any sense… or that troll _supposedly_ knocking me out. But...'

'But what?'

'Nothing; I'm just thinking too much is all.'

'You most certainly are not. What is it?'

' _Professor…'_ Nina said, looking distressed.

She placed her bowl of soup on the small table next to them and hid her face in her hands.

'No need to spare my feelings, Nina,' Snape said as she stood up and walked over to his desk, leaning against it with her back to him. _'No one else does.'_

'I don't want to be like everyone else,' she sniffed as Snape walked over and stood behind her. 'I'm just so done with all these ridiculous school and House rules and gossip and big-mouthed Gryffindorks!'

'Ahh, let me guess: you've heard gossip about me,' he said.

There was no answer, just sounds that could only be interpreted as Nina trying desperately not to cry.

'… _and it's upset you …'_ Snape said slowly.

'I know you wouldn't do it!' Nina blurted out as she tried to blink back her tears. 'I know you wouldn't let a troll in here or try to hurt me!'

The Potions Master turned her around to face him and held her anguished tear-streaked face in his hands.

'I would _**never**_ do anything to deliberately put you in harm's way or hurt you! It was I who found you and it took restraint I did not know I had to not attend to things as I wanted to… to do as I should have! If I could act according to my own will, things would be very different indeed!'

Nina threw her arms around him and Snape did the only thing that felt right.

He held her.

 **OOO**

The Guy Fawkes celebration was still going strong with the entire student body allowed to stay up until eleven. Everyone was still making the most of the opportunity to stay outside for the bonfires, food, and fireworks; everyone except Nina and Snape.

'If Quirrell is so dangerous why is he here?' Nina whispered as they neared Ravenclaw Tower.

'That is down to the Headmaster,' Snape whispered back. 'Be that as it may, promise me that you will keep your distance and will not do anything to antagonise him further. Exams are not far away and he will be even more high strung, perish the thought. Your DADA marks are actually quite good from what I understand; just keep that brilliant mind of yours focused on your work and don't challenge him.'

'You think I have a brilliant mind? _Really?_ '

'As it so happens I do, _really_. Your research papers and essays are quite remarkable and most of the other professors agree including the Deputy Headmistress and your Head of House so there is no bias on my part I can assure you.'

'Bias?'

'You know full well what that means, Miss Angeni – and understand what it means for me… _for us_.'

They fell back to being quiet as they reached their destination.

'I guess I better go up,' Nina whispered.

'I am still waiting for your promise.'

'I solemnly swear that I will behave myself and stay out of Quirrell's way.'

'Have a good rest of the night,' Snape said as he stepped back. 'Sleep well.'

'You too,' she sighed before turning around and racing up the stairs.

Preoccupied with the events of that night, neither of them would get much sleep.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

 _Early December_

In addition to the embarrassment she'd caused herself with the professors, there was also the not-so-small matter of Nina's Potions marks. Some were surprise practical tests so didn't count as much as research papers and final brewing exams, but they still mattered.

It didn't make sense to Professor Flitwick because she was exceeding expectations so far in just about every other class – the conflict with Quirrell and the nonsense over her clothes notwithstanding.

She was well on her way to achieving Outstanding marks and could eventually tie Gryffindor's Hermione Granger for the highest grades in their Year and be rewarded with school awards if she got to grips with whatever the problem was.

There was still plenty of time to make up for it, but only if she swallowed her formidable pride and asked for help.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Professor Snape was the only teacher to not have assistants – so there was no one to go to for help but him. He was a control freak and territorial about anything he considered to be part of his domain.

Despite Flitwick's encouragement to talk to Snape about extra tutoring, Nina didn't want to trouble him any more than she'd already done.

No, she would have to claw herself out of the hole she'd dug herself into off her own back where her Potions marks was concerned.

She also needed to make up for the House points that she'd lost.

Fortunately the way back into the good graces of her Housemates was easy once she realised the distinct advantage she had in making it possible.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

' _Are you for real?'_ fellow First Year Ravenclaw Terry Boot whispered, looking at Nina with bug eyes as they sat together on one of the tower balconies in the freezing cold so that he could sneak a cigarette.

Nina had just confirmed that the rumour he'd heard was true – she'd arranged something Muggles called a "Rave" in one of the many disused parts of Hogwarts, an all-night dance party for the House that weekend. She would DJ and drinks and nibbles were on offer since she was now on good terms with the Hogwarts House Elves.

And it was happening with their Prefects' support – which why Leon and Rosemarie had strongly suggested that nobody go home that weekend if they could help it. It was on Saturday night, after all, and their time was their own on the weekends. Anyone still around who hadn't gone home usually took breakfast and lunch in their dormitories. This was as true for the other Houses as it was for Ravenclaw – so everyone was guaranteed a nice long lie-in to recover with the professors and other staff being none the wiser.

'If I'm lyin', I'm dyin',' Nina replied as she handed him a piece of parchment. 'You've got five minutes to memorise that before it self-destructs.'

Terry cackled as he read the parchment and then turned it this way and that. Part of it was a map marking the way from Ravenclaw Tower to the secret location of the party. The bolded note at the bottom pointed out that it was a fool-proof plan but just in case someone did something silly and got caught – they were to take their punishment without grassing anyone else up. Flitwick always had their backs where Hogwarts Underground Tradition was concerned, and would see to it that they weren't expelled. Not to mention that Dumbledore and McGonagall would do a bit of blustering, but expulsions and wand-snappings were reserved for far more serious business and generally went through the Ministry.

In fact, both were quite rare.

'All is forgiven, Mate,' he said, giving her a high-five as it burst into a puff of smoke and disintegrated. 'You are a bloody genius!'

'Let's call it even once we actually pull this off…'

'Umm Nina… can I talk to you about something… about the party, I mean.'

'Sure…'

'D'you think they'd mind if… well…' he spluttered as he looked down at his feet.

He was obviously worried about whatever it was… but it was hard to figure out what it might be because he avoided looking her in the eyes.

' _I… was wondering if… well … d'you think it's … OK … if I dress up?'_ he stammered.

'I don't see why anyone should mind you dressing up for a party; I'm certainly not coming in my uniform.'

'I'm not talking about Fancy Dress… you know… costumes and things…'

'I'm sorry but I really don't understand…'

'What I meant was… Well… It's just that … Umm… _I like…girl's things…sometimes_.'

There was a moment of tense silence that felt like forever to the trembling Ravenclaw.

'Ohhh, ohhh I seeeeee,' Nina spluttered as she finally clocked the implications behind Terry's dilemma. 'Well it's an honour that you trust me with this Terry, it really is. Sorry for a ridiculous question but I just want to be sure that I understand and don't end up saying something horribly ignorant… '

'You can ask me anything – no problem!' Terry said quickly, looking very relieved.

'So in terms of gender… like how do you define yourself in the conventional sense?'

'Well for me I guess the closest right now is what Muggles refer to as Gender Fluid… I have days where I don't mind looking like the usual lad… but I also have days where I like to be full-on girl… and days where I do both; I might start out doing my usual boy but then go full on girl, like for this party, or the opposite.'

'Wow… does anyone else know about this?'

'Just Professor McGonagall and Flitty. I'm trying to work up the courage to be more open about who I really am and they've been really supportive, actually.'

'Your family?'

'My mum realised it before I did and finally brought it up a couple of years ago… Dad; well he struggles but it's not as bad as Muggles I know in the same situation. At least I'm still welcome at home and I don't have to entirely pretend that I'm not who I am, thank Merlin.'

'So… what's dating like then?'

'I've tried to like girls for my father's sake but…I just don't.'

Terry looked so lost and sad it broke Nina's heart.

'You took a huge risk telling me,' she said gently.

'You're pretty open-minded about things and I actually love it that you try to be true to yourself no matter what. I wish I had it in me to do that. It's hard having to play up being a bone straight lad perving over girls when that's not who I really am.'

'You've spent way too much time around the wrong kinds of Muggles and Wizards, Terry I swear. But I see the sense in getting the lay of the land here first since this is so new to us,' Nina commented. 'So much stuff that's a problem for Muggles just isn't for wizards and it's a lot to get used to. I've been called every vile Muggle insult there is for somebody like me who isn't White, including things that don't actually apply, and I haven't had that at all here or in Diagon Alley. I'm not allowing myself to get too comfortable though, because in the end that world is still out there and we have to deal with it, like it or not.'

'Yeah,' Terry sighed. 'Sometimes I wish there was just one country for wizarding folks only and then I wouldn't have to watch my back so much… it's been hard to shake that. My Dad has Muggle friends he plays golf and footie with at his country club and of course they can't know about us, so he thinks a lot more than he should about what they'll think when they see me in girl mode or if they see me with a lad and Merlin forbid if they see me in girl mode getting it on with a lad at one of their socials since I'm not that feminine-looking...'

'Your father belongs to a Muggle country club?! Good grief! That aside, the problem with "wizarding folks only" are the blood and class prejudices and then there's the hatred of non-Humans – vampires barely get a pass as Beings as it is but werewolves and house elves are really treated like garbage. So it's either six of one or six of the other, as my grandmother always says. My grandparents keep telling me not to forget we've had a few major wars over this stuff and even the founding of Hogwarts couldn't escape wizarding bigotry… and it's not just Slytherin either, it's all the Houses even down to the Sorting.'

'My mother says pretty much the same, to be fair. She keeps saying that neither world is perfect but I do have a lot more privilege in this one what with being a Pureblood and coming from a high profile family and all.'

'Exactly; you haven't had any of the usual First Year hassle from the Seniors because your privileges with your Blood Status and your family lineage and wealth protect you… a former Minister of Magic… a Founder of that magical school in America… and your family is well connected and very respected. None of that should matter but it does.

'But whatever; if any of the Muggleborns here get a cramp in their ass about you then they'll have to get over it and wise up fast. I'll put the word out that nobody should need reminding that my rave is a safe space like the rest of the school, but it is and everyone is encouraged to come as who they really are. So if you feel like girl mode that night then so be it. I don't think you'll be the only one who isn't as "boringly straight as a board" (as the old saying goes), but if anybody decides they have a problem then they can get the fuck out and better pray I don't hex their ass into the next millennium.'

'You what?!' Terry gasped, trying not to laugh. _'Really?!'_

'I'm the one throwing the party so yeah. What I say goes and there won't be any of that Muggle bullshit at my party. I'm not having it!'

'Man… if there's ever anything I can do for you (besides not get on your bad side)…'

'You don't owe me a thing. Just try to relax and have a great time. I think all of us will be happy to finally let it all hang out socially… we need a break around here… I know I do.'

 **XxxOOOxxX**

The Ravenclaws couldn't believe it as they filed into the space Nina had specially selected for the party. The centuries-old domed marble ceiling was painted in a manner that strongly suggested Michelangelo, for anyone who cared about such things, with tiny pin-lights outlining certain details.

The space was awash in an eerie blue and purple light accented with colourful strategically placed blinking fairy lights, glittering silver disco balls, and purple, blue, and white strobes. Tables were placed against the walls heaving with drinks and snack foods as promised.

'Well don't just stand their gawping!' Nina shouted through her microphone at the area she'd staked out for her DJ set-up. 'Time to party!'

She kicked off her first-ever set at Hogwarts with a blistering tune no one had ever heard before called _"(I Wanna Give You) Devotion"_ by a Muggle dance group called Nomad. It sounded like it had been recorded live at a concert.

Nina alternately speed-rapped and sang over the anthem as the lights changed to the beat of the music.

'I don't know how she managed this but you have to admit the girl's got style!' Leon shouted as the girl herself stalked the dancefloor telling them _"I wanna give you devotion"…_ and that she would entertain them with _"total dedication and a lot of devotion"_.

 **OOO**

A few hours had passed and the fear of getting caught was far from anyone's mind.

Terry found a moment to talk to Nina privately.

' _You were SO right! Thank you for doing this… it's bloody amazing!'_ she cried as she looked around, still surprised at their Housemates who were letting it all hang out without a care in the world, including the Quidditch jocks.

'Glad I could help. You're smoking hot so no more crying or you'll ruin that fabulous makeup!'

'Umm so what do you think of Leon? As a far as guys go?'

'He's a really decent lad; go for it and good luck,' Nina said with a big grin

'You reckon? He's so vanilla though. And I know for a fact that he's never gone out with anybody like me before.'

'We can't help who we fall for Terry; I think it says a lot that he's genuinely keeping an open mind and not giving a fuck what any of the Muggleborns might think. Take your time… get to know him… and see what happens…. At least in this world you won't get the hassle you would if we were all Muggles.'

'Go me… I might actually manage to pull an Upperclassman!'

'And a Prefect… a cute one at that; just saying mate…'

 **OOO**

"YOOOOO THIS SHIT IS TIGHT!" a Seventh Year shouted as another Muggle group called Jacksons told everybody _"let's dance; let's shout; shake your body down to the ground!"_ in an extended version of the tune.

The room began to heat up and vibrate with dancing, bumping, grinding, shouting students as Nina sang over the record with the lead singer and danced on the table next to her turntables. It would be Dawn soon and nobody cared.

" _Let's dance; let's shout; shake your body down to the ground!"_

Leon and Terry jumped on another, copying her moves as they tried to keep up.

Because he was not known for being so uncontrollably enthusiastic even with supporting other illicit activities, the room erupted at the sight of one of Hogwarts' most esteemed Prefects losing it with Terry Boot as they shook their butts next to their newly crowned House DJ who would forevermore be known as _"The Ravin Raven"_ after this caper.


	5. Doors Closing and Opening

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I'm borrowing, but I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

 _ **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life, loss, and choices – and not having any regrets.

 **Features:** Pairings: Snape/OFC, Diggory/OFC, OMC/OFC. + GWeasley, HGranger, Malfoys, New Characters

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **"LIVE FOREVER" is the PREQUEL to "SALVATION".** I've had several variations of this story that I've tried to work with since 2008 and somehow it just never quite came together the way I wanted it to – and needed it to link back to "SALVATION"; the characters seemed to have other ideas. (I found out by accident that someone has uploaded TWO of the older versions I've had here [but deleted], one a mish-mash of several versions and both posted WITHOUT MY PERMISSION at fictionhunt. At least they linked back to my account here.) Also – I realised that elements of my last rewrite, though well-received, actually suits " _The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY"_ much better. ((The perils of thinking TOO MUCH about a story and second-guessing myself)).

If you read the first 9 chapters of "SALVATION" you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only STUDENT he ever loved – but with many surprises yet to be revealed in this part of their story. I've found my own gift of a character in Vampire Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape and his coven family. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

 **I'm playing with ages & School Years for the sake of this AU story. Hogwarts is close to the equivalent of British Muggle Key Stage 4 (Years 1-3: ages 14-16 – O.W.L.s) & Key Stage 5 (Years 4-7: ages 16-19+ N.E.W.T.S.). High School & Further Education. **

**WARNING: Slightly Underage Student through Adult OFC, Student/Teacher relationship, Older Men/Younger Woman. If that's not your thing, cool. It's my life experience so… *shrugs*. Dark, Violence.**

 _ **Rated M/R for language, situations, themes**_

 **Live Forever (REWRITE 2018)**

 **By NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 005: Doors Closing and Opening**

' _Are you fucking serious?'_ George Weasley whispered to fellow Gryffindor Lee Jordan the following Monday just before dinner. They were huddled with George's twin Fred in the Great Hall out of earshot of the twins' elder brother Percy, the stuffy twat who was one of their House Prefects.

' _Yes I fucking am!_ Aaron Lemieux said that everyone was free to just be themselves and they were AT IT HARD ALL NIGHT! He said the girl has mad skills AND they didn't get back to Ravenclaw until just. before. dawn! I would have paid good money to be in on that!'

The Gryffindor lads looked over at the Ravenclaw tables in shock and envy as Nina walked in. She shimmied down the aisle towards her House tables quietly singing _"Let's dance; let's shout; shake your body down to the ground!"_

The Ravenclaws whooped and banged their tables as she broke into a moonwalk followed by a spin where she fell over laughing.

" _Let's dance; let's shout; shake your body down to the ground!"_ she began again, much louder this time as she picked herself up and danced some more.

" _Oi that's one of my jams there!'_ a First Year Gryffindor named Seamus Finnegan shouted as he joined her, beating out a very tempted but decidedly reserved Cedric Diggory.

Nina and Seamus broke out into reasonable approximations of some of Michael Jackson's signature moves and squeaks as they sang. Seamus was a Half-Blood and quite passionate for Muggle music, something that greatly relieved his Muggle father who still hadn't quite recovered from the shock of his wife turning out to be a witch and their only child a wizard. Ma Finnegan never had the privilege of being offered a place at Hogwarts so was doubly proud of her son and so was her husband.

'Oh my God she's going to get us all in big trouble!" Hermione Granger squeaked as two Slytherins, Matty Shacklebolt and Blaise Zabini, lost it at their own House tables along with some others.

Percy, being the uptight jerk that everyone knew he was, began to protest the unseemly sight of a large number of students throughout the Great Hall now behaving in a shameful manner.

'EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET OR ELSE I WILL START TAKING POINTS AND ASSIGNING DETENTIONS!' he shouted to no avail. 'PREFECT CHANG WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH BOOT?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SETTING A GOOD EXAMPLE!'

The Twins shoved him down into his seat, kicking off an argument.

'For Merlin's sake can't we have a little fun for a change?' Fred huffed at their elder brother. 'Nothing ever happens around here except classes and the usual boring clubs! No dances, no parties – NOTHING! Even **Durmstrang** cuts loose – they have all kinds of socials EVERY MONTH!'

'Yeah – that!' Lee said emphatically as Seamus and Nina sang even louder.

" _Let's dance; let's shout; shake your body down to the ground! Down, down, down, down, down! Dance! Dance, Shout!"_

There was only one thing that could totally destroy Nina's triumphant jubilation…

… and that thing swooped over to her having seen enough after entering the Great Hall unnoticed along with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick – and Snape. He stood there looking annoyed as she jammed in time to the music in her head.

Seamus had finally clocked the newest arrivals and scuttled back to his place at the Gryffindor tables just as Quirrell began to stalk his prey.

'OI TEACHERS!' a few people shouted, bringing them all down to earth with a crashing thud.

' **Miss. Angeni…'** Quirrell hissed the Ravenclaw moonwalked backwards smack into him. _'Of. Course.'_

"… _shake your body down to the ground!"_ the Ravenclaw finished as she turned around and backed away.

The smile on her face dropped as her voice ebbed away; Professor Quirrell looked like he wanted to throttle her.

Flitwick, Dumbledore, and even McGonagall looked highly amused.

Snape was alarmed, but didn't let it show.

'Oh shit she's really done it now!' someone muttered quietly near the other professors. 'He's so petty he'll give her detentions for the rest of the Year!'

'Miss Angeni,' Flitwick squeaked, trying to collect himself and look very serious. 'What is going on here?'

'Uh… well… I was in such a good mood thinking how great it would be if we actually had dances and things like the other wizarding schools do I got a little carried away'.

'It would seem that most of the school is in agreement,' Flitwick chortled.

Quirrell's turbaned head whipped around and he looked at his colleague in disbelief.

'If somebody has to be punished then let it stick with me, Professor. I was the one who came in here trying to find more to enjoy about school life than keeping my head in a book all the time and get over being a problem,' Nina said firmly. 'And I just want to make things up to everyone for being such a bother about my hat and things… so could we have a party, Sir? A proper party for the whole school with music and food and decorations and whatnot after exams? Like say before we break for Christmas?'

Hermione Granger looked like she was going to faint and it was everything Nina could do to not laugh.

'While I concede that there is a time and place for everything,' Dumbledore began, his blue eyes twinkling merrily as he peered over his half-moon glasses. 'I cannot fault you for daring to be in such good spirits after a rather difficult period settling in and for having such a splendid idea!

'No harm was done and I daresay I hope I never live to see a day where anyone honestly believes that taking points and awarding detentions for something so marvellous as a student finding their place in our little community by helping others feel happy enough to find some school spirit is a good thing!'

'Inter-house cooperation is important and dances have their place in the order of things; in centuries past Hogwarts had more than its fair share of them and other amusements,' added Professor McGonagall. 'I think a bit of lively dancing and music would do us all more than bit of good. A Christmas Party would very grand indeed. And if all goes well we are happy to consider regular events.'

Quirrell opened his mouth as though to speak but instead stormed to his place at High Table as most of the other teachers voiced their agreement. He glared at the room, veins pulsing dangerously at his temples as most of the students broke out in cheering.

The rest of the staff took their places and amidst much chattering.

As always, Snape was subdued.

The Slytherins didn't know what to think, but were astute enough to realise their Head of House was processing the reality that they were to finally take their place in the modern era. There were those who put on a great show of not caring a jot about this latest development in everyone's favour (Pansy Parkinson more than any of them); but deep down where it counted, even a few of the most outwardly taciturn amongst them couldn't help but feel excited for a change, like Draco Malfoy and his French cousin Riyo Delahaye.

 _And they all had Nina Angeni to thank for it._

 **OOO**

The Potions Master didn't speak much during meals unless he absolutely had to. He learned a lot about his colleagues just by listening in on their conversations. Quirrell was sat between he and the Headmaster and their conversation was proving to be quite illuminating.

' _H-Headmaster – I m-must say that I do f-feel it is h-highly inap-p-p-propriate that M-m-miss Angeni is being r-rewarded for b-b-bad b-b-behaviour. C-c-carrying on l-l-like a b-bull in a ch-ch-china shop! Sh-she d-d-deliberately r-r-ran into m-m-me!'_

' _Miss Angeni has had a somewhat troubled upbringing,' Dumbledore explained. '…she's gone through a great deal just to be able to take her rightful place amongst us. It's no excuse, I know; but it does go some way in helping to understand why she is so strong-willed and determined to be true to herself. However – she's been made to understand the errors of her ways here so far by Professors Flitwick and McGonagall and is finally finding her feet._

' _Now that being said; Miss Angeni's back was turned to us and rather than leave it to her Head of House or even the Deputy Headmistress,_ _ **you**_ _made it a point to go over to her thereby putting yourself in her way. It's clear that you have lingering resentment about the situation and I must insist that you let it go for her sake and your own.'_

' _Sh-sh-she n-n-needs to know her p-p-place and…'_

' _Now correct me if I am wrong, but Miss Angeni has unreservedly apologised to you?'_

' _Y-y-yes,' Quirrell answered resentfully._

' _And her behaviour has been beyond reproach as of late, yes?'_

' _Well… y-y-yes.'_

' _And her marks are actually quite good for your class, are they not?'_

' _Sh-sh-she's one of the b-b-best in the Y-y-year,' Quirrell admitted grudgingly._

' _And despite her troubles and the many punishments she's had to undertake on your order, not once has she failed to do the work expected of her, and on time, and to your satisfaction?'_

' _N-n-no, she has-hasn't.'_

' _And neither has she asked for an extension or exception to be made for her owing to the excessive amount of punishments she's had to undertake for your satisfaction?'_

' _No, she h-h-hasn't, Head-m-m-master.'_

' _And not once has she complained about the nature of the work et cetera?'_

' _N-n-no, she has-hasn't t-t-to m-my knowledge.'_

' _ **Unlike yourself, Quirinus.'**_

' _I beg your pardon, Headmaster?!'_

' _It would serve you well to remember my consideration and accommodation of your needs over the years which have always been extremely personal in nature, not least of which was your inconvenient extended leave of absence – and with full pay._

' _Miss Angeni was not alone with her merry little frolic earlier. If she is to be punished then so too must most of the student body who made merry with her. And you will also have to take it up with her Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress, both of whom (need I remind you), accepted Miss Angeni's apology and explanation and who were in full agreement with me about the festivities in full view of everyone here._

' _And Quirinus – it would be up to YOU to explain to the student body why you decided their party should be cancelled and detentions served in the run up to the end-of-term exams and Christmas Holiday. And YOU will have to see to it on your own; I will have no one else lumbered with this.'_

 _There was no comment._

' _Well now – we agree that the matter is resolved,' Dumbledore said evenly. 'I don't expect to have to intervene in further conflicts between yourself and Miss Angeni because there will not be any. We all have far more important things to be concerned with, as you well know.'_

Quirrell was well and truly silenced and Snape restrained a triumphant smirk.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

 _The night before Christmas Break_

'Oh come now Quirinus, be reasonable!' Professor McGonagall snapped. 'I can't remember the last time the students were so happy to actually still be here instead of being in a hurry to get home for the Holidays! Look at them!'

'All this un-n-n-n-necessary c-c-cavorting,' Quirrell spat as Nina turned her decks over to Seamus and Lee who promptly segued from high energy dance music to something a lot slower. 'It's n-n-nothing but t-t-trouble!'

' _It's time for the Hogwarts Quiet Storm,'_ Seamus announced. _'Don't be shy; grab yourselves a partner…'_

'Excuse me, Professor McGonagall,' said Roger Davies as he bowed low. 'Would you do me the honour of dancing with me please?'

'Ooooh!' The Deputy Headmistress said, looking genuinely surprised as she blushed bright red. 'I daresay one of these lovely young ladies must be wanting a partner Mr. Davies, no?'

'It's not them I want to dance with right now.'

'I would be delighted Mr. Davies, very delighted indeed!' McGonagall chirruped, taking hold of Davies' arm. 'Now if you'll just lead the way…'

Quirrell sulked in the corner of the room he was meant to keep an eye on as the rather tall and very handsome blonde-haired, blue-eyed Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain led Professor McGonagall to the dancefloor and then held her close as the lights dimmed.

 **OOO**

Snape took one last turn around the Great Hall, not quite believing what he was seeing.

' _Dayum, she seriously pulled – the old bag!' he heard Pansy Parkinson snark. 'His grades must really suck to be that desperate! Not such a hotshot brainiac Ravenclaw after all then!'_

' _He's so fine who cares how smart he is? He doesn't need to be but he is, so deal with it,' her House and dormitory mate Millicent Bullstrode sighed. 'If you want him so bad then go after him yourself and good luck with that. Or bother somebody else. But just leave it out for one night so we can have a good time for a change!'_

' _He only asked her to dance because all the teachers are… well just about all of teachers are… and there's no harm in it. Everybody knows McGonagall is as super straight as they come,' Blaise Zabini, another First Year Slytherin, barked. 'Stop being such a bitch about everyone and everything because you don't stand a snowball's chance in Muggle Hell of anything serious with Draco.'_

That kicked off yet another argument and Snape rolled his eyes.

He was not in the mood to put up with more dunderheaded foolishness and especially from his own House.

He'd already outstayed his allotted time and so made his getaway.

 **OOO**

Snape supposed that of course Nina would want to make the most of her party after everything she'd gone through; he wouldn't begrudge her that. But he wouldn't have minded sparing her from the silly dunderheaded fools sucking up to her after giving her the cold shoulder a good part of the term.

He'd watched with interest as she'd knocked back pretty boy Cedric Diggory again to the horror of her dormitory mates and some of the other girls. Diggory had been making a show of himself with one of the biggest social climbers in his year, no doubt trying to make Nina jealous. But she wasn't having it and told him about himself before storming off. Those who witnessed it thought she was cutting off her nose to spite her face, but Nina made it clear that it was about her dignity and self-respect.

The Potions Master understood that – wanting to have someone who was always solidly in one's corner rather than only when it only suited them and who would never play with one's affections. A real friend wouldn't do that no matter what the circumstances were.

Suppressed memories threatened to surface …

… And his heart ached.

 **OOO**

' _I got laid – seriously laid!'_ Andi cackled as she bounced into the room, waking Nina up.

'Well you did threaten to do just that,' Nina snorted sleepily.

Silently she cursed herself. All she wanted now were her own dreams again. There would be no chance of it until her roommate shut up and went to sleep.

'Don't you want to know who?'

'It's none of my business really. I guess it's just a shag though since you aren't keeping it private.'

' _Ackles!'_

' **Do what?!'**

'You heard me!'

' _Ackles_ … as in _Greenhouse Assistant_ Ackles? Wow!' Nina spluttered, genuinely surprised.

Everyone knew Andi had the hots for Roger Davies. If this was her way of making him jealous then she'd just made a huge mistake. Nina wasn't going to be the one to point out the obvious, however.

'He can shag for England, let me tell you! I only came back so soon because I'm so damn sore!'

'I don't need the details, thanks.'

Mercifully Tasha and Cho returned for the night with Rose following right after them and all three had the same reaction that Nina did when Andi told them the news.

'But Roger… _nevermind_. Whatever floats your boat Dear,' Tasha gasped. 'Err Nina, I think a certain someone was wondering where you'd disappeared to. I told him that you'd probably gone back to the dorm. I had other things to occupy myself with so didn't want to get into it too deep with him.'

'Well it's none of his business since he was bumping and grinding on Sarah Withnail. Anyway; I take you hooked up too?'

'Let's just say I had a bit of fun two times over with a dishy Slytherin. You know, that House really has an unfair rep…'

'TWO?! AT THE SAME TIME?!' Nina spluttered.

'Two as in we managed to get two rounds of a bit of fun in the boathouse, nothing serious.'

'Whatever _"fun"_ means I guess…'

'Of course **you** were hidden away with your head stuck in a book, Angeni. _Honestly_ … spending most of the night on those… _things_ … plus bringing a book… so fucking sad!' Rose snorted. 'Even that know-in-all Gryffindork bookworm Hermione Granger managed to not be that pathetic!'

'The dance was for everybody else, not me,' Nina snorted. '…and I'm happy with my decks and my books, _Dear_.'

'Well Cedric Diggory won't wait forever; he could have gotten laid ten times over tonight if he'd wanted it,' Rose continued. 'Don't come crying to us when it dries up and he moves on!'

' _I really don't give a fuck. If you think you can get him then go for it and good luck to you.'_

'For goodness sake just drop it Rose! We were having such a good night!' Cho advised as Nina made a face and closed the curtains around her bed. 'Maybe if you spent less time sticking your nose into other people's business you might get some genuine interest yourself instead of propping up walls all night!'

Nina was grateful her curtains were closed as she pretended to be asleep again while her roommates carried on arguing. It was a relief to hear that Cho hadn't done anything but enjoy herself dancing and wasn't going to give into the teasing about it from the others.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Ravenclaw Tower was a blur of activity as Nina and her Housemates prepared to leave for the extended Christmas Break. She woke up later than planned at eight. It was a rush to get showered, dressed in comfortable warm clothes for the freezing weather, and finish packing the last of the things she'd decided to take home with her. Then it was a mad dash to the Great Hall in her favourite purple winter bobble hat with strings and matching gloves for a quick breakfast before the departure to Hogsmeade Station for the long ride to London.

Nina noticed Professor Snape at the staff tables doing his usual dour best to block out the boisterousness of the student body and barely bothering with the food in front of him. It seemed like no sooner had the Ravenclaw sat down than Professor McGonagall announced that everyone who was going home for the holidays needed to get ready to head out to the horseless carriages waiting at the school gates.

There was a last flurry of goodbyes and Merry Christmases and Professor Flitwick called for Nina to come to the staff tables. Her brown eyes met Snape's black ones as she made her way up the dais steps.

Professor Flitwick wished her well and made her promise to keep up the good progress she'd made lately in her classroom behaviour.

'Pinky swear, Sir,' Nina said with a big dimpled smile. 'I've had enough trouble to last me a lifetime…'

Her Head of House laughed loudly as they linked pinkies and shook on it.

Professor McGonagall made her final call and Nina raced back to the Ravenclaw tables.

'Want to ride to the station and sit together on the train?' Cho asked, holding up Nina's purple wool coat. '…me, you and Tasha… Andi and Rose are doing their own thing.'

'Fine by me,' Nina snorted. 'I get enough of those two in the dorm without six hours of torture.'

Snape stayed long enough to watch the Ravenclaws leave.

He was rewarded as Nina turned around and locked eyes with his as she and Chang waved goodbye to Flitwick.


	6. Cokeworth

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I'm borrowing, but I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

 _ **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life, loss, and choices – and not having any regrets.

 **Features:** Pairings: Snape/OFC, Diggory/OFC, OMC/OFC. + GWeasley, HGranger, Malfoys, New Characters

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **"LIVE FOREVER" is the PREQUEL to "SALVATION".** I've had several variations of this story that I've tried to work with since 2008 and somehow it just never quite came together the way I wanted it to – and needed it to link back to "SALVATION"; the characters seemed to have other ideas. (I found out by accident that someone has uploaded TWO of the older versions I've had here [but deleted], one a mish-mash of several versions and both posted WITHOUT MY PERMISSION at fictionhunt. At least they linked back to my account here.) Also – I realised that elements of my last rewrite, though well-received, actually suits " _The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY"_ much better. ((The perils of thinking TOO MUCH about a story and second-guessing myself)).

If you read the first 9 chapters of "SALVATION" you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only STUDENT he ever loved – but with many surprises yet to be revealed in this part of their story. I've found my own gift of a character in Vampire Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape and his coven family. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

 **I'm playing with ages & School Years for the sake of this AU story. Hogwarts is close to the equivalent of British Muggle Key Stage 4 (Years 1-3: ages 14-16 – O.W.L.s) & Key Stage 5 (Years 4-7: ages 16-19+ N.E.W.T.S.). High School & Further Education. **

**WARNING: Slightly Underage Student through Adult OFC, Student/Teacher relationship, Older Men/Younger Woman. If that's not your thing, cool. It's my life experience so… *shrugs*. Dark, Violence.**

 _ **Rated M/R for language, situations, themes**_

 **Live Forever (REWRITE 2018)**

 **By NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 006: Cokeworth**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NOTE: Rewriting from this point on because I strayed off course and got ahead of myself. Certain events are better placed later in the story. Sorry folks.**

* * *

Nina, Cho, and Tasha stood back as Leon and some of the boys from their House helped them with their things.

'Send me a couple of owls over the break!' Tasha instructed her dorm-mates as they began to wheel their luggage trolleys down the platform. 'I like Australia but all that larking around on the beach can get tired very fast!'

'Holy Merlin – everybody else will come back cold and pasty-faced. Everybody except you!' Nina laughed.

'You'll forget all about us anyway what with all that hunky mancandy,' said Cho. 'And no offense but things will be hectic for us too. Mum's family always runs us ragged. I can't wait until we're back…'

'Ooh I wish your father wasn't such a pig though Nina!'

Tasha's parents had written to Nina's to see if they would allow her to come with them to Sydney for the break. They had a house by the beach in the suburbs that had been in the family for several generations on Mrs. Lemieux's side. There was plenty of room and Nina was more than welcome to stay. Nina's father said no and apparently hadn't been very tactful about what he thought of them and the offer he refused.

' _Nina!' someone called. 'Nina over here!'_

'Nana?! Grampa?! What are you doing here?'

Nina ran over to her grandparents with Tasha and Cho in pursuit.

'Cho, Tea – these are my grandparents on Mum's side; St. John and Valerie Ravenswood.'

'Ooh aer bin ya Mr. & Mrs. Ravenswood!' Tasha chirruped at hearing the tell-tale sing-song lilt of their West Midlands accents, trying hard not to stare.

The differences in physical appearance between the Ravenswoods and their granddaughter were striking.

Grampa burst into laughter and Nana smiled.

'Awlroight!' Grampa said, stifling a laugh. 'I see you must hang around aer kid a lot!'

'She's corrupted me…' Tasha replied innocently.

' **HAH! As if!'** Nina snorted. 'Anyway – what are you doing here? Where's mum?'

'I'm sorry sweetheart but your father needed to travel – Ministry business. You're stuck with us again I'm afraid,' Nana said quietly.

'And yet he said no to my parent's letter?!' Tasha said angrily. 'Honestly what a jackass! Oops sorry…no disrespect intended, sorta.'

'What? What letter?' Nana asked.

' _Thanks Tea…'_ Nina mumbled. 'Look Nana – Tasha's spending the holidays in Australia. Her parents invited me and Dad said no – and I mean _really said no_!'

'Oh that man! I do despair!'

'So where did they go?' Nina asked.

'I'm not sure actually…somewhere in South America I think.'

'South America?' Cho gasped. 'And they couldn't have left behind a ticket for Nina or something?'

'What kind of business would the Ministry send _him_ to South America for?' Nina sniffed.

'I'm sorry Petal – we don't believe his story any more than you do,' said Grampa. 'Had an argy-bargy about the whole mess… like everything else.'

'Nevermind; it doesn't matter. Tea, Cho you guys better get going or you're going to miss your flights.'

'OK – well have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,' Cho said. 'Oh by the way – where will you be anyway?'

' _10 Aurora Close, Cokeworth._ West Midlands; Black Country proper near Iron Bridge.'

'OK, got it!' Tasha called out as she ran through the barrier that separated Platform 9 ¾ from Muggle London.

'I'll bring you back something nice from Malaysia!' Cho shouted with a cheery wave before she followed her brother through.

'Come on – let's blow this joint,' Nina said to her grandparents, pulling on her beloved purple bobble hat.

'Oh – you're missing one of your bobbles!' Nana exclaimed.

'Sorry Nana, I think I lost it the last time Mum dragged me to the Ministry with her…. just before we went shopping for my school things. I forgot all about it, honestly.'

'Well let me sort out another one when we get home eh? That poor thing hanging off the top just looks lonesome by itself!'

'That's alright – a new bobble wouldn't be quite the same…'

 **XxxOOxxX**

The Ravenswoods were one of the few remaining families on the cul-de-sac of semi-detached red brick Victorian houses with bay windows and small arch-covered porches that was Aurora Close. Their immaculately kept gated house sat across from a sprawling pile of bricks, rotting wood, and broken bits of old furniture where several houses had caved in after more than a decade of neglect by the Muggle council.

Like numerous old industrial towns and villages in the British Isles, many streets in Cokeworth had too few properties occupied. This was especially true for the cobblestone streets of two-up two-down grey brick mill workers houses in impoverished Croxteth, two neighbourhoods over from middle-class Little Coalbrook where the Ravenswoods lived. The mom-and-pop shops of Albert Square and its Working Men's Club were the unofficial diving line that separated the areas and was "neutral territory" for local gangs.

The town was notorious for its many streets of mostly abandoned properties; here and there one might see a chink of light through a window or two. Some towns and cities were so desperate for regeneration that the councils offered houses for sale for a single pound – and still there were no takers. Cokeworth was no exception but there weren't many willing to take a punt. Most people thought places like this had reached their sell-by date, Nina's parents included. There was no point in trying to sell up and move; all anyone could do was get on as best they could and hope for the best.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Nina deposited her trunks at the end of the white iron bed in the threadbare converted loft space that was her usual at the Ravenswoods and sighed. There wasn't much to get excited about, especially as it had been her mother's room as a teenager. But it was a roof over her head and definitely better than hiding out in Moribund's in the scheme of things.

One tall gable window overlooked the Ravenswood's back garden and those of the next street of similar houses and the narrow cobblestone lane that separated them. The other one overlooked the black river to the left side of the house. The bed was positioned to make the most of the river view towards Iron Bridge, such as it was.

In some ways Nina knew Cokeworth better than Shrewsbury where the Angenis lived. She was the only one of Natalie's children who had spent a significant amount of time with her parents. There had been plenty of times growing up that had seen her fobbed on off the Ravenswoods for one reason or another. Unlike the Angeni brothers she'd never minded spending time with their grandparents, something she knew the Ravenswoods had grown to appreciate over the years.

Nina's maternal grandparents had no choice but to accept that as much as they kept on praying for it, nothing was ever going to change for the better with their daughter and son-in-law and their natural born offspring. The bitterest pill for the Ravenswoods to swallow was realising that not only was there no chance of their favourite grandchild being a blood relation, Richard and Natalie Angeni had no intention of ever telling the truth and helping Nina to find her real family.

Nana and Grampa were of the opinion that Nina needed to know who her people were and especially since she had to have definitely realised who they weren't by now.

But they didn't dare rock the boat about it.

Despite this, they were resolved to make things more pleasant than she was used to in Shrewsbury with Richard and Natalie, just as they'd always done.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

'Rob asked about you,' Nana said as Nina sat in the kitchen with a mug of sugary tea and the latest edition of the local newspaper two days into her break as it neared teatime. 'He's turning into quite the enterprising young man I have to say; thanks to him we finally have a recreation centre.'

'Well good on him; certainly beats ripping and running in the street. When did it open?'

'Early October. They had Dos for Halloween and Bonfire Night. Shame it's the other side of Spinner's End; quite a walk from here when the weather's bad. Still – at least it isn't the part nearest the old mill; that place gives me the shivers even in broad daylight.'

A notorious serial killer had used the old ruin of a mill as his playground and torture chamber; most of his victims had been Nina's age and younger. It was one of the defining moments that marked the decline of the once-booming mill town.

'The kids and young adults down there need it more than anyone. Most of the ones around here hang out in snobby Redbridge as though that makes them better than what they really are and that's even further to get to. Knowing Rob he's probably done a great job with the building. Certainly sounds that way if they've had parties and haven't been shut down already. They're doing the Council a favour, really.'

'That's my girl! Nice to hear that Hogwarts hasn't gone to your head,' Nana chuckled. 'And they have actually. He was so proud showing us around. Nothing fancy, mind you… just a nice homely space for folks to take refuge in. That young man is a credit to his area and his family.'

'So – anything going on with the Cokeworth Adult Social Center?'

The doorbell rang and Grampa shouted from his study where he'd been listening to the wireless and reading his Muggle papers that he was getting it.

'I'll have you know that I go to lunch every Wednesday and stay for the crafts group. Your grandad even has a pint and a smoke at the workmen's club.'

'That's awesome Nana! So this town isn't quite the no-mark wasteland anymore.'

'Well you have to make the most of the situation you're in. The people are nice enough and they've made us feel very welcome. No comments about where we've been keeping ourselves all these years. And they were quite surprised that we have no airs and graces at all despite being from this side of the square.'

'I'm glad to hear it. Richard has such a stick up his ass because he and Natalie grew up with extra rooms compared to the so-called _"Croxteth Chav Trash"_. They make my skin crawl thinking they're so much better than everyone else in the county let alone Cokeworth.'

'Well look who's stopped by!' Grampa said as he walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

'Hello Mrs Ravenswood. Hi Nina; heard you were coming for another flying visit so thought I'd chance it,' said the one-and-only Rob Hansen, Nina's oldest and closest friend locally.

The strapping 22 year-old looked like a stereotypical thug with his menacing very close-set ice blue hooded eyes, a nose that had been broken one too many times, unruly mullet of dark brown hair, and hunched-over stance. His outward appearance belied a tenderness that was actually quite sweet. Still, he had a reputation: he wouldn't start any aggro but if you messed with him or anyone he cared about you'd better be prepared to fight for your life.

He and Nina had first met when she'd gotten jumped the first time she was sent to stay with the Ravenswoods for a long stay. She'd wandered over to Croxteth which was the wrong thing to do then. Rob and his older brother had been on their way home to far side of Spinner's End when they walked into the commotion.

The stranger impressed Rob by standing up for herself when being racially abused, telling the ringleader that she was the type to be gobby with a mob behind her to show off for but was probably a coward on her own. Nina told the baying mob to back the fuck up and challenged the ringleader to a one-on-one fist-fight.

Nina got jacked up – and so did her tormentor.

The posh bird from Little Coalbrook had few problems after that, unlike the snobs from her side of town. The most she would get is muttered comments but no one tried to lay a hand on her.

It was one of the unspoken rules of the place - a code that most people took seriously: anyone brave enough to front up earned respect and was to be left alone.

'It's so good to see you,' Nina said, jumping up and giving him a hug. 'I'll get the brews and you have a seat. You still go for the builder's tea and toasties, Rob?'

'That's one thing about me that will never change!' he laughed as he took off his tracksuit jacket, revealing sleeves of colourful tattoos on both arms.

'I was just telling Nina all about your hard work with the centre,' Nana said as Rob began setting the table. He knew his way around the Ravenswood's kitchen as well as he knew his own. 'It's really impressive. I heard you applied for university?'

'Nowt as grand as all that. I'm taking prep courses at the college to re-sit my GCSEs. Once I have those under my belt I'll go to U Wolverhampton at Telford so I can live at home and keep an eye on things here.'

'Sounds like a plan,' said Grampa.

'What subject?' Nina asked.

' _Social Work_ ; I like community organising and want to stick with working with youth. I can also double in Computing, useful skills to have long-term I think and eventually I'd like teach anyone who's interested.'

'I should think you'll do very well; you're very good with handling young people,' Nana said with a nod of approval.

'Adults too; it was Rob who got you and Grampa to stop being anti-social, wasn't it. He marched you both around, didn't he?'

Rob gave the Ravenswoods a look like they better not dare try to lie and Nina burst out laughing as they tried to look innocent.

'Ahh I knew I forgot to mention something,' Nana sniffed.

'The way I hear it you two are the heart and soul of the socials these days,' Rob commented with a grin.

'Well you know…' Grampa began as he puffed his chest out.

'Oh hush St John,' Nana grumbled.

'Speaking of exams and things – how goes it at that fancy new boarding school of yours Nina?' Rob asked.

'I'm surviving,' came her mumbled answer as she grilled her special toasted cheese, tomato, and red onion sandwiches for them all.

' _Surviving?'_ Nana barked as she whipped her head around. 'What do you mean, "surviving"?'

'Nothing,' Nina sighed. 'Can we drop it please?'

'We will not! I asked you a question!'

' _Let it go Val!'_ Grampa hissed. _'She's got enough to deal with from Natalie and Richard!'_

'You should drop by the centre while you're here Nina,' Rob said nervously, trying to change the subject. 'We've even got a space set up for the kids interested in music and art and whatnot. I've been telling everyone how great you are with creative stuff. Somebody like you could really do them a world of good.'

18-year old Lucinda was the mother of Rob's infant son and live-in girlfriend. They'd been together for years and it was fair to say that his little family was another motivator to rise above the unfortunate circumstances that defined their lives in Cokeworth. He'd already had a lot to work for after his then-15 year-old girlfriend was kicked out of her family's home and his had taken her in rather than see her in the street or a care home like some of the other kids they knew.

'I don't know about all of that but I could definitely do with getting out of the house,' Nina sighed as she placed a plate of toasted sandwiches on the table and sat down.

It hadn't been a matter of if Nana was going to bring up classes, and especially Potions, but when. Nina had been dreading it and supposed she should just lie. She was tired of the pressure that came with Nana's expectations and it would keep the old woman off her back – at least until her actual marks came in for the year.

Nina asked questions about the programmes that Rob was trying to get off the ground and what the response had been from the local community and council. He answered them, but it was obvious that all was no longer well in the Ravenswood household.

After another twenty minutes of stilted conversation Rob thanked Nina and the Ravenswoods for the tea and sandwiches and took his leave.

He felt sorry for his friend – she was really in for it with her formidable grandmother.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

'No offense, but you couldn't pay me to have a grandma like yours,' Cinda commented when Nina stopped by the recreation centre two days later and told Rob about the mother of all barneys that had erupted after he left.

'Nana means well,' Nina said defensively. 'She just wants the best for me is all… and she's fairly relaxed otherwise.'

'Of course she does,' Rob agreed, quickly giving his girlfriend a dirty look. 'And at least she gives a shit about you unlike some parents around here. She just has to understand that you have dreams of your own. Your strengths are different to hers and you can create a decent life for yourself even if she doesn't agree with it.'

'If she had any idea that I _really_ hate chemistry…'

'She'll have to get over it, seriously. Remember what you told me last summer: you only have one life to live.'

'The jig will be up as soon as my final grades for the year are in; she'll want to know what my plans are.'

'Expected to be the best at everything and have your life all planned out eh? Good luck with that.'

'So what exactly do you want to do now that you're running around with people even richer than you?' Cinda asked.

'I'm NOT rich and neither are my grandparents. And if I had my way I'd probably go to art school and study architecture design...'

'Stick to your guns,' Rob advised. 'I learned my lesson; do the best that you honestly can with your schoolwork but there's no point in wasting time and effort failing at things you hate just because everybody else thinks it's what you should do. That's why I finally decided get my shit together and get back to college so I can go ahead with social work and computing like I should have done in the first place. I don't have the head or heart for anything else and life here is grim enough.'

'Fair enough,' Nina agreed.

'Funny how your hoity-toity grandma can see what aer Rob's strengths are and has no problem encouraging him and not you.'

'Knock it off about Nina's gran! The Ravenswoods have been really good to me and thanks to them I was able to for you and the family! And I know it was them who made that big donation and pulled strings somehow with the Council,' Rob growled. 'I had a lot prove to myself about all this; and on doing that I showed a lot of people right here in Croxteth who talk a lot of trash about the poshos but can be just as bad about their own kind and worse; like my old man for a start. Calmed his ass right the fuck down about all that "them poshos only care about their own" and _"factory work was good enough for me and it's good enough for you"_ malarkey once he saw the money I was brining in from the job Mr Ravenswood helped me get and what I've been able to do with it. It hasn't stopped him from thinking I should help him and mum with doing up their house the way I've been able to do up ours.'

'My grandparents were happy to help because they could. And you don't owe them anything, just remember that. You're the son they were never blessed to have; Nana's so proud of you and the centre she can't stop talking about it. This is really fantastic,' Nina said firmly. 'And just so that we're clear, Cinda - you don't really know anything about me or my grandparents or our relationship to be such a bitch about us all the time. If my grandparents were as bad as you make out things would be very different for Rob and me. So shut it!'

'Forget her Nina, she's just in a foul mood and has to take out on everyone else. There's stuff you could help out with when you're around like murals on the sides and in the back and some other bits and pieces to make it nice – especially the outside come summer. It would make a welcome change I think; really brighten up the area down here. Give it some thought.'

'Deal. Consider it my donation to the project since I'm skint as. I'll shoot you some ideas once I work them out,' Nina said looking at her watch. 'I better get going. Nana is strict about getting the shopping done and dinnertime.'

Nina wasn't so lost in her own thoughts as she left that she didn't hear the exchange that followed her out the door.

' _See! I_ _ **told**_ _you she'd say yes without breaking a sweat!'_

' _Pfff she agreed easily enough but she's still not from here! She'll fuck off back to her fancy smancy school and forget all about this place!'_

' _No amount of fancy schooling will ever change her like that! Nina's a proper good egg and at least she's willing to help unlike some people around here I could name.'_

' _Yeah well I'll believe it when I see it!'_

' _That's what you said about her Grandparents!'_

' _Insecure jealous bitch',_ Nina mumbled under her breath as she stormed through the entrance of the building and headed away from the down-at-heel environs of Spinner's End at a brisk pace. _'You'll always find something to hate about me. Thank Merlin I'm not the one that has to put up with you.'_

Merlin help her she was never going to be the type of woman who would trap a man and pressure him to do better for them both while doing nothing herself if she could help it.

There were other thoughts she had about Cinda and the situation with Rob and his family, and they were better left pushed to the back of her mind.

She had enough to deal with as it was without worrying too much about other people's personal business.

It would be enough to get through the holidays butting heads with Nana yet again.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

' _Why the hell do I keep doing this to myself?'_ Snape murmured as he lay in bed in the darkness of his bedroom in his boyhood home.

His was one of the last remaining inhabited homes of his terrace in Cokeworth's impoverished Spinner's End. His family had been notorious when he was growing up; and that was saying a lot considering the unsavoury reputation of the neighbourhood. Mill worker families always had a bad reputation, whether deserved or not. His father Tobias had earned quite a reputation for violence and especially after a few drinks. To hear the neighbours tell it his mother was a sad sack who put up with his abuse and carousing, goodness knows why.

 _Snape didn't know who he resented more: The Muggle father he loathed for being what he was or the Wizarding mother he'd grown to resent for keeping them both in harm's way when she could have easily left._

 _She was a Witch after all._

 _A very talented Witch who'd put every bit of ability and buried ambition she possessed into her only child._

 _And his father had hated them both for it._

 _He still didn't understand their relationship even after all these years – what it was that had brought them together and kept them together._

Snape sighed as the sound of fireworks reached him.

Another New Year's Eve isolated and alone in the one place he associated with so much pain.

He usually managed to sleep right through it, but this year was different. He'd started to drift and for the first time in a very long time there were no visions from his youth to torment him.

 _Big brown eyes instead of almond-shaped green._

 _A leonine mane of long chestnut brown curls instead of shoulder-length straight red hair._

 _Tawny brown skin instead of milky white._

 _Nina Angeni instead of the late Lily Evans Potter._

It was quite a shock to his system.

" _Silly old man,"_ he sighed. _'She would never… and you're not supposed to even if she wanted to…'_

Once again, he wouldn't get much sleep because of turning the events of the last term over and over in his head. He was trying to convince himself that there was nothing to any of it but deep down he began to hope that somehow, he'd be proven wrong.

* * *

 **Notes:** pinterest .co .uk / explore/ victorian-porch/


	7. Understanding

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I'm borrowing, but I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

 _ **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life, loss, and choices – and not having any regrets.

 **Features:** Pairings: Snape/OFC, Diggory/OFC, OMC/OFC. + GWeasley, HGranger, Malfoys, New Characters

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **"LIVE FOREVER" is the PREQUEL to "SALVATION".** I've had several variations of this story that I've tried to work with since 2008 and somehow it just never quite came together the way I wanted it to – and needed it to link back to "SALVATION"; the characters seemed to have other ideas. (I found out by accident that someone has uploaded TWO of the older versions I've had here [but deleted], one a mish-mash of several versions and both posted WITHOUT MY PERMISSION at fictionhunt. At least they linked back to my account here.) Also – I realised that elements of my last rewrite, though well-received, actually suits " _The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY"_ much better. ((The perils of thinking TOO MUCH about a story and second-guessing myself)).

If you read the first 9 chapters of "SALVATION" you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only STUDENT he ever loved – but with many surprises yet to be revealed in this part of their story. I've found my own gift of a character in Vampire Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape and his coven family. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

 **I'm playing with ages & School Years for the sake of this AU story. Hogwarts is close to the equivalent of British Muggle Key Stage 4 (Years 1-3: ages 14-16 – O.W.L.s) & Key Stage 5 (Years 4-7: ages 16-19+ N.E.W.T.S.). High School & Further Education. **

**WARNING: Slightly Underage Student through Adult OFC, Student/Teacher relationship, Older Men/Younger Woman. If that's not your thing, cool. It's my life experience so… *shrugs*. Dark, Violence.**

 _ **Rated M/R for language, situations, themes**_

 **Live Forever (REWRITE 2018)**

 **By NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 007: Understanding**

 _January 9th_

Snape could care less that the new term had only been underway for a few days. He was in the study of his rooms marking up the surprise quizzes that none of his classes had been expecting when _it_ happened.

And it was the irony of ironies that it happened just as he was marking up the papers from Nina's class.

There was a loud _POP_ whichbroke his concentration.

' _What on earth are you dressed as?'_ he demanded incredulously as he glared at his House Elf whom he hadn't sent for. _'And why are you here?'_

Potty was dressed in what appeared to be a Muggle child's overalls with silver buttons and clasps and large silver "H" on the chest. There was a matching tea cosy for a hat with giant bobbles and fingerless gloves. Unlike the loud neon colours that the creatures tended to be partial to when gifted with clothes, these were a tasteful charcoal grey like the Hogwarts standard uniform.

' _Oh that blessed girl!'_ he muttered under his breath.

'Please Master Severus Sir; Potty has something for you… **a present**.'

' _ **A what?!'**_

'A birthday present – from your Pretty Miss!'

 _Nina. Of course._

Potty had finally met her after all, no thanks to him.

And there was no other "Pretty Miss" in his life, just her.

And there was no other "Pretty Miss" he wanted to be in his life, just her.

But the Potions Master was not quite at the point he was ready to confront it head on.

'She made it all by herself – would not let Potty or any other House Elf help her!'

' _Students are not supposed to have access to the kitchens,'_ Snape grumbled as he took the box from his bemused elf.

Potty paid him no mind as usual, being more than used to his master's funny ways after so many years of faithful service.

'Pretty Miss even cleaned up after herself and gave us all presents. Of course no other elf got such nice clothes as Potty does from her,' the elf said proudly as he puffed his scrawny chest out.

'Those overalls, that's what Nina made for you?'

' _Over-what?'_

' _Overalls_ – what you're wearing instead of that dreadful Hogwarts tea-towel your lot usually prefer.'

'Ohhh yes Master Severus Sir!'

'I told you not to call me that! I am not your Master! I don't own you and you are not my slave!'

'Whatever you say, Severus Sir,' the elf sighed, folding his arms as he stared at the cantankerous wizard.

' _ **Well?'**_

'Well what?'

'Never bloody mind,' the Potions Master grumbled as he opened the box.

He was left speechless as he gaped at the nicely glazed and decorated layer cake inside.

' _There's a card – and candles!'_

'I can see that!'

Snape fished out what was a home-made card and began to read.

…

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _I remember you mentioning a lovely raspberry and buttercream cake you had once. I hope this one isn't too disappointing._

 _Sorry I couldn't manage more than this._

…

Even now she was incredibly discrete and considerate.

The large card was quite beautiful, he thought to himself as he lightly ran his fingers over it. He knew that Nina loved art and design but she was shy about showing him things she'd done.

She'd clearly put a lot of time and effort into to crafting the precious thing.

The card stock was of a superior quality onto which she'd drawn and painted the location of their first accidental meeting away from the castle depicting a late afternoon in fall. She'd layered it with various types of carefully cut papers and other materials in rich colourful hues and painted over those in oils and acrylics.

He held it closer to his lamp and gasped.

Held at the right angle in the light he could make out two figures in Edwardian dress walking side-by-side on the inside left. He'd never actually seen her dressed in such a way but he understood the sentiment behind the depiction.

' _So this is how she occupied herself over the Holidays,_ ' he half-whispered.

His first ever birthday card was a stunning mixed-media piece, a work of art in its own right.

It would remain one of his most treasured possessions for the rest of his life.

Potty looked at his master with concern as his Master sniffed and blinked his now moist eyes.

'Is there anything I can do for you, Severus Sir?' the elf asked quietly, his squeaky voice tinged with hope. 'A message for Pretty Miss? Potty can get one to her if you like.'

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

She was more than he deserved, bastard that he was.

 _He was tempted._

 _Merlin help him, he was so tempted._

'No… now go before I change my mind.'

 **XxxOOOxxX**

 _January 10_

Nina was in an old unused room after dinner going over her latest disaster, the Forgetfulness Potion. She had explored the dungeons looking for a spot to go over the practical work where she wasn't likely to be bothered, especially by noseybodies. This space was perfect, situated as it was two levels below the actual Potions Corridor. Even Slytherins weren't allowed down here, so she was free to get on with it. Unfortunately the solitude wasn't helping her much.

'For Merlin's sake!' she hissed as thick black smoke rose from her cauldron instead of wispy  
silvery white. ' _Evanesco!_ '

Nina checked off two items on her list and made notes in a Potions journal she'd finally started keeping – just as she'd done with her other courses. It was ridiculous that it had taken her this long to do it.

' _Well, Miss Angeni, at least you have mastered the Vanishing Spell and quite competently – incredible for a First Year,'_ Snape wryly observed as he stepped into the room. 'The Deputy Headmistress and your Head of House will have to find other things to challenge your prodigious talent with transfiguration and charm-work come your Fifth.'

The Ravenclaw lost the power of speech as he stood at the side of her table and surveyed her latest disaster.

'You _**do**_ realise that you should _**not**_ be down here or attempting this without direct supervision,' Snape continued as he removed her newest bobble hat and set it on the table in front of them.

'Yes,' Nina looked down, avoiding the intensity of his obsidian eyes boring into her as she removed her Ministry-sanctioned dragon-hide gloves. 'I need the practice to figure out what I'm doing wrong.'

'I did say to you your very first night here that we would cross that bridge when we came to it as for as the practical work was concerned if it were necessary, _did I not_?'

'Yes Sir, but…'

'But _what_?!'

'I didn't want to be a bother anymore,' Nina blurted as she took a misstep backwards and fell over the stool behind her.

She couldn't avoid the fearsome gaze of her Potions Master this time.

Snape's eyes met hers as he helped her to her feet.

'There is an old saying: _"you don't ask, you don't get"_ ,' he said gruffly.

Nina had the distinct impression that somehow she'd disappointed him to the point of actually hurting his feelings.

'You will serve detention with me for the next eight weeks for being out-of-bounds in the castle and for unsupervised potions work. Tuesday and Thursday evenings, my office, eight o'clock. Don't be late.' Snape continued. 'Now – clean this up and off with you before I give you a few weekend detentions as well. Today is your 15th birthday after all, and no doubt there are other things you'd rather be doing. So go on – get out of here before I change my mind.'

' _Thank you, Professor,'_ Nina spluttered incredulously.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

 _Late January_

Snape didn't understand it at all.

Nina always seemed flustered in a room of addle-brained students, but on her own she revealed herself to have good instincts in practical potions work despite her protestations to the contrary.

" _Very much like her formidable grandmother no doubt,"_ he thought to himself, having done as much research as possible on the esteemed Valerie Llewellyn-Ravenswood.

'It's the book – it's a mess', Nina explained, bringing him back from his reverie. 'It always feels like there are key steps missing – and the way we have to handle ingredients… a lot of it just feels…'

' _Wrong…?'_ Snape suggested as they stood across from each other over the table in his private laboratory adjacent to his office. 'You are actually quite astute in your assessment, Miss Angeni.'

'So I'm not yampy after all?'

Snape chuckled in spite of himself.

'Never have I ever said that to or about you.'

'You've thought it though; _twice_.'

Before a shocked Snape could reply a crash sounded from just outside his office.

The Potions Master was left reeling as Nina shut down her mind for the first time around him in a way that he recognised all too well just before he gave Pansy Parkinson a thinly-veiled bollocking for snooping around the dungeons and destroying jars of valuable ingredients when she was supposed to be in detention with Filch, the school's caretaker. A threat to have words again with her father about financial compensation sent the spoiled pug-faced bitch running after her Head of House reminded her of the two weeks of detentions the Deputy Headmistress had given her. She'd just earned herself an additional week.

There was a perceptible change in Nina after Parkinson was gone; the doors of the Ravenclaws mind were unlocked and wide open to him once more. It was the kind of thing only someone like him would be able to discern.

' _I'll be damned!'_ Snape muttered as he tried not to stare.

Nina Angeni was a natural Occlumens, able to close down her mind and protect herself from psychic intrusion without magical intervention.

Given Miss Angeni's remark about knowing some of his thoughts about her, it seemed that she was also a natural Legilimens. It went some way to explain why she seemed incredibly empathic at times during their conversations. He'd clearly been uncharacteristically careless in observing her at some point.

But she had no idea about any of it. None at all. Of that much he was absolutely certain.

Snape decided to err on the side of caution and let the matter drop.

But only for the moment.

It would be more prudent to observe her, albeit more carefully, before making up his mind about what to do about it.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Nina walked quietly into the Potions classroom and took her customary seat towards the front of the room. There was plenty of time before class started, so she pulled out one of her pride and joys and began to read – a rather hefty tome called _'The Potions Master's Guide to Dangerous Potions and Ingredients'_.

Snape had sat motionless in his office, five minutes before Nina's arrival. He found it intriguing that the young Ravenclaw always arrived well before she needed since he began tutoring her. Outside of some students from his House who might give themselves a few extra minutes just to stay on his good side, most tended to arrive at the last possible moment. Snape could set his timepiece according to Nina's arrival; always 1:00pm exactly – not a minute before or after.

For the first time, he decided to not hide in his office away from her.

After straightening his robes, the Potions Master walked into the classroom with the air of not being aware of Nina's presence. He began writing on the blackboard, but without using his wand to get it all done at once as he was prone to do.

Nina was absorbed in her reading and related note-taking for her latest Potions essay, but not so much that she wasn't aware that her Potions professor was no longer in his office.

Snape turned and walked over to his desk.

' _Miss Angeni – there is almost another forty-five minutes before class begins,'_ he said after taking his seat on the raised platform. His already much better-than-average height aside, the Potions Master was intimidating just by the sheer force of his harsh personality.

Nina looked up like a deer caught in headlights.

Snape had quite a fearsome reputation considering he'd only been teaching for about a decade, a far shorter time than the other teachers at the school as she understood it. It didn't take much to get on his bad side; although few of the students outside of his house had ever really seen a good side to the man if he even had one. She understood already that she was an exception to the rule.

'I – erm – just wanted to get some work done… and the door was unlocked again so…'

'Surely the Library is far more appropriate to work on homework assignments?' Snape queried as he stood and stepped off the platform.

Nina was unsure of what to say as she stood up. He wasn't yelling at her, nor was he being sarcastic. He was what she'd grown accustomed to. Even when she was sure she frustrated him during their tutorials, he was mostly kind (well – kind enough for him) with a dash of sarcasm.

It was confusing.

'There's more talking and larking about than real work up there, Professor.'

' _Quite.'_

The Ravenclaw stood and started packing her things away.

'I thought I'd give myself more time to work on this before class by being able to use the time it takes to get from most private part of the Library to get here. I guess I should leave you alone.'

'That is entirely up to you,' Snape said idly as he walked over and turned around the large book which still lay open on Nina's desk. _'Where in Merlin's name did you get this?'_

" _Ooh shit, shit, shit,"_ Nina thought to herself.

She'd gotten the book in Knockturn Alley – a place where supposedly no self-respecting witch or wizard ventured. She'd gone to London over Christmas break and holed up in her favourite shop for a bit.

It got her out of the house away from Nana's continued digs about her Potions work.

'Miss Angeni you have not answered my question. What is a First Year such as yourself doing with this book – and one that is in such pristine condition?'

Snape hadn't raised his voice; but it wasn't the silky menacing whisper of his distinctive baritone that he used when teaching either. Still, she knew the man well enough by now to know he wasn't clueless – not by a long shot. He knew _exactly_ where she had to have gotten the book – which even at Hogwarts could only be obtained from the Severely Restricted Section of the Library. And there was no teacher who would consent to her having it. Not even him.

' _Moribund's,'_ came her choked answer.

Without looking up, Snape aimed his wand and the classroom door closed with a loud _bang_ and was locked.

'Am I in trouble?' she whispered taking a step back and sitting down.

'No – of course not. However, we do need to talk. Your carelessness with books like this could land you into far more trouble than you are capable of dealing with.'

'I've done something horribly wrong – but you aren't giving me detention or reporting me to Flitwick  
or McGonagall?'

'Far be it from me to dissuade you from freeing your mind and expanding your knowledge outside of ridiculously restrictive Ministry-sanctioned guidelines…'

Nina looked at the most despised teacher in the school, clearly even more confused.

'I thought it would help me with your class, especially all the papers and essays – if I fail...'

'As I've said to you before: you are not failing any of the written requirements for the course. Far from it, as it happens.'

'My family still haven't gotten over me being sorted into Ravenclaw…my father especially. And to be getting my lab grades when nobody in the family apparently ever did badly with anything let alone Potions… nothing I do is good enough for them or even my grandmother. I can't even get a break from Quidditch… my grandfather is on my neck and Flitwick's about me about playing Quidditch next year.'

Nina shut her mouth abruptly and looked away. She hadn't meant to say anything too personal and now it was too late to take it all back. It wasn't like Snape was the type to give a damn what happened to anyone outside of Slytherin, that's all she'd ever heard since September.

It would have surprised Nina to know that Snape understood all too well where she was coming from.

'Your father sounds like a man who has particular expectations simply because of his own desires. Given his employment with the Ministry of Magic and the illustrious achievements of your maternal grandmother it comes as no surprise.'

'I don't really care about any of that actually.'

'Oh? Most students bar the Quidditch players are obsessed with securing a role with the Ministry; it's quite prestigious. And anyone remotely talented at Quidditch wants to become a professional and play for England.'

'Well I'm not most people,' Nina answered, forgetting herself again.

Snape quirked his left eyebrow and for a moment she wondered if she'd overstepped the mark with him; although overstepping the mark would be strange now, all things considered.

'Given your choice of reading material I am inclined to agree. You need to take great care with your research choices; the Deputy Headmistress and Headmaster would not approve.'

'Well that's fine then; I don't do things like this for my other classes.'

'And why is that?'

'I know they wouldn't understand; and I just thought… I just thought you would, is all….'

' _And why would you think such a thing? Because of what you think you know based on hearsay and vicious rumour-mongering about me?!'_

'No!'

' _What then?!'_

'You really have to ask after I've spent so much time with you talking to you about books and things? I have cleaned your personal laboratory and put away books for you… I know this is right up your street.'

'You continue to be full of surprises, Miss Angeni,' Snape said quietly as he flicked through the book once more.

He had to admire her enterprising spirit – he'd long wanted this one in his own collection but hadn't been willing to spend the money even for something so useful given other things he needed even more.

" _Always so full of surprises,"_ he thought. _"… very pleasant ones."_

'Would you like to borrow it? I think I have more than enough notes already for my research paper.'

 _It was as if she'd read his mind._

 _Again._

Snape looked down at her briefly and Nina didn't meet his gaze this time as she fiddled with  
her rucksack. The ancient bell in the clocktower began signalling the end of the current period.

'This conversation and all matters related to it will remain between us,' Snape demanded as he scooped up the book and unlocked the classroom door with a wave of his wand.

There was a faint _'of course,'_ as Nina prepared her cauldron and ingredients for the Double Potions session – their last together before the Easter break.

This was the latest of such understandings between them.

Snape just needed reassuring that he could still trust her not to talk about the intensely private moments they were continuing to have.


	8. Achievement Unlocked

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I'm borrowing, but I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

 _ **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life, loss, and choices – and not having any regrets.

 **Features:** Pairings: Snape/OFC, Diggory/OFC, OMC/OFC. + GWeasley, HGranger, Malfoys, New Characters

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **"LIVE FOREVER" is the PREQUEL to "SALVATION".** I've had several variations of this story that I've tried to work with since 2008 and somehow it just never quite came together the way I wanted it to – and needed it to link back to "SALVATION"; the characters seemed to have other ideas. (I found out by accident that someone has uploaded TWO of the older versions I've had here [but deleted], one a mish-mash of several versions and both posted WITHOUT MY PERMISSION at fictionhunt. At least they linked back to my account here.) Also – I realised that elements of my last rewrite, though well-received, actually suits " _The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY"_ much better. ((The perils of thinking TOO MUCH about a story and second-guessing myself)).

If you read the first 9 chapters of "SALVATION" you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only STUDENT he ever loved – but with many surprises yet to be revealed in this part of their story. I've found my own gift of a character in Vampire Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape and his coven family. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

 **I'm playing with ages & School Years for the sake of this AU story. Hogwarts is close to the equivalent of British Muggle Key Stage 4 (Years 1-3: ages 14-16 – O.W.L.s) & Key Stage 5 (Years 4-7: ages 16-19+ N.E.W.T.S.). High School & Further Education. **

**WARNING: Slightly Underage Student through Adult OFC, Student/Teacher relationship, Older Men/Younger Woman. If that's not your thing, cool. It's my life experience so… *shrugs*. Dark, Violence.**

 _ **Rated M/R for language, situations, themes**_

 **Live Forever (REWRITE 2018)**

 **By NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 008: Achievement Unlocked**

 _April_

' _I MEAN HONESTLY, HOW THICK CAN SHE BE TO HAVE TO DO REMEDIAL POTIONS AS A FIRST YEAR?'_ Pansy Parkinson said loudly as Nina left the Great Hall after barely touching breakfast one Saturday afternoon. _'A RAVENCLAW *HATSTALL* HAVING TO GET TUTORED IN FIRST YEAR POTIONS! NOT SUCH A GENIUS AFTER ALL HUH ANGENI! WHAT A SIMP!'_

Nina was so upset at the racist Muggle slur about her skin colour that came after that she left the Great Hall ignoring the horrified and angry Riyo, Matty and Blaise as they rounded on their Housemate. If she stayed in the castle Parkinson was sure to torment her at every turn and she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing just how much she upset her. She'd promised Flitwick she'd stay out of trouble but also didn't want to hide away in her snug.

The situation with Parkinson was just more aggro she didn't need.

The Ravenclaw headed outside and ran deep into the grounds and beyond its boundary, making her way to a secret place she'd recently discovered.

 **OOO**

Snape forced himself to remain calm as he headed where there was little chance of him being bothered by dunderheaded students, least of all the ones in his own House.

If Parkinson had been anything but a Slytherin he would have taken her down several pegs in front of the whole school without hesitation. But he had to watch himself with his House. The favouritism he showed them was mainly to keep them on side. There were those in their number who could make things very difficult for him and he needed that like he needed an extra hole in his head.

He was still very much immersed in his role as a triple agent in servitude to Dumbledore. When the Dark Lord returned there could be no doubt of Snape's allegiance to his Death Eaters and their offspring.

' _Insufferable bitch!'_ he hissed as he vowed to sort Parkinson out for good one way or another despite arranging a little accident for her that sent her running to the infirmary and howling with embarrassment after the remaining students roared the place down with laughter.

Parkinson had disturbed the Ravenclaw's tutorial several times and under the flimsiest of pretences just so that she could knock Nina's confidence. Though Nina held herself together admirably as Snape carefully confronted his charge – it was a different matter once the haemorrhoid on the arse of humanity was gone.

He was able to pick up on the humiliation and shame Nina felt at being an object of derision and repeatedly having racist Muggle slurs used against her.

One evening in particular, Parkinson had brought fellow Slytherins Draco Malfoy and Riyo Delahaye down as more witnesses to her bullying, no doubt thinking she was having a laugh.

 _xxxxxxxx_

' _So what did you bring us down here for, exactly?" Riyo asked, looking around in disbelief. 'It's just Snape's office…'_

 _Third Year Riyo was from a very prominent French wizarding family who were cousins to the Malfoys. That she ended up at Hogwarts rather than Beauxbatons was down to a French wizard of great importance using his considerable influence with the Ministry. What Malfoys and Delahayes wanted, they usually got; though why Riyo was in England instead of France was as much a mystery to her nosy big-mouth cousin as it was the rest of the student body and most of the professors._

'… _damn lucky he's not here,' Draco drawled irritably. 'What's our excuse for whatever this is if he catches us?'_

 _Draco was another first year Slytherin; and like most of their House he barely tolerated Pansy and her clingy foolishness._

' _ **Look!'**_ _Pansy screamed with laughter as she turned them to the cracked-open door which led to his private potions lab._

 _One of the most annoying brats to ever set foot in Slytherin pushed the door hard and it hit the stone wall with a loud bang, causing Nina to drop the beaker she'd been holding. A number of jars fall off from a few of the Potions Master's shelves and shattered on the stone floor._

' _Wait… you mean to tell me you dragged us back down here for a fucking_ _ **potions tutorial**_ _? Riyo snapped as she saw a hole appear in the floor where the contents some of the shattered jars had spilled. The potions had obviously not been meant to mix together._

 _Though she didn't particularly care for or about many people, Nina Angeni was a notable exception. Riyo couldn't help but feel sorry for Nina because of Pansy's foolishness – and other matters she personally knew of that she was keeping to herself. Pugface's enemy was going to be in BIG trouble when Snape returned from the Library where they'd seen him not long ago and the girl had not done anything to deserve it, not even with the silliness about Muggle music, bobble hats, dressing in head-to-toe purple, and Cedric Diggory mooning over her from a distance._

' _I get enough of potions in bloody class!' Draco sneered._

' _ **Isn't it HYSTERICAL? A genius Ravenclaw having to do REMEDIAL WORK IN THE  
FIRST YEAR!'**_

 _Pansy laughed hysterically._

'… _and get this… her family…'_

 _The brat began to convulse like she was going to have a fit._

' _Her family are trying to SO HARD to get in good with_ _ **our**_ _lot!' Pansy gasped. 'What was it that mother called them? Oh yeah –_ _ **"pretentious New Money trash"**_ _! Her mother is a DRUNK! She got totally wasted at the you-know-what last month. And her father… what a greasy bullshitting letch! And don't even get me going on that hideous eldest brother of hers – he's as bad as their father! And you are not going to believe this –_ _ **they are**_ _ **Whiter than White**_ _and she's well… not! She was abandoned and left in the trash and they took her in! Or… or… maybe her whore of a mother had it off with some Black Muggle guy and that's why she's so weird with all that jungle Muggle music crap and her skin is coloured like Skrewt shit!'_

 _Riyo had a face that could sour milk as she looked at her younger Housemate. Pansy was only a  
First Year and already managed to piss off most of the House about one thing or another. She gave her cousin a look that made it clear he was to keep his mouth shut and they would talk privately later._

' _A bit rich coming from you Pansy and so hypocritical too – like your whore of a mother isn't trying to fuck her way around and into The Circle,' Riyo commented in a withering tone. 'And the only reason your father puts up with it is because he likes the lifestyle she bribes him with to get him to  
stick around. And everybody knows he can't stand fucking her so she's got to get it some way, somehow. _

_So really what you're saying is that_ _ **Angeni's father shagged your mother at a Gathering, is that right? I mean – all frogs turn into princes when the lights go out and we all know that she'll fuck anything and everything with a pulse and a halfway decent Gringott's balance who's high enough to want her.**_ _That explains a lot about why you look like roadkill. You're jealous of Angeni aren't you, you silly racist cunt.'_

 _The haughty young Frenchwoman reputed to have acid for blood paused for dramatic effect._

 _It was all Draco could do to not burst out laughing._

 _His cousin never gave a damn about anybody's feelings and to hell with sentimental bullshit notions about House Loyalty. She was fussy about who she counted as a friend and didn't like bullies. Riyo was of the opinion that Pansy Parkinson was trying so hard to get in good with too many of the wrong people and it was going to hurt too many of the right people one day._

 _She wanted nothing to do with her at all._

' _So what does all of that say about_ _ **your**_ _family, Pansy dear, hmm?' Riyo finished. 'Do you think the predilections of your parents and yourself are behaviours worthy of a Delahaye or Malfoy? Do you think such people are truly deserving of the privileges that alliances with our families would bestow?  
What do you honestly believe is your best hope given certain…_ _ **facts**_ _. Like the fact that my honourable cousin here will be betrothed to a woman from an elite family of great distinction worthy of the Malfoys, Delahayes, and Noble House of Black. That most certainly does not apply to_ _ **you**_ _.'_

 _Nina was as silent as the grave as one of the biggest asswipes in the school ran howling from  
the room._

' _That's telling her, the stupid bitch,' Draco hissed. 'Just wait until Father hears about this!'_

 _Riyo looked at the scarily quiet Ravenclaw for a moment._

' _You're alright Nina. You'll have no bother from us or anyone else in the House,' she said before gesturing to her younger cousin to follow her to their Common Room._

 _When Snape finally returned and saw the shattered glass on the smoking floor and the resulting hole he'd seethed with rage._

' _I don't suppose you are going to tell me_ _ **exactly**_ _what happened here while I was gone?' he hissed, his onyx black eyes burning into hers._

' _It was an accident,' Nina said simply._

' _Who came calling_ _this_ _time?' he asked, though he already knew._

 _Parkinson had fled the library dragging a protesting Malfoy and Delahaye with her as soon as he walked in._

 _And Nina's memories confirmed as much. She was so open to him, not wanting to hide any part of herself from him._

 _It was overwhelming._

 _And here he was, invading her privacy just because he could._

 _It felt wrong. It_ _ **was**_ _wrong._

 _But at least it gave him some invaluable information to work with._

 _xxxxxxxx_

 **OOO**

Snape had just crossed the threshold of an abandoned centuries-old thatched Scottish two-room croft house in a dense acreage of tall trees and hedges that kept it hidden when he froze. There was a faint sound coming from the adjacent room despite the heavy rain that had begun to fall. He pulled his wand from his robes and navigated stealthily. As he drew closer, it became apparent what the sound was.

He moved into the dimly-lit room. There was but one small window and Nina Angeni was curled up on the old bed in the sleeping alcove, sobbing.

' _Nina?!'_

The Ravenclaw looked up at him through the tears falling in a steady stream, her face red and puffy. She lowered her gaze and tried to pull herself together.

'I'm s...sorry,' she croaked.

'There is nothing for you to be sorry for Nina,' he said. _'Nothing.'_

' _I..I know I s..shouldn't l..let her get to m..me… B..but I c..can't h..help who… who I am… and m... my s..skin c..colour. I know th..there's n..no w..way h..he's m..my r..real f..father... I d…don't even th…think I'm really one… of… them…'_

The embarrassment was too much.

Nina's face crumpled again and she turned away, hiding herself beneath her mane of curly hair as she tried to stop crying to no avail.

'I'm the one who is sorry,' Severus said earnestly as he sat down next to her. 'You don't deserve it; any of it. And nobody worth a damn is paying much mind to her.'

' _Y…you m…must th…think I'm r…really p…pathetic.'_

' _Look at me,'_ Severus commanded her as he gently turned her face to his and tilted her chin up. _'Look into my eyes…'_

' _I'm trapped, I'm trapped… and I want to get out!' came her voice in his head though Nina didn't utter a single word. 'I have to get out!'_

' _Away from home or here or….' came his voice in hers though he didn't speak._

' _Both!'_

The looks on both their faces after that were priceless. The experiment confirmed Severus's suspicions along with revealing other truths he hadn't anticipated.

'It's time we talked, Nina…about these remarkable natural gifts of yours,' he said aloud quietly as he handed her his handkerchief.

 **OOO**

'So… in the simplest terms, I'm some sort of empath?' Nina commented looking up at him.

'A very gifted one, given how well you have read me at times.'

'Then so are you… and I've only been able to read you because you allowed it; it wouldn't have happened otherwise.'

'And the same is true for you.'

There was another energy-rich silence between them as they listened to the rain hammering the building.

'Thank you,' Nina said softly as she placed a hand over his.

'For what?'

'For not making me feel like a complete freak…'

'If you're a freak then what on earth does that make me?'

Nina smiled. It warmed Severus's heart to see it and to know that he was the reason for it.

'So… of all people for me to encounter it had to be you,' he said ruefully.

'What was this place, exactly?' Nina asked as she looked around.

There was an odd collection of old furniture including a settee, a low table, a couple of gas lamps, and a writing desk with a chair. The sleeping alcove was opposite the stone fireplace. Its blankets, pillows and quilt had long seen better days.

'It was my safe haven when I was a student here,' said Snape as he stoked the fire he'd lit in the fireplace. 'I hadn't been here for ages until very recently, wrestling with my demons.'

'Did you ever bring anyone here?'

'No.'

'Did you want to back then?'

'Yes,' he said quietly, staring into the flames.

'Why didn't you?'

' _The one I wanted didn't want me.'_

'I'm sorry…'

'Don't be.'

Nina looked up at her Potions Master, searching the depths of his obsidian eyes for more. He looked so conflicted… it was a stark contrast to his usual confidence that bordered on arrogance.

'You are going to catch your death one of these days,' he muttered.

'I'm not ready to go back to all that yet; let's stay for a bit longer… please.'

 **OOO**

'An alliance with me can harm you in ways you just don't understand. You have no idea about me and… _things_ ,' Snape said he and Nina sat together on the settee watching the rain.

'You've stayed worrying about me thinking the worst about you because of the gossip mill… yet here I still am.'

' _A glutton for punishment.'_

'No, I don't think so…'

' _You really are a strange one, Nina Angeni.'_

'So you keep telling me…'

 **OOO**

'Hogwarts is where you belong regardless of… _whatever_ ,' Snape said gently as he and Nina stood by the window in the main room of the house.

'The classic Get Out Of Jail Free Card; unbelievable. Just promise me one thing,'

'What, O Wise Sage?'

'Promise me that you won't treat me like the rest of them if things fall apart between us… _please_. I couldn't bear it… not from you.'

The Potions Master took her hands in his.

'You have my Unbreakable Vow, Nina Angeni, that I will cherish and protect you and what we have together even it's nothing more than being the very best of friends come what may. _Always_. You are the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time.'

There was no doubting it after he pulled out his wand and spoke the vow officially. Pulsating ropey strands of gold and white light wound around their clasped hands before passing inside them.

'You're willing to risk death for me?!' Nina gasped. _'And you call me strange!'_

 **OOO**

'We can't be seen arriving back at the castle at the same time and from the same direction,' Snape sighed as he reluctantly pulled away. 'You need to head back and I'll have Potty place a preventative herbal tonic for you under your pillows during dinner. Take it before bed; I can't have you coming down with illness because of our recklessness today.'

'Alright… and I'll carry on pretending like I don't like you at all even though I hate it _._ '

Severus felt Nina shut down, protecting what they had deep inside her where no one could touch it.

He watched her leave him again, and it hurt him far more than she would have ever believed.


	9. Secrets

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I'm borrowing, but I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

 _ **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life, loss, and choices – and not having any regrets.

 **Features:** Pairings: Snape/OFC, Diggory/OFC, OMC/OFC. + GWeasley, HGranger, Malfoys, New Characters

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **"LIVE FOREVER" is the PREQUEL to "SALVATION".** I've had several variations of this story that I've tried to work with since 2008 and somehow it just never quite came together the way I wanted it to – and needed it to link back to "SALVATION"; the characters seemed to have other ideas. (I found out by accident that someone has uploaded TWO of the older versions I've had here [but deleted], one a mish-mash of several versions and both posted WITHOUT MY PERMISSION at fictionhunt. At least they linked back to my account here.) Also – I realised that elements of my last rewrite, though well-received, actually suits " _The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY"_ much better. ((The perils of thinking TOO MUCH about a story and second-guessing myself)).

If you read the first 9 chapters of "SALVATION" you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only STUDENT he ever loved – but with many surprises yet to be revealed in this part of their story. I've found my own gift of a character in Vampire Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape and his coven family. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

 **I'm playing with ages & School Years for the sake of this AU story. Hogwarts is close to the equivalent of British Muggle Key Stage 4 (Years 1-3: ages 14-16 – O.W.L.s) & Key Stage 5 (Years 4-7: ages 16-19+ N.E.W.T.S.). High School & Further Education. **

**WARNING: Slightly Underage Student through Adult OFC, Student/Teacher relationship, Older Men/Younger Woman. If that's not your thing, cool. It's my life experience so… *shrugs*. Dark, Violence.**

 _ **Rated M/R for language, situations, themes**_

 **Live Forever (REWRITE 2018)**

 **By NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 009: Secrets**

 _Late May_

Nina sat in the croft house working on some sketches for an art course she'd started by correspondence. The assignments were sent to a postal box in Edinburgh twice a month and she would make the trip to collect them, rain or shine.

If she stayed in the castle there would be no end of disruption and the work wouldn't get done.  
She didn't mind her friends, including the ones she'd made from Slytherin, but she was more solitary by nature and it was enough just dealing with one of them let alone all of them when they were bored. Some were more persistent than others and so far she'd managed to keep the secrets of the croft house to herself since finding it. Severus aside, it had turned out to be tremendous blessing for her.

She was seated in the old kitchen area by a small smokeless fire in the hearth lost in concentration – completely unaware of being watched.

' _A career as an Auror probably wouldn't be an option for you Nina,'_ Severus said as he towered above her, blocking out the dim light of the overcast skies outside. 'What are you doing all the way down here on such a cold and dreary day?'

'Trying to have some peace and quiet away from the madness, same as always.'

The Potions Master watched as she stood and dusted off her raincoat before packing away her pencils and conte crayons into her battered art box and sketchpad into a small portfolio bag.

'As it happens, being an Auror is something I have zero interest in,' she continued.

'Oh – and what is it exactly that you would like to do?'

'Go to art school I think – I quite like architecture design.'

Severus's eyebrows shot up into his hair.

'It sounds as though you would leave our world behind,' he said suspiciously.

'Not entirely,' she said looking him straight in the eye. 'Mainly the social climbing business of it; I can't stand that.'

'Deliberately living with a foot on both sides; few would willingly take that road.'

'I'm not most people.'

'No – you most certainly are not. So is that what this is all about, surely not entirely for the fun of it?' Snape asked waving a hand in the direction of her portfolio bag.

'I've been doing a correspondence course with a Muggle arts foundation.'

'And what is it that they have you do?'

The Potions Master extinguished the fire, picked up the portfolio bag and art box, and lead the way out of the croft house as Nina explained about the course she'd signed up for and her monthly assignments.

'Ah – so _that's_ why I've seen you in the main Muggle Post Office in Edinburgh where you are not meant to be with certain students from my House and your own from the Senior School.'

'Amongst other things, yes.'

'What other things?'

' _Buy The Book Arts Emporium, Canal Street Graphics, Delaine's Coffee House.._.'

There was no reply.

'Am I in trouble now?'

The Potions Master stopped and turned her to face him.

'All of you have only managed to _not_ get into any trouble during your outings because of me.'

'I...you... _since you knew all that then why bother to ask me about it?_!'

'I appreciate you continuing to tell me the truth, but be that as it may not only are you too young to be roaming Edinburgh with your friends who should know better – you do so at the risk of suspension and at the worst expulsion should the Headmaster or Headmistress get wind of it!'

 _'I need this! It's the only real talent I have that will get me out Shrewsbury and make something of myself!'_

'That is entirely achievable without going through so much bother...' Severus began.

'I have to show that I've mastered core competencies beyond Foundation Level work to even try for an internship at some point and that won't happen by sticking to the Ministry-sanctioned  
Hogwarts curriculum! I have no interest in the usual wizarding careers! I wanted to transfer to a Muggle Arts High School and Junior College to get proper Diplomas since my parents tried to keep me from coming here but instead I'm here now just because it's more about what _they_ can get out it since they were forced to let me! Leave it to them to do exactly the opposite of what makes  
me happy!'

 _Alarm bells began to sound in Severus's head._

 _So she_ _ **was**_ _the one after all_ …

Just over a year ago he'd overheard the Deputy Headmistress gossiping with Rosmerta about a student who'd had her name down from birth who was being held back from attending. It wasn't the first time such a thing had happened but something about the situation felt incredibly wrong and she'd taken the issue up with the Wizarding Education Authority after a showdown with the student's  
horrendous parents. Not being allowed to meet with whoever the student was, let alone in private, was the thing that really set her off.

Minerva McGonagall had gotten her way after all.

'You _**should**_ be here I daresay! _You_ _ **are**_ _a Witch, for Merlin's sake and you_ _ **do**_ _need guidance with those abilities far more than you do with anything else wholly irrelevant to them!_ I don't suppose you have bothered to consult with your Head of House about your...ahh... _preferences_.'

'Erm... no... I didn't... ' Nina spluttered.

'Professor Flitwick and I do not always see eye-to-eye, but as much as it pains me to admit it, he is fair and a model of discretion for his students. He is also very well connected in the Arts even in the Muggle world and should be able to help you – and the same is true for Professor McGonagall.'

'But my parents...'

'...cannot interfere; your Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress will see to it. I, of course, must remain silent on the issue until such time as it is brought to my attention during one of the Heads of House Review Meetings. Had you bothered to consult with any of us you would have been informed that you may qualify to apply for work experience or full internships starting as a Third or Fourth Year Student. At the moment there is no decision to be made which is why you have not received any information just yet.'

'I had no idea. My grandparents told me a lot about Hogwarts but never mentioned internships.'

'A lot has changed since they were students here; much has changed since my own time here as well.'

'Why are you doing this?'

'Doing _what_ , Nina?'

'Being so – agreeable... nice... _helpful_ even though I'm breaking so many rules?'

'I won't make a habit of it that I can assure you.'

'Pfft I believe you.'

Severus spotted the old covered trestle bridge on the castle grounds in the distance.

'It's best we part before someone catches us,' he said sharply, handing Nina her portfolio case.

'Fine,' Nina said, failing to hide her disappointment.

'I give you my word that I won't say a word to anyone so long as I do not catch you in Edinburgh again. _Is that understood?!_ '

'Yes.'

'And you _will_ discuss _**this**_ with your Head of House or I will make you very sorry indeed!'

'Yes, **Professor**.'

Nina began to walk away dejectedly when Severus called to her.

'What exactly piqued your interest in this design business?' he asked as thunder sounded in the distance.

'Oh a couple of things really; Muggle art courses for youth my grandfather paid for me to do when I lived in France and a project I'm helping a friend with… murals and things for a youth centre he set up and runs… My grandfather found out about this and offered to pay for it.'

The castle clock began to chime the first mid-afternoon warning in the run up to dinner and Nina started to run as fast as her legs would carry her. Not once did she look back at her Potions Master, lost in thought about her home life being so bad such that she would risk her place at Hogwarts in the pursuit of a less-than-desirable career with Muggles.

The Ravenclaw was halfway across the castle grounds trying to outrun another approaching rainstorm when a memory surfaced from her subconscious.

" _You have my Unbreakable Vow, Nina Angeni, that I will cherish and protect you and what we have together even it's nothing more than being the very best of friends come what may. Always. You are the best thing that's happened to me in a very long time."_

'Oh my god…' she groaned as the realisation struck her.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

She was proving to not always be the very best at potions, but she wasn't entirely the worst either.

Still, Nina would be lucky to scrape by this year if she blew up his classroom again. Snape pulled out his timepiece. Another five minutes and he would call it a night.

Just as he finished the thought the sound of rushing footfalls reached his ears.

' _ **Ahh, Miss Angeni. How good of you to grace me with your presence!'**_

'I'm sorry I'm late – but I still have another ten minutes or so,' Nina panted as she dumped her school bag on the floor by the potions table in his private laboratory.

' _Very well…'_

The Ravenclaw mumbled something about a party in full swing in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

Cho had been amazed to not only find that out that Nina had turned 15 in January, but to also hear that she'd never had a birthday party. At most she'd get a cake if her mother could be bothered – completely unlike her brothers. Cho had decided to throw a party and had unfortunately chosen this night and it was hard to not be there for all of it after her dorm-mate gone through so much trouble to organise it.

'By all means attend the festivities if you wish,' Snape snapped. 'But I will brook with no complaints from you if you fail the practical tests for my class! And believe me you will fail if…!'

'Why do you care so much?'

' _I don't!'_

'Then why are you making me do this?!'

'I can't _make_ you do anything, Nina!' Snape snapped as he ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. ' _What in Merlin's name is wrong with you_ this evening?! You are quite agitated and I demand to know why!'

' _Nothing,'_ Nina mumbled as she pulled out her Potions textbook and slammed it on the table.

'Out, out OUT with you!' Snape hissed as he picked up the book and threw it at his lab door. 'I have far better things to do than put up with your damnable brooding!'

The Ravenclaw said nothing as she looked at him.

' _Stop looking at me like that!_

'So what was that all about throwing the book? Am I supposed to hate you like everyone else and bitch about you behind your back? Is that how it's supposed to be now?'

' _Do not ask questions that you already have the answers to. It is a pointless exercise in futility.'_

'I'm _not_ …but testing me like this is pointless too.'

She looked so defeated, standing with her back to the door holding tight to her book.

'What's happened to make you this way?' the Potions Master sighed after walking over to her. 'Please  
answer me.'

Nina was hiding behind her mane of curls and he reached out and moved her hair back.

'Nothing,' she whispered.

'Are you in pain?' he asked, looking very concerned.

Nina shook her head 'no' as tears began to stream down her face.

'I… I'm s-s-sorry.'

She dropped her book and put her hands up to her face. Snape reached out and took them down.

He placed the back of one hand on her forehead and frowned.

' _You have a fever for Merlin's sake!_ Have you been to see Pomfrey at all?'

'Yes…'

'Well – what did she say?!'

'It's just… _hormones or something_ …' Nina mumbled.

' _It's just… hormones or something…'_ he parroted sarcastically.

'I don't need you to make fun of me!' Nina sniffed angrily.

'I am not making fun of you,' Snape said gently, taking her face into both his hands. 'You know I would never do that.'

'I should leave before you get into trouble…'

'You don't have to and you won't get into trouble. I've seen to it. No one will bother us anymore.'

'If… if I asked to do something for me… would you?' Nina asked in a quivering voice.

'That would depend on what it was,' the Potions Master said thoughtfully – but truthfully.

It scared him that he actually _**would**_ do just about anything for her.

'Nevermind… I wasn't thinking.'

She looked away from him but he tilted her head back. Nina ducked away from him and grabbed her school bag.

'I'm sorry I wasted your time. I should go. You have enough with your own House and I'm just another dunderheaded toe-rag student getting on your nerves.'

'If that were true we wouldn't be here – and not like this.'

'Really?'

' _Really.'_

The Ravenclaw stood awkwardly, cowering under his intense gaze.

The school's clocks began to chime the warning for curfew.

'I better get back. I'll review the chapters some more,' Nina said grabbing her bag and wrenching open the door.

The Potions Master was just trying to help her – even though it wasn't in his nature to be particularly helpful. Everything that she'd ever heard about him seemed to bear up. He was cruel, nasty, hateful, and Merlin help her he _**was**_ a bully beyond comprehension inside and out of his classroom.

 _ **But not to her.**_

She knew already that he found her acceptance of him fascinating to the point of being maddening. Maybe he was just playing with her; maybe this was just a sick twisted game to him. All kinds of negative thoughts swam through her head, even though deep down she already had the answers.

And she knew all too well that she had them.

Nina snuck into Ravenclaw Tower unseen and hid herself away in her dormitory, closing her bed curtains around her.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Severus walked deep in the grounds of Hogwarts brooding, with a hand jammed in a pocket of his frockcoat beneath his robes squeezing the missing bobble from Nina's hat. He hadn't seen much of her outside of his classes lately and still hadn't managed to find out what was wrong.

She'd managed to not blow up his classroom again as promised and was doing well enough to not completely fail. She could be doing so much better and it made no sense to him why she still struggled with the work. There was no way to know because she seemed to be managing just enough to not have to come to him for extra tuition as the summer holidays loomed closer and closer.

He spent more time than was probably appropriate thinking about her, wondering how she was. It was frightening how close they actually were and yet there was still so much that separated them. It just wasn't right or proper, what they had and what they shared. It was just as well the bell for curfew had rung and scared her off that night – the first time that had happened in all the time they'd spent together.

He would have taken her in his arms; he could admit it to himself now. He wouldn't have done more than hold her again, but still the inclination had been there and it bothered him. And because he could admit it, perhaps he should stay away from her for the time being. If he got any more attached to Nina he would be risking more than a small stint in Azkaban because people would have entirely the wrong idea.

He would be risking the wrath of Albus Dumbledore, the school's Headmaster because the Greatest Wizard of the Age would likely take it as a sign that Snape no longer cared about protecting Harry Potter in the name of the abiding love he was still supposed to hold for Potter's dead mother.  
Snape's deeply obsessive love wasn't quite as all-consuming and painful as it had been for so many years only because of the friendship, such as it was, that he had now with the Ravenclaw who had dared to accept him as he was, flaws and all.

And the Potions Master's sole reason for not being in Azkaban in the first place was because of coming to Dumbledore just before the height of the War and begging him to protect Lily Evans Potter because he'd _thought_ he loved her and had betrayed that love. Snape had been a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort. In exchange for Dumbledore's help he agreed to spy at great personal risk.

Dumbledore testified in support of Snape at the Death Eater trials and gave him his job at Hogwarts – a job that made him a puppet of Dumbledore's as much as Voldemort's. When Harry Potter had surfaced in the Wizarding World this school year, all hell had effectively broken loose. Snape's life ceased to be his, not that he'd actually had one.

 _He'd never had a life and it was his own damn fault._

All he had was this job that he despised with a passion and a shitty little tumble-down terraced house in a Muggle hell-hole on the other side of the tracks from Lily's comfortable middle class Cradley Heath existence in Cokeworth. He was a No-Hoper from a no-mark former mill town in The Black Country, the heart of the Industrial Revolution. Forcing himself to go back the town that was the source of his happiest memories of Lily for the summer and the odd holiday during the school year when Dumbledore decided he was useless used to make sense, but now it seemed to be quite silly to put himself through so much torture.

He used to kid himself that he and Lily were the Wizarding equivalent of Emily Bronte's Heathcliff and Cathy but now he was starting to free himself from that delusion. Once upon a time he would have almost willed her ghost into being. Now he just wanted to be free of the obligations he'd lumbered himself with along with the lingering connections to the Dark Lord.

 _And that really was because of Nina_ ; he'd had Nina in a strange way that he'd never had Lily and he really missed that now.

He couldn't explain it – this thing that drew him to her and her to him; this thing that stirred a need for closeness in him that had lain dormant all these years. Perhaps it was because she was reasonably intelligent, in spite of her strange propensity to dress in head-to-toe purple when not in uniform and wear a bobble hat and fingerless knitted gloves as much as she could get away with.

He quite liked the fact that she wasn't afraid of him and hadn't been since that first night when he treated her injuries in his office. There were times when she looked at him so intensely it was unnerving. She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen on a Human Being of the opposite sex, second only to Lily perhaps.

But Lily Evans had _never_ , ever looked at him the way Nina Angeni did.

And he was beginning to think that there wouldn't have ever been anything he could have done to impress Lily and win her over, just as Lily had insisted all those years ago. He'd thought that becoming a Death Eater would make Lily take notice, but instead it hastened his inevitable doom.  
He knew that Dumbledore thought he was a fool for carrying a torch of unrequited love and for  
so long. But it still didn't stop the Headmaster from using him or stop Snape from allowing himself to be used because he wanted to avenge her untimely death and somehow redeem himself in the process.

 _Nina._

Still there was Nina.

Snape wasn't naive, he knew that there was a lot more going on at Hogwarts than most of the adults would want to admit, even with a number of the First Years. And he certainly wasn't a golden boy favourite who could get away with anything, least of all shagging his way through the student body like some of them did.

It was acceptable in the Wizarding World for men to take lovers and brides much younger than themselves because the magical population was so very low compared to Muggles. The practice disgusted him beyond reason, mainly because the young ladies involved seldom had a real choice. It was just another one of those things in Wizarding Culture that wasn't given much consideration as perhaps it ought to.

Young people were often forced into an arrangement that was little more than a business transaction. Relationships in the Wizarding World for many still had everything to do with making the right alliances and connections – including the purity of bloodlines. Truth be told, most of wizarding kind was Half-Blood like him or less. But like many, he firmly believed that Wizarding Human Beings should stick with their own kind.

It was quite the conundrum indeed.

As for lovers – he'd had various casual affairs over the years during his forays away from the school and always at the end it all he Obliviated the memory of those unfortunate to have become involved with him. His secrets were for him only. And even if they were all just casual shags and quite often ones that were paid for – **that** was his secret. He should be so merciful to himself because there wasn't a single woman he'd ever allowed himself to screw that he really wanted to remember.

He didn't want Nina to get hurt. That was the one thing he was absolutely sure about. And he didn't want to ever be the reason for her being hurt as he'd done to Lily all those years ago. That's why he Obliviated the memories of the women he fucked. He was such a heartless bastard… and none of them had deserved it really.

None it had made up for how Lily had treated him – and it was his own dunderheaded fault.

As much as he missed his Ravenclaw, perhaps it was just as well that she seemed to be staying away.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Snape looked at the croft house in the distance as he set out for a walk the overcast day before the summer holidays. It was so off the beaten track that he could always be assured of having some peace there. With the notable exception of the few times he'd encountered Nina there, students didn't venture this far. It really didn't have much to recommend itself to anyone save he and his Ravenclaw and he was grateful for that.

Still, he'd taken steps to ensure no one else would be able to find it on their own.

He stepped through the crumbling gate and walked through the thin beams of sunlight that managed to poke their way through the dense foliage and trees that surrounded the place. Again there was a noise – this time like someone had knocked something over.

' _What in Merlin's name are you doing here again all by yourself?!'_ he demanded sharply.

Nina shrieked and dropped whatever had been in her hands.

'I asked you a question!'

'I am allowed out of school!' she snapped as she stood and bent down to get her things.

She knocked over her large bottle of water and her papers had fallen into it.

' _Damn it!'_ she swore under her breath as she looked at the soaking wet pages.

She had worked so hard on her sketches with their detail and ornamental flourishes for months. And just like that all her hard work was ruined in an instant. She fought back tears as threw them at the unlit fireplace in a way that Severus knew all too well.

'What's wrong?' he asked going to retrieve them.

'Oh nothing. Just everything I do turns to crap. It's just what I get for having ideas above my station – as dear old _daddy_ would say. Merlin took one almighty dump when I was born.'

'Don't say that; it's not true.'

Nina said nothing as she began to pack away her things.

'You never did let me see…'

'Just as well. Nothing to see now either.'

'I'm sorry I scared you.

'Yeah… sure.'

'I am – _please believe me_!'

'It's fine. Just Merlin's way of letting me know just how crazy I am for everything.'

'I still think that is a rather an odd choice for a career – even as an act of revenge against parents you obviously have no love for.'

'I've decided it's what I want.'

'Let me work on restoring your portfolio,' Snape suggested. 'It's the least I can do.'

'You don't have to go through so much trouble,' Nina mumbled as she stumbled forward in semi-darkness.

He reached out and put his arms around her waist, steadying her.

'If you are not careful you will do an injury to yourself…'

Nina didn't reply as she looked up at him.

' _I didn't mean for this to happen,'_ she whispered hoarsely as she set down her art case and portfolio bag.

' _Neither did I,'_ he said quickly.

'I thought I should stay away from you…' she whispered as she slid into his arms. '…because if I did then this wouldn't happen.'

'Oh you silly girl,' the Potions Master whispered hoarsely. 'My life here is so empty without you occupying my office and destroying my laboratory!'

Nina laughed and blinked away her tears. 'I couldn't bear it if you were in trouble because of me. I'm not worth it.'

' _That night; what did you need me to do?'_

'I was feeling so awful and down and just wanted you to hold me and not let go,' she admitted, her heart racing so fast. 'Cho meant well, but I hated every minute of that party. A lot of those people don't give a crap about me unless I'm doing something for them.'

The look on The Potions Master's face…

'I'll stop coming here if it bothers you,' she said gently as she started to move away. 'This was your special place – and no one else's. I should've realised…'

'Don't,' Snape sighed, pulling her to him and holding her tight. 'I only ask that you keep your knowledge of it to yourself.'

'I promise; there's no one else I'd want to be here with but you.'


	10. Circles of Friends

**JK Rowling's characters and Wizarding Universe are all uniquely hers. I'm borrowing, but I don't make any money from this and just do it for the genuine love of writing.**

 _ **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**_

 _ **Summary:**_ Of all the mysteries of the Wizarding World, perhaps none is more enigmatic than the Vampire. This is the story of - such soul. It is a story about love, life, loss, and choices – and not having any regrets.

 **Features:** Pairings: Snape/OFC, Diggory/OFC, OMC/OFC. + GWeasley, HGranger, Malfoys, New Characters

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ **"LIVE FOREVER" is the PREQUEL to "SALVATION".** I've had several variations of this story that I've tried to work with since 2008 and somehow it just never quite came together the way I wanted it to – and needed it to link back to "SALVATION"; the characters seemed to have other ideas. (I found out by accident that someone has uploaded TWO of the older versions I've had here [but deleted], one a mish-mash of several versions and both posted WITHOUT MY PERMISSION at fictionhunt. At least they linked back to my account here.) Also – I realised that elements of my last rewrite, though well-received, actually suits " _The Girl With The Haunted Eyes - ORIG STORY"_ much better. ((The perils of thinking TOO MUCH about a story and second-guessing myself)).

If you read the first 9 chapters of "SALVATION" you will have a good grounding for the story of the Severus & the only STUDENT he ever loved – but with many surprises yet to be revealed in this part of their story. I've found my own gift of a character in Vampire Andrea Slitheen, an old Housemate & nemesis of Severus Snape and his coven family. Hope you enjoy. This is the first of what I hope will be several stories of an underworld within the world of Harry Potter.

 **I'm playing with ages & School Years for the sake of this AU story. Hogwarts is close to the equivalent of British Muggle Key Stage 4 (Years 1-3: ages 14-16 – O.W.L.s) & Key Stage 5 (Years 4-7: ages 16-19+ N.E.W.T.S.). High School & Further Education. **

**WARNING: Slightly Underage Student through Adult OFC, Student/Teacher relationship, Older Men/Younger Woman. If that's not your thing, cool. It's my life experience so… *shrugs*. Dark, Violence.**

 _ **Rated M/R for language, situations, themes**_

 **Live Forever (REWRITE 2018)**

 **By NativeMoon**

 **Chapter 010: Circles of Friends**

Nina sat in the Great Hall after dinner lost in thought as she rested her head on her hand, quietly humming to herself.

'You mind if we sit here?' Matty asked.

There was no reply as the Ravenclaw stared absently at her sketchbook.

'Are you alright?' asked Blaise, looking concerned as he and Matty sat down opposite her.

' _Hmm? What?'_

'Are you alright – you look out of it,' he said.

'Oh, sorry. A lot on my mind I guess.'

'We can go sit somewhere else,' Matty said hesitantly.

'No – don't,' Nina replied with a faint smile as she closed her sketchbook. 'I could do with distracting.'

'How about a game of Snitch Snatcher?' Blaise asked.

'Sure…'

'What was that you were humming?' Matty asked. 'Another Muggle song?'

'No; one of mine,' came the answer as Nina helped Blaise set up the board game. 'Just something I'm working on. The melody is all I have at the moment.'

'Sounds like you're onto something there,' said Matty. 'If you ever want to jam or something we're game. I play drums and Blaise kicks ass on Bass and we both sing a bit too.'

'Yeah? Me and Cho have been meaning to have a word with our Head of House about having a proper music club and doing more than that dull-as-dishwater Frog Choir next year. She plays piano and Leon plays sax and I'm sure there are other students who play instruments.'

'That'd be awesome; it sure beats nonsense like the Gobstones Club,' said Blaise. '… and it would give us time to sort out getting our equipment up here.'

'Equipment? What's that about?' Cho asked as she and Leon sat down next to Nina and Terry sat next to the Slytherins.

'Two more takers for the music club idea we were tossing around,' Nina answered before making the formal introductions.

'I'm pretty sure Flitwick will go for it if you have a decent plan,' said Leon. 'And Hogwarts has more than enough money to pay for new equipment. The singing frogs cost five times as much and don't get me going on the upkeep. Yet they barely get used...'

'And it's Inter-House Cooperation which will impress Professor McGonagall for sure,' said Terry. 'How we all meant to cooperate when there's nothing official?'

'With you and Cho we've got enough for a proper band,' Blaise said with a grin. 'What about you Tez?'

'I could dust off my old trumpet and start taking lessons again when I'm home if you guys are serious.'

'Right – best to wait until exams are out of the way though,' said Leon. 'We can get organised or work it out over the summer just in time for the Fall Term; you didn't hear it from me but Flitty's threatening to resurrect the Hogwarts Orchestra.'

'No offense, but your Head of House has crap taste in music,' Matty grumbled.

'Classical music isn't too bad, depending,' Nina said carefully. 'But leave his taste out of it; insulting him won't help.'

Leon was about to comment when a commotion reached them from across the room. Pansy Parkinson was kicking off again and this time her target was none other than the resident know-it-all Gryffindor that a lot of people still didn't like, Hermione Granger.

Hermione had been walking to the Gryffindor tables and somehow tripped and went flying. Of course the usual juvenile suspects in Pansy's pack just had to laugh which only added to her humiliation as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley began to chew them out.

'That's enough Weasley, Potter,' Leon growled after storming over just as Hermione ran from the Hall. 'Parkinson. AGAIN! I'm beginning to think that you really don't want to be at this school; a week's detentions with Mr Filch!'

'But it's almost finals!'

'Not my problem. A week's detentions with Filch or we can take it up with your Head of House and the Deputy Headmistress and go for two, no skin off my nose.'

Looking disgusted, Nina excused herself to go to the bathroom.

 **OOO**

The Ravenclaw found Hermione in a disused bathroom nearby.

'Come on out Granger – I know you're here. I can see the bottom of your robes.'

Hermione tried to be quiet but there was an almighty splash as her bag ripped and a roll of parchment fell into the toilet along with a few books.

'My Potions essay!' she screeched.

Just then a ghostly girl with thick glasses and bad acne popped out from one of the sinks.

' _Oooooooh such a shame,'_ she cackled as she stuck half of her body through the door of Hermione's stall. _'Guess you'll be up all night trying to sort that mess out! Still won't be enough though!'_

The ghost swooped around the bathroom laughing and it was everything Nina could do to not explode.

'Get lost Myrtle! Now isn't the time for your nonsense!' she said through gritted teeth.

' _You don't have to be so mean – Oooooooooooooh!' the annoying ghost snapped before leaving and bawling the corridor down._

'Now you've done it!' Hermione shouted from her hiding place.

'Boo freaking hoo… You really go out of your way to be difficult, you know that?'

'What do you want anyway? You're another one who doesn't like me!'

'You don't make enough of a difference to life for me to dislike you, as it happens.'

'Gee thanks a lot!'

'Oh get over yourself! We don't even know each other and that's not exactly my fault, now is it?'

'Like you really care!'

'Well since I don't really care, according to you, I'm wasting my time here. I won't make that mistake again.'

' _Dammit,'_ Hermione simpered as the tell-tale sound of the bathroom door slamming shut reached her, causing her to feel even sorrier for herself.

 **OOO**

Nina returned to the Great Hall just as Harry and Ron blocked the doorway debating about going to look for Hermione.

'No need to – she's hiding out in an old bathroom,' she advised. 'I'd leave it for now if I were you.'

'What it is with her and bathrooms?' Harry sighed.

'It's a girl thing, basically.'

'What's it got to do with you anyway,' Ron demanded.

'Other than the fact that I've been Pugface Parkinson's main target for most of the school year so know better than you two how much she's hurting right now? – _nothing_. You're as bad as she is with the Gryffindork Pride nonsense. Forget I even bothered.'

'Nice going Ron,' Harry hissed as he and Ron took their seats at the Gryffindor Tables. He watched Nina collect her things from where she'd been sitting and left the Hall, clearly in a foul mood. 'You really have a knack for sticking the knife in with her when she's done nothing wrong. She didn't have to care about Hermione but she did… and she was the only one other than us and that Ravenclaw Prefect to actually get off their arse and try to do something about it. That's got to count for something.'

 **XxxOOOxxX**

There weren't too many things that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had in common, but there was one that was quite significant – both had a reputation for being poser badasses with far more bark rather than actual bite. Malfoy at least had two rent-a-gob goons, Crabbe & Goyle, who were his unofficial bodyguards at Hogwarts. He was rarely seen anywhere without them being close behind and never did his own fighting.

Pansy was on her own unless she could talk Millicent Bullstrode into helping her. But Bullstrode had wised up to the reality that Pansy could care less about real friendship after seeing Riyo Delahaye take her down a few notches in the Slytherin Common Room over her two-faced behaviour. If Pansy didn't watch herself, she might find her pug face rearranged by Bullstrode's fists, so the low-level gossip on the rumour mill went. Some reckoned it would probably be an improvement.

Needing an outlet for her internalised self-hatred, Parkinson tried to have a go at Nina and Terry when the Ravenclaws were sat in the courtyard minding their own business. As if that wasn't bad enough, Slytherin's resident badass had a go at Nina's parentage again because in her mind no self-respecting Pureblood Witch would defend a "filthy Mudblood like Granger".

Parkinson should have left well enough alone.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

' _Nina Angeni what?!'_ Hermione gasped incredulously as she, Ron, and Harry commandeered a table in the library and spread out their books to start preparing for their final exams the following day.

'… Had your back with Parkinson. Good and proper too from what I heard,' said Harry. 'Just like she was trying to do when she came looking for you in the bathroom. I don't know exactly what happened but Parkinson ended up in the infirmary with a broken nose and Nina landed herself in hot water with McGonagall. I heard that she just took her punishment and didn't say a word about what's been going on. And – she took Parkinson down without having to use her wand even once.'

'Punishment? Not Snape again?'

'Nah – Sprout. She's helping with Greenhouse Three nearly until we break.'

'Damn… she's better than me, that's all I can say,' said Ron.

'Yeah I can't think of too many people who wouldn't be a total grass if it was going to get them out of doing detentions this close to the year ending… especially fighting back against a bully, and a Slytherin to boot,' Hermione sighed.

'I think it was as much for her as it was for you if not more, to be fair. Parkinson's put her through hell all year and said some really nasty stuff about her,' said Harry.

'I owe her one,' Hermione sighed. 'I really, really owe her.'

'You don't actually,' said Harry. 'She was pretty clear about that when I tried to talk to her about what happened. She just said to let it go and move on.'

 **XxxOOOxxX**

Nina and her friends sat together in the Library reviewing for exams. They'd been at it for almost four hours, a dismal way to spend a Saturday afternoon.

'I don't know about you guys but my brain is well-and-truly fried,' said Leon as he slammed his Potions book shut. 'If I don't know this lot by now I never will.'

'All this palaver just to barely pass; it's fucking bullshit!' Terry snapped.

'Leon's always managed to score between _"Acceptable"_ and _"Exceeds Expectations"_ ,' said Cho. 'He complains a lot but Potions is actually one of his strongest subjects.'

'It just doesn't make sense that McGonagall and Dumbledore have to get involved,' Terry grumbled as he leaned back in his chair and wiped his eyes. 'I want my Potions grade to be one I legit earned without Snape or McGonagall and Dumbledore messing around!'

Riyo, Blaise, and Matty glanced at each other but remained silent. Unlike most of their House they actually understood the frustrations with their Potions Master and agreed that the situation was unfair. But House loyalty and common sense dictated that they have the back of the man who was also their Head of House.

'It doesn't,' Nina interrupted, inadvertently coming to the rescue. 'But the fact is they do – and Professor McGonagall is just as tough a grader as Professor Snape is. You aren't going to get away with trying to bullshit your way through written exams and things with her either. And don't get me going on Flitty. I'll never make that mistake with him ever again. So if you still end up doing badly even with McGonagall reviewing your Potions work – well then that really is on you.'

' _Are you serious?!'_ Matty asked, bug-eyed. 'You actually tried it on with your Head of House?! I thought you Ravenclaws were supposed to be super smart!'

'Well I can't be that smart since I've had to do Remedial Potions tutorials just to try and scrape by.'

'I can't believe _Flitty_ pulled you up,' Leon gasped. 'Holy Merlin! You know you've fucked up and fucked up big when he _has_ to call you on the carpet!'

'Yeah well if we could actually have peace and quiet in the dorm when we needed it and get a good night's sleep we'd both be doing better,' Cho grumbled. 'I don't think I can take another year of this…'

'I'm already tired of everything, especially stressing about grades,' Nina sighed. 'I don't even want to work for the Ministry, that much I do know.'

'Say what?!' Terry spluttered. 'How else are you going to make money? It's not like we have a huge amount of options; the Ministry is our world's main employer.'

'Most of those jobs don't even need two years of magical education let alone seven,' said Blaise. 'Even Muggle Studies is useless the way it's taught here. My mother says it's a disgrace the way the Ministry turns its nose up on a more well-rounded curriculum and Higher Education.'

'That doesn't happen in other parts of the world, not even on the Continent,' said Riyo. 'Your Ministry is very backwards and so is this school in some respects.'

'Well why are you here anyway?' Cho asked. 'Beauxbatons is supposedly so much better from what I've heard…'

' _That is none of your business,'_ the Slytherin said coldly. 'And just because I'm a transfer it doesn't mean that I'm not entitled to my own opinion.'

'I wasn't saying that; it's just that Transfer students are highly unusual. There's only been a handful in the one thousand years Hogwarts has existed.'

'Really?' said Blaise. 'How do you know?'

'It's in the footnotes in _"Hogwarts, a History"_. The one we had to get for this year was just updated.'

'What else did it say?' Blaise asked.

Seeing that Riyo was coming visibly upset, well upset enough for her, Nina quickly changed the subject.

'You should see the elitist nonsense that gets peddled about Hogwarts internationally. My grandparents do fundraising and things for the International Quidditch Association, Federation Internationale de Quidditch Association, England, and Arsenal; you say "Hogwarts" or "Dumbledore" and people fall all over themselves. Their own school isn't good enough; they really wished they could have gone here to study with " _The Greatest Wizard of the Age_ " who hasn't taught in decades and who certainly isn't going to teach them the kinds of interesting and useful stuff they get to study at their home schools. It's bloody ridiculous.'

'Hogwarts is just another tool to use to brainwash the British wizarding masses and the rest of the world is expected to follow along too,' said Matty. ' _This_ is where you should want to be and working for the racist, bigoted elitist Ministry is what you should want, yet most of wizardkind will never get near either. They have to slum it just like ordinary Muggles do, convinced that's the best that they deserve... so how is that right?!'

'Does your father the Senior Auror know how you feel?' Riyo asked after giving Nina a small smile.

'He does and he actually respects the fact that I have a different take on what's _"the done thing"_ ,' said Matty. 'If things were different he'd have studied Astrophysics at Cambridge and aimed for a job with NASA in America.'

' _Astrophysics? Cambridge? NASA?'_ asked Blaise, as he shrugged and made a face.

'I'll explain it all later,' his Housemate replied with a heavy sigh.

'So what does interest you Nina?' Terry asked. 'It sounds like you've made your mind up.'

'I like art and design – and architecture. I really got into it thanks to this Muggle youth arts programme I joined when we lived in France. It was a great way to pass the time until we moved back to England and I came here. I even managed to earn credits along with my Certificates of Achievement towards the Muggle International Baccalaureate (you need that or a Muggle High School Diploma to go to Muggle university).'

'You're really good at it from what I've seen in the dorm,' said Cho. 'It's a shame there aren't art classes and things here; you'd definitely get top marks.'

'I wouldn't mind being an architect I think, and landscape design interests me too along with interiors.'

'I can't see how you'd make a living doing that at the Ministry,' said Terry.

'The Ministry actually has a department where something might be possible. The main problem is that Richard, _dear old daddy_ , works for them and the last thing I need is to be stuck working with or for him after I escape from his house.'

' _Ministry Housing and Urban Development_!' Cho said excitedly. 'Our father works there as a Senior Planner. I won't deny it's an obscure group that most Ministry folk look down on (the ones aware of it at any rate), but the pay is _really_ good!'

' _Wait, Takeshi Chang is your dad?!'_ Nina spluttered. "Damn; small world! Richard is an Administrator there – a crap one, but an Admin just the same.'

'Hah – isn't that a turn-up for the books (as my Nan would say)!' said Matty. 'So what exactly does this group do then?'

'They liaise with the Muggle Government to manage Wizarding Land Grants… and they developed and built Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and the Ministry itself,' Cho explained. 'You want to get land or buy or rent a place through official wizarding channels, you have to see them. You can't just set up house anywhere you want to...'

'And they have services to help with house builds and renovations including expansions, even temporary ones. It takes specialist skills to do that and get it done right… the kind you won't get anywhere near a good grounding for here,' Leon added. 'Those guys have trained at elite Muggle and Magical institutions of higher education and done all sorts of specialist Muggle programmes too – well most of them have anyway.'

'An obscure group that's sneered at doesn't quite sell itself,' said Blaise. 'And especially if they have blighters like Nina's father working there. Sorry Nina.'

'No apologies needed mate; I've thought the same myself. Still – I like the idea of what MHUD does; there's so much potential, of course depending on which way the wind is blowing with the Minister of Magic as usual.'

'So your father _**is**_ the Richard Angeni who works in the department after all,' said Leon. 'Small world indeed. _"Angeni"_ is an uncommon name but we didn't want to assume and weren't sure how to bring it up.'

'I see his reputation is as tricky in the Ministry as it is outside it,' said Nina. 'But yeah the situation is what it is. He's very dodgy and I want nothing to do with him if I can help it.'

'Well never say never about MHUD,' Leon said cryptically. 'Things could change there and sooner than it seems…'

'I might as well forget it; I'll never have the kind of money it takes for advanced Muggle art programmes and somewhere to live and everything else I'll need to just be able to apply to work there down the line on my own.'

'Well never say never Nina; life has a way of surprising you when you least expect it Mum always says,' said Cho. 'Let's get going. It'll be dinnertime before you know it and we need to drop this lot first…'

'And I've got work to finish for Sprout anyway…'

'I still say that's some bullshit right there,' said Blaise. 'Parkinson is the one who ought to be in detentions for what she's done to you and Granger, but especially you!'

'Now now Blaise – House loyalty blah blah blah,' said Nina. 'It's amazing what goes on around here that Dumbledore and McGonagall don't have a clue about – but I'm no grass; no snitching from me.'

'Well Pugface has learned her lesson,' said Riyo. 'You've earned a lot of respect around here, including from our House.'

'Thank you for helping; all I can say is she's a fool if she tries it on again with her hateful bullshit. She's got a big mouth in front of the rest of those gobshytes who don't give two straws about her, but by herself she's a coward who can't fight to save herself. I've dealt with her kind before more times than I care to remember. Just because I'm mostly quiet and don't mind my own company doesn't mean I'm a doormat.'

'She won't – and you're too right there!' said Matty.

Everyone packed up and headed for the main entrance.

Only after their voices could no longer be heard did Snape move from the shadows of the nearest stack where he'd observed the group without being detected.

 **XxxOOOxxX**

'I heard that Hogwarts end-of-the-year exams were tough, but that actually wasn't too bad!' Hermione said brightly a week later as the First Year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors emerged from what had been a rather gruelling History of Magic final. 'I actually enjoyed it!

'Speak for yourself,' Ron grumbled. 'I bet you won't fail Potions! Everyone else might as well go home since you're going to come top of the Year and win all of the academic awards!'

He looked like he'd been to Hell and back compared to everyone else. He had because he hadn't done much studying, as usual.

'Oh for Merlin's sake will you stop worrying! Professor McGonagall will see to it that you don't fail Potions no matter what grade you get; she and Dumbledore do it for everybody who isn't in Slytherin,' Nina said, handing him a piece of Honeyduke's best chocolate to steady his nerves. 'You've still got some time to review; just use the written exam to balance out your lab… and we only have one potion to brew anyway.'

 **'WHAT?! Really?!'** Hermione gasped.

'Yes really. Didn't Percy tell you?'

'No he didn't! _W_ _hat a twat_ _!_ ' Ron huffed.

'Finally got him sussed after all this time...'

Harry sucked in his breath hard and touched his head.

'Is your scar hurting again Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Hurting again?' Nina asked.

'My scar's been bothering me. It's different this time though; I think it's a warning that something bad is going to happen...'

'Just how long has this been going on exactly?' Nina said quietly as she stopped him and looked under the unruly locks of black hair that covered his forehead. _'Christ on a bike, it looks like it's on fire!'_

The sound of a recorder wafted across the courtyard disrupting her thoughts.

'It's only Hagrid; sounds like he's in a bit of a mood,' Harry said. 'Hey I just thought of something… isn't it weird that what he wanted more than anything else was a dragon and a stranger turned up in Hogsmead who just happened to have a dragon egg?'

'What? I don't get it,' Ron said, looking confused.

'Say what? Possessing dragons and dragon eggs is against the law isn't it?' Nina said. 'How did you find out?'

'We went down to see him and it was a coincidence that we got there just as he was trying to get it to hatch,' said Ron. 'I knew what it was straight off because my brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania so I asked him about it.'

'Hagrid said he won it fair and square in a card game,' Hermione said slowly. 'We never found out more than that because Draco Malfoy was sneaking around and dropped us right in it with Professor McGonagall. We ended up getting detentions… with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest.'

' _What the hell? But that's dangerous!'_

'I wouldn't recommend it myself,' Hermione commented with a shudder. 'Anyway – so what you're thinking is that the stranger might have been interested in you-know-what Harry?'

' _You-know-what?_ ' Nina said. 'OK I can leave… I've got another exam anyway.'

'You don't have to,' Harry said quickly, hoping he wasn't blushing. 'It's not that big a deal. Just keep it to yourself please; if it gets on the rumour mill there'll be nothing but trouble…'

'You have my word I'll keep schtum. I'm no grass and I'm not here for the gossip. I'm willing to swear to it if it helps you feel better.'

'Nah; I trust you…'

Hermione looked at Ron and it struck him that she wanted to say something but then thought better of it.

Nina walked alongside Harry and listened as he quickly filled her in on what was not known about the attempted break-in of the goblin-run Wizarding Bank, Gringotts on September 1st that had been reported in the Daily Prophet. It had something to with an old friend of Dumbledore's. The friend had given the Headmaster something for safekeeping and the object was somewhere in the school under heavy guard. He'd put two-and-two together because Hagrid had been sent to collect him from his aunt and uncle, help him with his shopping, and see him off at King's Cross. When they were at Gringotts Hagrid took out a package from the vault that was reported to have been targeted.

By accident Harry, Ron, and Hermione had ended up in a part of the castle where students weren't supposed to be a while ago and discovered a giant three-headed dog. They strongly suspected that the creature Hagrid had named Fluffy was what Dumbledore had warned the student body about in September when he said that they should stay away from a certain part of the castle unless they wished to die a most painful death.

'That explains a conversation I overheard when I was in the infirmary last October,' Nina said carefully. 'My Head of House said that " _no one expects to find a dungeon troll in the school's dungeons and especially with all the security protections in place we have this year…'_

'Really?!' Harry said. 'That's interesting!'

'Very! So that means that Fluffy isn't the only protection,' Hermione spluttered in astonishment. 'Did you hear anything else?'

'Nothing specific; I was just left with the general impression that all of the Heads of House are involved with extra security this year. Quirrell is too at the very least, but there's something about whatever his contribution is that was more worrisome than the rest. He's a dodgy bugger if you ask me.'

'Well that pretty much confirms what Hagrid already told us,' said Ron. '…Except for the bit about Quirrell.'

'Quirrell's a bit of a waste I admit, but "dodgy" is a bit strong isn't it? I mean everybody knows you've had problems with him,' Hermione said.

'Look, you asked what I know and I'm telling you: the man's a fool, a very dangerous one,' Nina sighed before explaining that her grandparents had met him while traveling and the impression he'd left them with was not a good one. She agreed having dealt with him more than she'd cared to for a good part of the school year and seeing what a nasty piece of work he really was despite the act he put on.

There were more questions Hermione wanted to ask but they'd reached Hagrid's and her curiosity about the DADA professor was put to the side at the sight of Hagrid sitting on his steps brooding. The half-giant expressed his profound sadness at no longer having the baby Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon he'd hatched from an egg he picked up from a mysterious stranger "down at the pub". Dumbledore had had it sent to the dragon colony in Romania where Ron's second eldest brother Charlie worked.

It was obvious that Hagrid was still mourning the loss of his Norbert the way a mother grieves over losing a child. He was still angry because he'd only been found out because of nosey Draco Malfoy following the Gryffindors around and spying on them. Malfoy had wanted to get the Gryffindors in trouble and instead all of them had ended up on the wrong side of Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, including him.

'What if the other dragons are mean to 'im?' the half-giant whimpered tearfully as he sniffed back a gunk of snot. 'He's only a wee baby…'

'Sorry Hagrid but we're kind of in a hurry… exams you know,' Harry explained. 'I was just wondering: did you ever get a good look at the stranger you got Norbert from?'

'Well no; he wouldn't take his cloak off and he kept his hood on the time I were there. Typical fer the Hog's Head yeh see… You ought to see the likes of the regulars in there… when yer older.'

'Did you talk about Howarts at all?'

'I think I might've… night's kind of hazey,' came the answer as Hagrid looked faintly embarrassed. 'Oh right; he asked about me work as the gamekeeper here so I told him about the creatures I look after since our Care of Magical Creatures professor doesn't really go in for interesting ones. Hard ter 'member because he was generous with the drinks don't yeh know… I mentioned that I'd always wanted a dragon; goodness knows there's plenty of space fer one here. He said he could help me out with that and showed me the egg… said he was willing to play a hand of Poker if I really wanted it. He just had ter be extra sure that it was going to a good home. So I said that after taking care of Fluffy a dragon wasn't going to be any bother at all and he was OK with that.'

'Hagrid, did he seem particularly interested in Fluffy?' Nina asked.

'Well of course he was! I mean it's not every day yeh come across a three-headed dog even if yeh happen to do a bit of this and that in the trade! But I told him: the key to taking care of magical creatures was knowing what calmed them; just take Fluffy – play him some nice soothing music and he's knocked clean out to sleep.'

 _'Holy Merlin!'_ Nina muttered under her breath.

'I shouldn't have said that,' Hagrid said wincing as he realised his mistake yet again when it was too late. 'I most definitely should not have said that!'

The clock tower rang out a warning for those who were sitting another exam, the last for the day. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaw made their excuses and ran off.

'You need to go to Dumbledore about this and don't put it off,' Nina advised. 'I'm willing to bet that whoever that was Hagrid got his egg from had something to do with that troll in the dungeons at Halloween. Dumbledore has to sort this out and Hagrid will just have to deal with getting a bollocking for not thinking and running his mouth. I'm sure he's used to it by now…'

The final warning bell sounded for the next exam.

'I've got my final Charms lab and no way can I be late for that, good luck!' she sighed before running off.

'I hate to admit it but she's right,' Hermione said as she and Harry and Ron rushed in the opposite direction. 'We shouldn't have left it this long...'

She couldn't but wonder what Nina would think if she had any idea what had _**really**_ been going on that year. Harry and Ron were convinced that Snape was after the powerful magical object known as the Philosopher's Stone that was hidden in the school. The stone could be used to create the Elixir of Life, which extended the drinker's lifespan and in effect conferred immortality.

Harry especially had been pretty sure all along that their Potions Master was behind all of the dangerous goings-on at the school and couldn't be convinced otherwise.

Snape's guilt was only thing that made any sense since Hermione and Ron had already caught him red-handed jinxing Harry's broom in the first Quidditch match of the year. Hermione had saved the day by managing to set the bottom of Snape's cloak and Master's Robe on fire – and Harry had immediately regained control of his broom. That surely wasn't a coincidence.

And there was the not-so-small matter of seeing Snape limping with a badly injured leg just before the match. It was pretty obvious that he had to gotten it trying to get past Fluffy to gain access to the trap door the creature was guarding. Harry's belief was that the stone had to lie beyond the door and their Potions Master wanted it to try to bring back the Lord Voldemort, the Dark Wizard who had murdered Harry's parents when he was a baby.

The Troll incident had been the start of a rather eventful year, but that was nothing compared to what was out there in the Forbidden Forest trying to cling to what little life it had left, Hermione thought. The panic that would be unleashed if anyone else had any idea that whatever was left of Voldemort was out there killing unicorns for their blood to barely stay alive…

No.

The Gryffindor Trio would see this situation through and without involving Nina more than they already had.


End file.
